IDOLO
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Enamorarse de una estrella es absurdo e inalcanzable pero... ¿qué si todo se hace realidad? INUxKAG. AU FINAL CAP. 18: EL DILEMA FINAL.
1. El Idolo

**ÍDOLO**

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

**Capítulo 1: El Ídolo.**

Sonrió sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago. Ahí estaba él, con su chaqueta negra de cuero, jeans algo holgados y desgastados, cabello negro y suelto, mirándola con sus increíbles ojos color miel y sonrisa que podía derretir hasta el mismísimo polo norte. Kagome sonrió más como una boba y se acercó sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban. Unos pasos más y él estiró su mano para recibirla. La muchacha se detuvo sintiendo que apenas podía respirar, miró su mano casi sin creerlo, él estaba ahí, tan cerca, tan guapo, como siempre lo había imaginado… parecía un sueño… un fantástico e inverosímil sueño. Estiró también sus dedos sin dejar de mirarlo con cierta vergüenza. Él le sonrió más abiertamente, mientras ella estaba segura que habían ángeles cantando a su alrededor…

_**Cuéntame una historia  
donde todos cambiamos  
y vivimos juntos  
y no nos separamos…**_

Oh sí, pensó Kagome sintiéndose hipnotizada ante su dorada mirada… juntos… sólo él y ella… sus dedos finalmente tocaron su piel, cálida y suave y entonces sintió como el muchacho aferraba su mano a la de él con fuerza, con un movimiento leve la acercó a su lado y Kagome gimió. Ladeó el rostro creyendo que moriría y sintió el aliento caliente chocando en su sien, tembló sin poder evitarlo unos segundos y luego sintió sus labios que se posaban ahí. La muchacha se quejó creyendo que las piernas comenzaban a temblar, pero pronto sonrió, le hacía cosquillas, mientras su ronca voz aun se dejaba escuchar en el aire…

**_Cántame una canción de amor,  
escríbeme unas líneas…_**

Pasó su lengua por sus mejillas y ella pegó un brinco, riendo y extrañándose que fuera tan áspera, nunca lo creyó así… tan… osado… rió sin poder soportar las cosquillas que le provocaba hasta que se movió y sintió un fuerte golpe en el trasero. Abrió los ojos quejándose de dolor mientras llevaba la mano al lugar adolorido y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había estado soñando, otra vez, y que Buyo, el gato regordete de su mamá, la miraba desde la cama con curiosidad. Kagome frunció el ceño y asoció de inmediato que los lengüetazos que estaba recibiendo eran precisamente de su mascota, pues el gato comenzó a lamerse la mano. Enrojeció y se cubrió la cara maldiciéndose una vez más.

- Tonta, Kagome Tonta… - Masculló, al tiempo que se incorporaba y caminaba lentamente para salir de su habitación. No había terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. Segundos más tarde las voces de sus dos mejores amigas inundaron el lugar haciéndola sonreír y echarse a correr a su encuentro.

- ¡Eri¡Ayumi!

Las abrazó como si hacía mucho no las veía, aunque en realidad solo se habían dejado de ver el día anterior, al salir de la escuela. Las muchachas rieron chillonamente y una de ellas levantó una bolsa como si fuera un premio ganado en la guerra y rió.

- ¡Comida para entretenernos mientras vemos la tele!

- Ahhh… ¿crees acaso que nos aburriremos viendo el programa?- La espetó la otra casi sorprendida- ¡Hemos estado esperando esto toda la semana!

- Bueno pero de igual forma vale- Interrumpió Kagome tomando la bolsa e intentando no provocar enojos entre ellas por algo tan absurdo. La siguieron hasta la pequeña sala y se acomodaron en los cojines que estaban en el piso de madera, Kagome tomó el control remoto mientras se acomodaba y la encendió. Las tres parecieron hipnotizadas con la pantalla que mostraba los últimos comerciales auspiciando el tan esperado programa.

- Hemos llegado a tiempo, esta por comenzar… - Murmuró Eri echándose a la boca un dulce y de pronto pestañeó al mirar a Kagome, quien se encontraba al medio de ellas.- Oye… ¡¿qué te pasó?... ¿porqué tus mejillas estan coloradas?

Ayumi también la miró y levantó ambas cejas. Kagome se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas y notó, con razón, que estas aún le ardían. Sonrió nerviosamente mientras desviaba la mirada inquisidora de sus amigas.

- Ahh… eso… ehh… es que estaba durmiendo… - Respondió más en un murmullo y sonriendo al recordar lo que había soñado.

- ¿Otra vez?... ¡Tu sí que sueñas demasiado!- La molestó Eri envidiándola secretamente por eso, porque ella en realidad casi nunca soñaba y Kagome lo hacía hasta cuando estaban en clases.-… y… no me digas que soñaste con él…

Kagome rió nerviosamente posando sus ojos en la pantalla de TV que mostraba la introducción del programa. Las tres olvidaron el comentario y se fijaron en el hombre que vestía traje desgarbado y saludaba al auditorio que se pobló de gritos juveniles. La cámara mostró una panorámica y las tres muchachas saltaron de su asiento tomándose las manos.

- ¿La viste!? – Gritaron al unísono y mirándose con una amplia sonrisa. Las tres volvieron a reír y Kagome movió la cabeza.

- Sí, era Yuca… que suerte ella que pudo conseguir una invitación…

- Pues lo que hace el dinero- Murmuró con algo de rabia Ayumi a su lado. Yuca era de familia bastante adinerada así que conseguir entrar al estudio de televisión y estar en ese momento, precisamente ahí, pues era la envidia de todas.

- Sería bastante loco si ganara… ¿se imaginan?... – Dijo Eri y las otras dos chicas reprimieron un escalofríos de sólo pensarlo-… estar en el mismo crucero que él… aunque sea un corto viaje de 4 días… - Ella había suspirado imaginándose en la situación. Kagome movió la cabeza y sonrió incrédula.

- Jaja… eso sería bastante absurdo… el estudio esta repleto y seguro el concurso esta arreglado…

Pero no pudo evitarlo, se imaginó ella misma ahí, junto a los barandales del crucero mientras él se posaba a su lado y ambos observaban un atardecer. Movió la cabeza al sentir el codazo en las costillas de Eri sólo para darse cuenta que el animador ya presentaba al ídolo que todas esperaban. Las tres se incorporaron para observar de más cerca sintiendo que el corazón les latía fuertemente. Lo amaban, lo idolatraban, aunque unas más que otras, Kagome siempre decía que era una mal fan pues nunca estaba al tanto de su vida como sus amigas, apenas tenía su música y no posters que empapelaban la habitación como Yuca, Eri o Ayumi. Pero no podía evitar sentirse arrastrada ante el fanatismo de ellas, lo encontraba guapo, es cierto, pero también algo engreído y por lo que había escuchado de sus amigas, bastante mal genio y mujeriego…

- ¡¡**INUYASHA**!! – Anunció finalmente y el grito de las jóvenes en el estudio se fundió con el grito de ellas tres en la sala. De pronto la puerta se abrió asomándose la pequeña cabecita de Souta, el hermano menor de Kagome, que las miró asustado y luego sus ojos se desviaron a la pantalla. Al ver quien aparecía en escena y las muchachas ni siquiera había deparado de su presencia, movió la cabeza y murmuró "tontas" para luego marcharse de allí.

El chico que se presentaba en el escenario realmente era guapo. Vestía jeans y una camisa algo ajustada estratégicamente para mostrar su moderada musculatura ahora que ya tenía 20 años. El cabello, negro y largo lo hacía parecer salvaje, su tez era semi tostada, seguro que debido a cuidadosas sesiones de solarium tan de moda hoy en día. Cuando el muchacho tomó el micrófono saludó a todas las fans que no dudaron en gritar como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y hasta algunas se desmayaron de la emoción. El chico sonrió y Kagome pensó que su sonrisa era lo más maravilloso de él, aparte de aquellos increíbles ojos color miel que seducían y lo hacían más misterioso de lo que en realidad era.

Ayumi y Eri se quedaron con la boca entreabierta y para ellas ya nada más existió a su alrededor, atentas a cada movimiento que él hacía sólo ansiaban que cantara de una vez y acompañarlo con la letra que desde hacía dos semanas se venía escuchando en las radios y que ellas ya sabían de memoria, por supuesto.

La banda tras él comenzó a tocar y las chicas cesaron de gritar. El muchacho cerró los ojos como si estuviera concentrándose y entonces, muy bajito y lento, comenzó a cantar.

**_Cuéntame una historia  
donde todos cambiamos  
y vivimos juntos  
y no nos separamos  
No perdí la razón, la regalé  
no podía quedarme para que me vieras llorar  
no tenías tiempo  
así que me escabullí sin hacer ruido…_**

Kagome se llevó una mano al corazón. Aunque ya había escuchado varias veces la canción jamás lo había visto a él cantarla. Por su modo de hacerlo, con los ojos entrecerrados, supuso que tal vez… tal vez se la dedicaba a alguien…

**_Sin remordimientos, no sirven de nada  
sin remordimientos, sólo hacen daño  
cántame una canción de amor,  
escríbeme unas líneas  
supongo que es sólo un punto de vista  
pero dicen que lo estoy haciendo bien_**

Tenía dos coristas tras él, una al parecer más pequeña que ellas y otra mayor tal vez. La banda estaba compuesta por un baterista, un guitarrista, un bajo y un tecladista. Sin embargo estaban lo bastante al fondo del escenario como para no opacar a la estrella del momento, sólo las coristas estaban más cerca.

_**Sé que los de afuera  
les parecía que nos llevábamos bien**_

- Es una canción de… desamor ¿no es así?- Se preguntó más para si misma Kagome pues sabía que hablarles a sus amigas en ese momento era causa perdida.

- Yo sé a quien se la canta… - Murmuró Eri con desanimo a su lado. Ayumi hizo una mueca sin quitar la vista de la pantalla y entonces Kagome la miró intrigada.-… a su ex manager… ella se casó hace poco y se supone que ahora anda de luna de miel…

- ¿Se casó?- Kagome pestañeó y miró al muchacho que seguía cantando con inusitada emoción.

_**No quiero odiar  
pero eso es todo lo que me has dejado  
un regusto amargo  
y una fantasía de como habríamos podido vivir**_

**_Sin remordimientos, no sirven de nada  
sin remordimientos, sólo hacen daño_**

- Debe… haber estado muy enamorado de ella como para cantarle ahora esa canción… - Murmuró Kagome nuevamente.

- Ahh, bueno¡ahora queda muy claro que la odia!- Interrumpió Ayumi con una sonrisa perversa volviendo a posar sus ojos en la televisión.

**_Recuerdo las fotografías (loco)  
en las que reíamos (tan malas)  
teníamos todo el tiempo de nuestras vidas  
así que gracias a ti fue una verdadera maldición_**

- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Kagome levantando una ceja. En realidad no estaba muy segura, ahora que analizaba bien la canción… claro, él debió haber estado muy enamorado de aquella manager como para dedicarle esa canción de despecho. Algo en su interior la hizo entristecerse. Aunque sabía que él era un mujeriego, bueno, si era una estrella, un ídolo, era obvio, había sabido que nunca había tenido una relación tan en serio. Enterarse que él estaba despechado le resultaba hiriente… hasta desilusionante… - "_tonta Kagome tonta_" - Pensó sonriendo apenas.

**_Cada cosa que quise ser,  
cada vez que me alejé  
y cada vez que me sonreías  
yo me sentía vacío,  
me tratabas como un niño  
me encantaba la forma en que nos reíamos  
me encantaba la forma en que sonreíamos  
A menudo me siento y pienso un buen rato en nosotros  
luego se me pasa y pienso en otra cosa  
Supongo que el amor que una vez nos tuvimos  
esta oficialmente... muerto._**

La ultima palabra, _**"muerto"**_, no la corearon, sino que la gritaron Ayumi y Eri mirando con una amplia sonrisa a Kagome que sin saber porqué de pronto ya no se sentía tan entusiasmada.

El estudio se llenó de aplausos y vítores y nuevamente el presentador salió a escena a hablar con Inuyasha quien respondía escuetamente a cada pregunta. Luego de una ronda bastante tediosa para el "_ídolo_", en que tuvo que soportar las preguntas bobas de las muchachitas que allí estaban, fingiendo una sonrisa y deseando que el tiempo se acabara pronto, el presentador anunció el tan esperado concurso. Kagome se levantó a beber un poco de agua pues aquella parte ya no le importaba demasiado y mientras se afirmaba en el fregadero pensó en aquella manager que se había ganado el corazón de él y en lo tonta que ella había sido al soñar tantas cosas, como si alguna vez lo fuera a conocer. Aquello era imposible, impensable… pero… había algo en él, desde el momento en que lo vio, hacía un par de meses, por TV, cuando se vio arrastrada por Ayumi, Eri y Yuca a seguir al ídolo de moda… ¿eran sus ojos?... ¿O su actitud? Quien sabe, había algo y ella ya tenía desde entonces al dueño de sus sueños.

Los gritos de las chicas la hizo volver a la realidad y Kagome pegó un brinco que el vaso de cristal se cayó de su mano quebrándose en el suelo.

- Ahh que locas… ¿qué les pasa ahora?

Caminó aprisa, tal vez el ídolo había dicho algo muy emocionante porque las muchachas seguían gritando como locas y Kagome pensó que su mamá no volvería a mirar con buenos ojos a sus amigas la próxima vez que visitaran la casa.

- ¡Oh¡Kagome¡Ganó¡Yuca ganó!!!- Gritaron al unísono y la joven no lo procesó al instante. Al mirar a la pantalla vio a su sonriente amiga al lado de la estrella que parecía abrazarla con desagrado, mientras gritos y vítores inundaban el escenario. Kagome tragó y abrió más los ojos y luego miró a las muchachas sin creer, sintió que temblaba.

- No… no me digas que… ¡Yuca ganó!

Continuará…

**N/A**: Bueno, este fic es más ligero, no será largo como al anterior, pero creé una trama que tal vez les llegue, es decir¿quién no se ha enamorado de un ídolo inalcanzable?... jeje... no sé, a veces siento que cada vez quedan menos fans de Inu... pero mi lema es "mientras haya una persona interesada en leer mi fic, pues escribiré por ella.. y también por mi", porque amo escribir. (y a Inu también jaja)... además, sin sueños ni ilusiones no somos nada, mantengamos nuestros sueños que así la vida es más bonita ¿no? jiji

Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben... un review para saber si lo leen jaja... emmm ... tengo lluvia de ideas, este fic es de transición por lo tanto no esperen una super mega produccion como el anterior (aun me estoy recuperando de ese trabajo jaja) pero sí un momento de entretención.

Nos vemos.  
_**Lady.-**_

**PD: Ah, sí, la canción se llama "No Regrets" ("Sin remordmientos") y es de Robbie Williams.**_**  
**_


	2. Un Giro Inesperado

**Capítulo 2: "Un Giro Inesperado".**

Entregó el amuleto correspondiente a la muchacha que le sonrió son alegría y Kagome dio un suspiro. Estaba cansada, pero era su deber, siendo la sacerdotisa del templo de su familia. Miró a su alrededor y ya casi atardecía, recordó que aún le faltaba materia por estudiar para la prueba del día siguiente y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Ese fin de semana, aparte de ayudar en su templo, no había hecho absolutamente nada… y cómo hacerlo, con la extendida charla de Yuca de ese inolvidable momento…

_- ¡No, claro que no estaba arreglado!... ¡me lo gané por mis propios méritos!_

_- ¿Meritos?... ¿O influencias?- Había dicho en un murmullo Eri cruzándose de brazos._

Oh, sentía envidia de ella, le era inevitable, Yuca iba a ir en un crucero con él… su estómago se encogió de sólo pensarlo… un crucero… un atardecer… solos él y ella… chocó con la puerta y su hermano que estaba cerca se echó a reír a carcajadas. Kagome sacudió la cabeza y enrojeció de vergüenza.

- ¡Qué tonta!... ¡Eso te pasa por andar en las nubes hermana!- Le gritó apuntándola con burla. La muchacha tuvo deseos de agarrarlo por el cuello pero luego se calmó y entró a la casa. Desquitarse con Souta sería una buena solución… ¿para que sino servían los hermanos menores? Sonrió y movió la cabeza al entrar a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama con agobio y miró de reojo el cuaderno y los libros que la esperaban… cielos… debía estudiar rápido o sino reprobaría…

- Esta bien… puedo hacerlo… puedo concentrarme- Murmuró juntando las palmas de las manos y levantándose de un brinco para sentarse frente a su pequeño escritorio. Allí estaban todas aquellas inentendibles ecuaciones que le daban dolor de cabeza-… cielos… no entiendo nada… - Gruñó tomándose la cabeza y comenzando a sentir desesperación.-… no debería dormir en clases… - Gimió dejando caer la cabeza en el cuaderno dándose de inmediato por vencida.-… Inuyasha… ¿tanto quisiste a esa mujer?

Aún le dolía, sí, le dolía… se suponía que él era un mujeriego… que no se prendaba de nadie… entonces esa mujer… podía imaginársela, seguro debía ser muy bella, como una modelo, porque los artistas siempre andan con mujeres así… suspiró… y ellas, ellas eran pobres mortales sin siquiera posibilidad de conocerlo… bueno, excepto la afortunada de Yuca que lo vería en el crucero, estaría 4 maravillosos días a su lado… ahh, qué envidia… aunque ella se lo merecía, su amiga realmente era una fan de él… y ella… ¡ella ni siquiera sabía cuando era el día de su cumpleaños!

- Bueno… las cosas del templo y los estudios ocupan mi tiempo… - Se lamentó. Era cierto, ni siquiera tenía vida. Es decir, de esa vida social como las de sus amigas, en donde salían de shopping a los malls los fines de semana, porque comer un helado después de salir del colegio era el único panorama que tenía.-… no, definitivamente… soy una mal fan…- Se quejó en un murmullo, entrecerrando los ojos-… de todas formas… qué importa ya… es un mujeriego… qué más se puede esperar… dejaré de soñar con él… es imposible… imposible…

&&&&&&&&

- ¡¡Noooooooo!!!

Ocultó el rostro con sus manos mientras sus amigas la miraban con pena. Ella se puso en cuclillas en medio del pasillo y maldijo una vez más su distracción. Finalmente se había quedado dormida y no había estudiado nada. Ahora que había dado el examen se daba cuenta de los serios problemas en que estaba.

- Tranquila… todavía falta un examen más… no te des por vencida- La calmó Yuca dándole pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro. Kagome alzó la vista con los ojos enrojecidos.

- ¡Todo es culpa de Inuyasha!... ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en él!... ¡Y todo también es culpa de ustedes!… no deberían haberme obsesionado con alguien que ni siquiera sabe que existo…

Las demás se miraron entre ellas casi a punto de reír. Pobre Kagome, realmente estaba desesperada.

- Creo que no es el punto… - Interrumpió Ayumi moviendo la cabeza-… la culpa es tuya por tener tanta imaginación…

- Además… - Interrumpió Eri-… eres tan distraída, Kagome… que si Inuyasha se cruzara en tu camino a puesto a que ni cuenta te darías!

Kagome volvió a ocultar el rostro entre sus manos. Sí, era cierto¿quién más era culpable de su propia distracción?

- Mamá va a matarme… - Gimió apenas-… y justo en dos días más es mi cumpleaños… seguro que tendré que olvidarme de los obsequios…

Las demás se volvieron a mirar. El cumpleaños de Kagome, cierto, lo celebrarían en su casa como una fiesta sorpresa después de clases.

- Tranquila… no te desesperes… - Murmuró Eri sonriendo una vez más-… vamos… tomemos un helado y así te relajas…

Un helado… lo que menos quería era comer un helado pero… bien, ya nada podía hacer con respecto al fallido examen así que ¿qué más daba? Suspiró poniéndose de pie y asintió débilmente.

- Sí… esta bien… necesito olvidarme de esta pesadilla después de todo…

Yuca la abrazó sintiéndose realmente mal por ella. Si tan solo pudiera hacerla sentir mejor… mientras caminaban por la calle comiendo el helado se vio nuevamente obligada a relatar el encuentro con el "ídolo" a sus amigas. Esta vez Kagome permaneció en silencio, demasiado abatida como para pensar en su cantante favorito.

- ¿Cuándo se supone que es el viaje en crucero?- Preguntó Eri aun sin poder creer que su amiga iba a estar con aquella mega estrella.

- Bueno… es el próximo viernes… así que solo perderé dos días de clases… - Murmuró meditando un poco, para ella las clases eran tan o más importantes que estar con su "_ídolo_".

- Aún no puedo creer que vayas… y estes a su lado¡eres la envidia de todo el país!- Clamó Ayumi riendo estrepitosamente. Yuca se encogió de hombros levemente.

- Ahh, pero ¿por qué? En realidad… sólo asistiré a dos noches de show en el crucero, de eso se trata en realidad… y va a haber más gente, son 50 invitados exclusivos… yo sólo gané un cupo…

Kagome la miró de reojo y suspiró. Yuca no parecía tan motivada como antes… tal vez tenía razón, el premio en realidad no era como lo habían soñado... ¿pero no era suficiente estar en el mismo lugar que Inuyasha? Bueno… Yuca ya lo había estado… es más… hasta había sido abrazada por él…

- ¡Oh! Por cierto…- Preguntó deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos-… él te abrazó… - Murmuró y sintió un escalofríos de solo pensar en estar en su lugar-… ¿no sentiste nada?

La muchacha enrojeció levemente y sonrió. Ah, lo sabía, se dijo Kagome apretando los labios y luego sonrió.

- Ahhh, no puedo creerlo… ¡cielos! Si eso me pasara a mí… ¡creo que todavía estaría en coma!

Las demás rieron asintiendo y dándole la razón a Kagome. No sería la única a la cual le pasaría eso.

- Será como un sueño, Yuca…- Agregó la muchacha sonriente-… te lo mereces, en verdad, seguro lo disfrutarás…

La otra le sonrió agradecida. Era cierto¿qué más podía pedir? Nada más, por supuesto… y sus amigas tenían razón, era la envidia de todas las chicas del país… su estómago se encogió de sólo pensarlo… era demasiado para ella… realmente demasiado… ¿podría conservar la calma una vez que estuviera tan cerca de su ídolo nuevamente?... ¿Sería capaz de mantenerse cuerda y no desmayarse si él acaso, la miraba con esos ojitos dorados que tenía? Yuca se estremeció sonriendo bobamente. Ella era muy nerviosa… no estaba muy segura si podría soportar todo aquello… y si sus estrictos padres le darían permiso por 4 días…

Las horas pasaron con la misma charla de siempre. Las muchachas dejaron a Kagome un par de cuadras antes del templo y estas las despidió alegremente. Sin embargo la sonrisa desapareció de su boca al recordar en el lío en que estaba. ¿Cómo iba a subir tanto la calificación si no entendía absolutamente nada de matemáticas? Suspiró derrotada.

- Esta bien… debo concentrarme en los estudios…

Subió un peldaño del templo con inusitada lentitud, sentía que llevaba el mundo a cuestas. En verdad estaba en un gran lío ahora. Finalmente se sentó en una escalinata y dobló las rodillas, ocultando el rostro entre ellas. Inuyasha… aquel muchacho que cantaba con tanto despecho en el corazón… tal vez estaba sufriendo por esa mujer… volvió a sonreír… y pensar que ella alguna vez se imaginó que un chico como él la conocería y se quedaría prendado de ella… qué absurdo… pero… ahh, no lo entendía… había algo en él, no era su fama ni nada de eso, había algo que la tenía así, tan… obsesionada por amarlo… ¿su mirada algo triste?... ¿o había algo más?...

- Oye… ¿eres la sacerdotisa de este templo?

Una voz ronca pero débil, casi como si estuviera hablando en voz baja la hizo levantar la cabeza algo inquieta. La persona que estaba en frente era extraña a los ojos de la muchacha, que no dudo en levantarse de un brinco mientras sacudía la falda del colegio.

- Pues… sí… - Respondió arrugando el ceño. El chico que estaba en frente de ella era alto y lucía bastante nervioso tras las oscuras gafas que llevaba. Kagome pestañeó sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente, el joven que en ese momento miraba hacia la otra esquina volteó hacia ella e hizo una mueca.

- Ahh, pues necesito comprarte un amuleto… dicen que los de este templo son efectivos…

Kagome sonrió levemente.

- Para ser sincera… - Rió luego y tragó al sentir que bajo las oscuras gafas él la miraba con seriedad.-… bueno… sígueme…

Mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras no pudo evitar sentirse inquieta… luego sonrió… noo, qué va, cómo va a ser él… se encogió de hombros y finalmente llegó a la pagoda. Entró dejando la mochila en el suelo y luego volteó para mirarlo. El muchacho ya no parecía tan nervioso, a pesar de que ahora se encontraban dentro de una pagoda él no se quitó las gafas oscuras, Kagome levantó una ceja, en realidad sí que era extraño…

- ¿Qué tipo de amuleto necesitas?- Preguntó aprovechando de estudiarlo con más calma a sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que la ropa que él vestía era demasiada para un día de calor, además llevaba una gorra negra… demasiados accesorios para alguien, pensó.

- Mmm… - Meditó desviando la mirada inquisidora que ella le daba.-… necesito… algo para estar en calma…

La muchacha sonrió.

- ¿Para el estrés?- Se volteó tomando el amuleto correspondiente y luego lo alzó en su mano.- sí… creo que lo necesitas… luces bastante nervioso…

El muchacho levantó una ceja con seriedad.

- Bueno… sí… lo estoy… - Murmuró tomando el amuleto rápidamente y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Kagome vio como él sacaba una billetera de cuero negro con dos letras doradas en la esquina: **_I.T_**.- ¿Cuánto es?- Preguntó. Kagome alzó la vista nerviosa mientras se pasaba un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja.

- Ahh… no, es un regalo… ya que lo necesitas tanto…

El joven la miró impresionado. Kagome levantó la mochila del suelo y salió de la pagoda seguida de él.

- Gracias… - Murmuró él muy despacio. La muchacha le sonrió y luego volteó. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa volvió a voltear con curiosidad y algo de nervio. Lo vio bajar los peldaños del templo y luego desaparecer de su vista. Si se dejara llevar nuevamente por su imaginación… diría que ese muchacho… ese chico era… sacudió la cabeza riendo abiertamente. ¡Ja! Imposible, como si una persona como esa se fuera a mezclar con los pobres mortales…

- Debo dejar de pensar tantas locuras… - Murmuró risueña. Aquello era imposible, impensable… debería dejar de actuar así o realmente creerían que estaría mal de la cabeza.

&&&&&&&&

Bueno… eso de ser fiesta sorpresa no era tan así, porque ya lo sospechaba. Sonrió ante el enorme pastel de chocolates y fresas que su propia y considerada madre le había preparado, sin importarle mucho que en el examen de matemáticas le había ido fatal. Agradeció al cielo y a todos los dioses por la suerte de tener una mamá tan considerada, la envidia de sus amigas.

- ¡Vamos!... ¡Que son 17 velas!- Gritó Eri instándola a soplar de una vez, no sin antes recordarle que debía pedir un deseo. Kagome sonrió ¿un deseo? Un deseo… ¿qué deseo? Pues era más que obvio… aunque dada las circunstancias recordó que estaba casi condicional en el colegio y que debería pedir que le fuera mejor en los exámenes pero… ahhh, no, para qué… mejor pedir algo más imposible aún… mejor pedir… "_conocer a Inuyasha_"…

No eran muchos en la reunión. Aparte de su querida familia, sus tres amigas estaban allí compartiendo tan esperado acontecimiento. Bueno, tener 17 años era la antesala a ser mayor de edad. Sus amigas ya tenían esa edad así que sólo faltaba ella.

Los regalos llegaron de cada uno de ellos, incluso Souta, que no dudó en regalarle el primer póster de su _"ídolo"_. Todas las chicas gritaron cuando Kagome extendió el folio y la sexy imagen del cantante se dejó ver.

- Es para que… en vez de darle besos a la televisión… se los des al póster- Dijo Souta con malicia. Kagome enrojeció y se abalanzó contra él.

- ¡Mentira!!... ¡Jamás le he dado besos a la pantalla de la tele!!... ¡No mientas Souta!

Y era cierto, nunca lo había hecho, pero al pequeño le gustaba molestar con aquel amor platónico e imposible. Su hermana estaba realmente loca por un tipo que ni la conocía.

- Tranquila, tranquila…- Murmuró su mamá divertida. Las demás también comenzaron a dar obsequios. Cuando le tocó el turno a Yuca, la miró con seriedad unos momentos y luego se echó una mano al bolsillo de su falda, al estirar la mano a Kagome, todas vieron con sorpresa, el boleto ganado en el concurso. Kagome pestañeó confundida y luego sonrió.

- Qué haces Yuca…

- Es para ti- Dijo ella firmemente. Eri y Ayumi dieron un grito de sorpresa sin creer lo que su otra amiga estaba haciendo.

- Ehhh… - Kagome creyó que bromeaba-… no… eso es tuyo… te lo ganaste…

- No, es para ti… sé que es tu ídolo… bueno, es el de todas pero… sinceramente… creo que no seré capaz de estar 4 días en un crucero…

- ¡QUE!??- Gritaron Ayumi y Eri mirándola como si su amiga se hubiera vuelto loca.

- Yuca… - Murmuró Kagome sin atreverse siquiera a recibir el boleto-… no… no… eso es tuyo…

- ¡Que no puedo ir!!- Gritó enfadada al final mientras todas la miraban atónitamente. La muchacha tembló y luego bajó la vista avergonzada-… no me atrevo a ir… esa es la verdad… además… papá no quiere verme involucrada en este tipo de cosas… ya saben… es político… nunca me permitiría estar tantos días fuera de casa…

Kagome la miró aun sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. La otra chica finalmente tomó la mano de Kagome y le dejó el boleto en ella.

- ¡No!... ¡Yuca!- Protestó.

- Esta bien… - Sonrió después dando un gran suspiro-… yo ya lo conocí… estuve con él… creo que ahora es tu turno… - La miró a los ojos-… ¿es que acaso no es lo que más quieres¿no es el deseo que pediste?

- Creí que pediría pasar de curso…- Murmuró Souta y de inmediato tuvo la mirada asesina de Kagome.

- Es que… - Kagome miró el boleto en su mano y tragó apenas. Pensó que tal vez estaba soñando otra vez y entonces se pellizcó en la mejilla con la palma de la mano. No, era real… dolorosamente real… y entonces abrió los ojos enormemente sintiendo que el corazón le saldría por la boca… o sí, su oportunidad… su gran oportunidad… al fin conocería a su ídolo… a su Inuyasha…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, se los agradezco jiji... ahh, cuando dicen que ya había habido fics de Inu cantante pues no me extraña, así como no me extraña que haya fics de Inu pirata, abogado, delincuente, monstruo, etc, eso resulta invitable jaja, pero cada uno con su propia temática y estilo... 

Bueno amigas... la canción del cap. 1 se llama "**_No Regrets_**" ("sin Remordimientos") y es del _**Robbie Williams**_ jaja... por eso hablaba yo tanto de este cantante antes n.n... mmmm ¿qué mas? mmm nada, agradecer la disposición a leer, espero que se entretengan hoy en domingo, como siempre, nos vemos!.

_**Lady.**_


	3. El Idolo y la Fan

**Capítulo 3: "El ídolo y la fan"**

- ¡¡Por Kami, Inuyasha, sonríe que no es un funeral!!

El muchacho de ojos dorados miró con irritación al hombre que desde hacía meses había tomado el papel de manager, luego de que ella se marchara. No podía haber sido alguien peor que su propio hermano mayor, Sesshoumaru. Sonrió forzosamente mostrando toda su blanca dentadura pero sus ojos dorados brillaban con tanta rabia que el fotógrafo quitó la cámara de su cara casi asustado. Es que ahora le daba miedo, en realidad parecía más un perro mostrando los colmillos que un "ídolo" luciendo atractivo.

- Ehhh… creo que… mejor tomaremos un descanso… - Murmuró apenas al "ídolo" que de inmediato distendió la sonrisa fingida y suspiró.

Sentía los músculos adoloridos de la espalda con tantas poses que lo habían forzado a hacer durante todo el día para crear aquellos absurdos pósters que luego sus fans compraban por docenas.

Sesshoumaru caminó con el rostro contraído a su lado mientras le entregaba una toalla para secar el sudor de su rostro. El muchacho se la recibió de mala gana y el otro gruñó exasperado.

- Deberías comportante como el profesional que se supone que eres…

Inuyasha caminó casi ignorándolo por el pasillo que lo llevaría a su camarín, sintió los pasos del otro casi pisándole los talones y eso no le extrañó, su hermano siendo manager resultaba ser peor que un jefe usurero, así que lo mejor que debía hacer era ignorar sus incansables reproches.

Se sentó en la silla frente al tocador y volvió a suspirar echando la cabeza hacia atrás desordenando por completo su larga y bien cuidada cabellera negra. Sesshoumaru se afirmó en la pared y lo observó disgustado aún.

- No tomas nada en serio, sabías que esto iba a ser así, el lanzamiento de este nuevo disco te exigirá muchas más cosas por promoción… mejor hazte la idea de estar disponible a todo…

- Ahhhh, Sesshoumaru… tu serías capaz de vender mi alma al diablo para seguir siendo famoso- Gruñó cerrando los ojos.

Su hermano se quedó en silencio un momento, sabía que pelear contra él era casi causa perdida. La fama lo había vuelto más mal genio de lo que antes era, pero ser cantante había sido su propia elección, nadie más que él había comenzado con todo esto.

- Sabes que recién comienzas con el período de promoción… ya mañana es ese crucero en donde darás dos presentaciones en cuatro noches… deberías estar agradecido que no fueron 4 conciertos seguidos… y además esta ese concurso que te obliga a ciertos deberes con la ganadora…

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de fastidio. El maldito concurso ese. Intentó recordar el rostro de la chiquilla ganadora pero realmente le fue imposible. ¡Por Kami! Tendría que soportar chillidos histéricos, preguntas bobas y miradas de borrego a medio morir… otra vez…

- ¿Y en qué consisten mis deberes con la ganadora?- Murmuró apenas e incorporándose ya más resignado.

- Mmm… un par de fotos para una revista adolescente… luego el show pero de eso no te preocupes… al otro día un desayuno en tu camarín…

- Noooo… - Inuyasha rió y se levantó de la silla sin creer, se miró en el espejo y sus ojos dorados brillaron extrañamente-… las cosas que arreglas para mi… - Lo miró a través del reflejo del espejo-… gracias Sesshoumaru… vendes hasta mi dignidad.

- ¿Y desde cuando tan reservado?- Preguntó el manager levantando la barbilla y con tono burlón- Como si no te gustara estar siempre rodeado de jovencitas…

Inuyasha bajó la vista sonriendo a medias. Claro que le gustaba estar rodeado de muchachas, pero… de alguna forma sus actitudes lo estaban realmente aburriendo y exasperando… con las que últimamente había salido siempre estaban más interesadas en su fama y en aparecer delante de las cámaras que irse por un momento a un lugar a solas lejos del flash de los fotógrafos… definitivamente, todas eran iguales…

- Me gustaría tener vacaciones… - Murmuró quietamente. Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca burlona incorporándose de la pared y mirándolo luego con seriedad.

- Pues será que lo olvides por un buen tiempo.- Dijo cortante- Hay mucho trabajo que hacer y debes ser responsable… - Al ver que el "ídolo" ni siquiera volteaba o respondía algo, agregó-… ah, y la próxima vez que salgas sin avisar a nadie te juro que vas a tener serios problemas, no puedes andar por la calle así sin más. ¡Eres una figura pública y podrías estar en peligro!

Se marchó dado un portazo y entonces Inuyasha sonrió con ironía… en peligro… seguro… entonces recordó el amuleto que estaba allí sobre el tocador y él lo tomó entre sus dedos dando un suspiro. En peligro… levantó una ceja aún sin creer… aquella niña… aquella sacerdotisa, ni siquiera lo había reconocido… y sin embargo por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, se sintió con ella una persona común y corriente…

&&&&&&&&

_**A menudo me siento y pienso un buen rato en nosotros  
luego se me pasa y pienso en otra cosa  
Supongo que el amor que una vez nos tuvimos  
esta oficialmente... muerto.**_

Él la miró con aquellos ojitos brillantes y dorados que la hizo estremecer. Sus piernas temblaron horriblemente y entonces Kagome respiró fuertemente dándose valor.

- De… de verdad… ¿esta muerto?

El muchacho le sonrió con ternura mientras tomaba una mano de ella. Kagome entreabrió los labios dejando de respirar.

- Para mí ya no hay más nadie… salvo tú… Kagome…

Ella creyó que moriría ahí mismo, lo miró absorta sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, él clavó sus ojos casi hipnotizándola, aún retumbaba en sus oídos su nombre pronunciado de sus sensuales labios: Kagome… Kagome… Kagome…

- ¡¡¡**KAGOME**!!!!

Fue tal el susto que cayó de la cama arrastrando la almohada entre sus brazos. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Souta no muy lejos de ella mirándola como si estuviera loca. Ella aún estaba abrazada a la almohada con las mejillas rojas y totalmente confundida. Poco le costó darse cuenta que nuevamente había estado soñando y lo que antes imaginaba era la dulce voz de su amor, había sido en realidad la irritante y molesta voz de su hermano menor… ¡cielos!... ¡Qué forma de volver a la fea realidad!

- Definitivamente hermana… estas loca… - Dijo el niño moviendo la cabeza.

- So… Souta… arggg…- Se levantó apenas y lanzó la almohada al niño que esquivó rápidamente- ¡¡Niño molestoso!!... ¿porqué me despertaste?

Su mamá apareció de pronto tras el pequeño y con su acostumbrada calma la miró.

- Kagome… ¿aún acostada?... ¿no debes estar a las 8 en el muelle?

La muchacha pestañeó y sin querer sus ojos se desviaron hacia el póster que estaba pegado frente a su escritorio… Inuyasha… ohh… ¡¡Inuyasha!!… entonces abrió los ojos con pavor y desvió la vista hacia el reloj de su mesita de noche: 7:35 AM.

- ¡¡¡Nooooooo!!!!!

Corrió casi tropezando al baño sin poder evitar desesperarse por lo tarde que era y por lo mucho que aún debía hacer. ¡¡Por Kami¡¡Si iba a conocerlo hoy!!! Le había costado tanto poder quedarse dormida la noche anterior que sólo pudo hacerlo casi al alba, claro, demasiado tarde para quedarse dormida si debía madrugar.

- Jaja… no llegarás hermana… - Rió Souta y de inmediato salió la chica con la toalla en la cabeza y dispuesta esta vez a asesinarlo, pero el niño se escabulló rápidamente fuera de la alcoba.

- ¡¡Mamá!!... ¡Qué haré?... ¿qué haré?- Se dijo histérica mientras comenzaba a lanzar la ropa de su ropero buscando algo realmente adecuado. – ¡¡Ni siquiera tengo una maleta preparada!!- Gimió ocultándose el rostro. Definitivamente lo había olvidado ¿pero cómo? Sus amigas tenían razón al reírse de ella por su distracción. Sintió de pronto la mano suave de su madre en el hombro y volteó. La mujer apuntó a la pequeña maleta que estaba a los pies de la cama, por supuesto, lista desde la noche anterior por ella, sabiendo que su distraída hija lo había olvidado. Kagome casi lloró de emoción… pero… ¡no había tiempo para eso!

&&&&&&&&

- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estamos esperando?- Preguntó exasperado al voltear y ver que su manager entraba a su lujoso camarín. Sesshoumaru se acomodó la corbata y lo miró de forma algo rara.

- Bueno… según dicen… esperamos a la ganadora del concurso… - Se detuvo al escuchar la música de su teléfono móvil entonces lo acercó con rapidez a su oído.- ¿Si?... ¿Ya? Él baja de inmediato entonces.

Inuyasha levantó ambas cejas.

- ¿Ya?- Preguntó exasperado. Llevaban media hora sin zarpar y encontraba el colmo tener que retrasar el viaje por una niña irresponsable.

- Sí, ya llegó, debes juntarte con ella en el hall y los periodistas les tomarán un par de fotografías… - Miró a Inuyasha y luego caminó a su lado-… sé amable… ¡y finge una sonrisa!

- No te preocupes Sesshoumaru... – Respondió el muchacho caminando rápidamente pero con los ojos fijos en el frente-… estoy acostumbrado a fingir sonrisas…

- Mira… ya sabes que hacer… quédate tranquilo, si la chiquilla esa se pone muy histérica, se cuelga de tu cuello o intenta besarte, sólo déjala... ¡¿entiendes? La revista adolescente anda buscando ese tipo de cosas… un escandalillo de esa forma también nos ayuda…

- Sí, sí… y si pretende abusar de mi también debo dejarme… - Acotó con ironía y desgano. Sesshoumaru lo miró de reojo.

Kagome se encontraba de pie recibiendo cientos de flashes sobre el rostro, sentía que su estómago se encogía más y más, las piernas temblaban, el corazón latía tan fuerte que saldría del pecho, miró a su alrededor casi aterrada, no, no podía creer que estaba ahí, en el crucero, en el mismo lugar en que él estaba, a escasos segundos de conocerlo, con toda la prensa a su alrededor, más los invitados mirándola atentamente. A medida que pasaban los segundos sentía que moriría, juntó las manos y comenzó a sobarlas desesperadamente, la garganta estaba seca, sentía que se iba a ahogar, su corazón finalmente se detuvo al verlo aparecer en el hall, sus labios se entreabrieron y se quedó inmóvil de pronto, pero las piernas temblaron tanto que sintió que ambas rodillas chocaban una contra la otra.

El muchacho caminaba rápido y cuando apareció en el hall levantó una mano para saludar a las personas que lo aplaudían y vitoreaban. Algunos guardaespaldas aparecieron tras suyo para protegerlo y entonces él se acercó a donde estaba la chica que supuso era la ganadora. Frunció el ceño al verla de pie en el centro, mirándolo con atención. Tuvo la ligera idea que… la había visto en algún lugar… se acercó más a la joven y sonrió ampliamente, al ver que ella aun estaba de pie, mirándolo con sus inmensos ojos castaños y mejillas enrojecidas, se inclinó y le besó fugazmente la mejilla. Ya, ahora sólo debía esperar que la fan se pusiera histérica… Miró a su alrededor aún fingiendo la sonrisa amable mientras todos los flashes de las cámaras se dejaban caer sobre ellos, él ladeó finalmente el rostro y se detuvo en los ojos tan brillantes de ella.

- Hola, gracias por venir, prometo que será un buen viaje, espero te diviertas- Recitó su discurso de memoria mientras la muchacha seguía ahí, estática, mirándolo atentamente pero sin decir ni una sola palabra. Inuyasha frunció un poco el ceño- Me dijeron que la verdadera ganadora no pudo venir y tu eres su amiga ¿no? – De cualquier forma qué importaba, se dijo, entre una y otra… - ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Ella movió los labios, claro, realmente los movió porque por eternos segundos intentó decir algo pero la voz no salía de su garganta. Él la miró confundido, esperando su respuesta, y entonces volvió a sonreír, la niña parecía una estatua de tan blanca que estaba…

Kagome estaba allí, a tan escasos centímetros suyos de su "ídolo", del muchacho dueño de sus sueños, al fin lo conocía, al fin estaba su lado, no supo cómo ni porqué, pero de pronto le pareció que las piernas cedían y ella finalmente perdía el conocimiento.

Desmayarse era lo último que esperaba que hiciera la "fan", le sorprendió. La alcanzó a sujetar antes que cayera al suelo mientras un grupo de personas se abalanzaba a ella para darle los primeros auxilios. Sesshoumaru tironeó de él obligándolo a alejarse y dejar actuar a la cruz roja. Y mientras veía como le proporcionaban aire no pudo evitar mirarla con detenimiento ¿porqué sentía que la había visto en algún lugar?

- Vaya sacerdotisa… - Murmuró Sesshoumaru a su lado. Entonces Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido y tragó.

- ¿Sacerdotisa?- Murmuró impresionado recordando a la muchacha que encontró en las escaleras del templo y quien le había regalado aquel amuleto para el estrés.

- ¿Irónico verdad? Se supone que ellas son personas bastante calmadas y centradas…

Inuyasha volvió a mirarla mientras ella aún parecía no recobrar el conocimiento… vaya casualidad…

Continuará…

_**N/A:**_ Muchas gracias por los reviews a todas jaja, creo que me equivoqué, aún quedan muchos fans de Inu y eso me complace gratamente...

Bueno, qué quieren que le haga, estoy inspirada y escribir este fic me divierte jaja... lo que no me esperaba es que yo resultara tan o peor de distraída que Kagome porque... osea... Dios¿cómo pude olvidar el cumple de mi Enzo Fortuny que fue hace 4 meses atrás? Sólo anoche me di cuenta de eso (y eso que tuvieron que decìrmelo T.T) definitivamente... soy una mal fan u.u'

_**Lady.-**_


	4. Los Celos de una Fan

**Capítulo 4: "Los Celos de una Fan"**

Cuando abrió los ojos una muchacha de rostro demasiado juvenil la miraba con simpatía y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ohh… al fin despertaste… - Dijo alegremente. Enseguida vio a una enfermera acercarse tras la muchacha y la miró.

-¡Vaya, que susto niña!... ¡Llevas más de 1 hora sin sentido! Creí que tendría que avisar que te dejaran en el primer puerto…

La muchacha que estaba allí rió ligeramente tapándose la boca mientras Kagome se incorporaba apenas de la camilla.

- Argg… ¿qué pasó? - Murmuró y miró a su alrededor, extrañada, sin recordar-¿Dónde estoy?

-¿No te acuerdas? Estas en el crucero… - Dijo la muchacha mientras la enfermera se encargaba de darle un vaso de agua-… a causa de un premio…

Kagome se atragantó con el agua mientras abría los ojos enormemente al recordar precisamente en donde estaba y debido a qué. La imagen de él cerca suyo sonriéndole y preguntándole su nombre se le vino a la mente y entonces su mano tembló tanto que el vaso cayó al suelo quebrándose en mil pedazos. La muchacha sonrió y la enfermera movió la cabeza algo exasperada.

- Entonces… es real… - Murmuró más para sí misma, sintiendo otra vez un nudo en el estómago y un temblor en el cuerpo.

- Jajaja, fue gracioso ver la cara de Inuyasha… lo dejaste sin poder hacer nada- Dijo la muchacha y Kagome entonces se concentró en ella pestañeando confundida. La chica estiró su mano y se presentó- Lo siento, soy Rin, trabajo con Inuyasha.

- ¿Trabajas con él?- Preguntó sorprendida y tragando apenas.

- Sí, soy una de las coristas.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza y pensó que tal vez todo era un sueño suyo, se levantó de la camilla sintiendo aún los estragos del desmayo y sus ojos se detuvieron en la ventanilla que daba a un paisaje azul y celeste, mar y cielo.

- Cielos… ya zarpamos…. – Murmuró. En verdad se sentía como en un sueño, no podía ser esta la realidad… volteó y entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose realmente mareada.-… fui un desastre… ¿verdad?

La chiquilla se echó a reír con ganas mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con bastante confianza.

- Tranquila, realmente fue gracioso, Sesshoumaru creía que podría armar algo para causar revuelo pero realmente no fue necesario… creo que sólo Inuyasha lo lamentó… no esta habituado a que no le den un beso en el primer encuentro… creo que hasta se sintió ignorado.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca espantada. ¿Un beso?... ¿Recibía un beso de parte de cualquiera?!... ¿Y en el primer encuentro?... se volvió a sentar en la camilla totalmente abatida mientras la otra muchacha la observaba preocupada.

- ¿Pasa algo?... ¿te sientes mal otra vez?

Mal… realmente… se sentía estúpida. Ocultó la cabeza entre sus manos mientras la sacudía de un lado a otro totalmente avergonzada.

- Nooo… pero qué tonta he sido… ingenua, ingenua¡ingenua!- Se reprochó. ¿Cómo no lo había imaginado? Claro, él siendo besado y aceptando los besos de cualquier fan que se le cruzara por delante y ella la muy tonta e ingenua soñando que podía serle fiel a su amor… de pronto sintió rabia y vergüenza y encrispó los dedos en su cabeza. Argg…

- Te recomiendo que vayas a tu camarote a descansar… o si quieres puedes dar un paseo para relajarte por el crucero… pero debes estar tranquila esta vez… esta noche es el primer concierto… - Dijo la muchacha. Kagome parecía no escucharla, pero luego de un momento en que pareció meditar alzó la vista a ella con los ojos iluminados.

- Oye… gracias… por preocuparte por mí…

- De nada. Sesshouramu quería saber si te encontrabas bien después de todo. - Rió. Kagome pestañeó.

- ¿Sesshoumaru?

- Sí, el manager de Inuyasha.

La sonrisa que comenzaba a nacer de los labios de Kagome había desaparecido. ¡¡Tonta!!!! Era obvio que "él" no se iba a preocupar por ella…

&&&&&&&&&

Tomó el amuleto que estaba dentro de su billetera y lo miró unos segundos en silencio. Aquella sacerdotisa que ni siquiera lo había reconocido… ahora se desmayaba de sólo verlo. ¡Qué ilógico! Y más ilógico siendo sacerdotisa… ¿qué no se suponían, así como había dicho Sesshoumaru, eran mujeres tan centradas y recatadas? Sonrió de pronto con arrogancia. Bueno… eso le demostraba que aunque fuera una sacerdotisa… a ninguna mujer le era indiferente…

- Creo que voy a ir a tomar un trago al bar… - Murmuró y entonces Sesshoumaru, que se encontraba leyendo no muy lejos de él, levantó la vista dorada hacia el joven con reprobación. Inuyasha se volteó y no le sorprendió su actitud. Se encogió de hombros sonriendo-… tranquilo… no haré nada malo… sólo me divertiré un rato…

Sesshoumaru luego lo meditó. Bueno, en realidad sí estaba bien que saliera, los fotógrafos de la revista deseaban que este viaje se convirtiera en todo un éxito y eso dependía prácticamente del encanto de Inuyasha y del magnetismo que desprendía y que hacía irresistible a las jovencitas que se encontraban en el crucero… que la ganadora estuviera sin sentido sólo decía que era una menos… una menos de tantas que había allí dispuestas a todo...

El muchacho sonrió levemente al sentir como las miradas de las pocas personas que había en el bar a esa hora tan temprana se clavaban sobre su persona. Estaba acostumbrado. Pidió al barman un manhatan y el hombre de inmediato se lo preparó. Mientras esperaba no le sorprendió que una muchacha bastante atractiva se acercara tímidamente con un pequeño cuadernillo y un lápiz, en busca de un autógrafo. Él sonrió y cumplió, como siempre.

La amistosa y jovial Rin le había mostrado su camarote, en donde para su alivio, ya estaban sobre la cama su pequeña maleta. Ella se quedó allí un momento intentando procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, le parecía aun increíble donde estaba, que había estado a su lado y lo peor... que se había desmayado delante de él…

_- Creo que sólo Inuyasha lo lamentó… no esta habituado a que no le den un beso en el primer encuentro…_

Arggg que rabia sentía al saber eso ¿pero cómo había sido tan ingenua no pensando en lo que él verdaderamente era? Sí, sabía que era un mujeriego pero… ahhh ¿porqué le dolía tanto enterarse de frente de aquella innegable verdad?

- Que tonta he sido… - Murmuró sintiéndose mareada. La verdad, estar en ese pequeño camarote, sobre las aguas que se movían y la aturdían cada vez más la estaban enfermando. Decidió salir de allí intentado sentirse mejor… esto no estaba siendo como lo había soñado, se lamentó.

Caminó por el largo pasillo recibiendo la tibia brisa del viento marino en su rostro. Se detuvo a medio camino dubitativa y entonces ladeó el rostro. Jamás había estado sobre un barco y jamás pensó que estar sobre uno realmente la enfermara. Se acercó a la baranda y sus ojos se fijaron sobre las olas que se rompían contra el casco de la nave, avanzaban rápidamente, siempre era igual. De momento sintió que el estómago se le revolvía y hasta creyó que iba a morirse allí mismo. Se alejó apoyando la espalda en la pared respirando con dificultad. Menos mal que no había ni siquiera desayunado porque estaba segura que si hubiera tenido algún tipo de comida en el estómago, esta iba a ir a parar junto a las olas de allá abajo.

Volvió a caminar intentado no caer ni desfallecer, casi sudando de lo mareada que estaba hasta que finalmente volvió a entrar al crucero. Ya dentro se sintió más aliviada y miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación grande y bien decorada con muy pocas personas comiendo y bebiendo. Sin embargo había un grupo de chicas en la barra que la alertó. Todas sonreían, todas parecían realmente modelos, bien vestidas, coquetas, con amplias sonrisas, con miradas de borregos a medio morir… Kagome frunció el ceño. Entonces lo vio, al centro de ellas sonriéndoles y hablándoles. Ella tragó. Un fotógrafo estaba cerca y el "ídolo" ni siquiera se molestaba en que le estuviera tomando fotografías casi comprometedoras, porque una muchacha de pronto se sentó en sus piernas y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos plasmando un enorme beso. Hubo un pequeño grito entre ellos y entonces Kagome enrojeció de pura rabia otra vez. Recordó en ese momento todos los sueños estúpidos que había tenido, todas las ilusiones tontas que se había imaginado, todo el tiempo perdido hablando de él con sus amigas… en algún momento hasta pensó que estaba enamorada de una estrella, y que aunque resultara imposible, no le importaba demasiado… pero ahora, viéndolo ahí con aquel grupo de chicas descaradas… apretó los puños de su mano de pura rabia.

Fue en ese instante en que él lo notó, alzó la vista y vio a aquella muchacha a la entrada del bar, mirándolo con el rostro contraído y serio. Vaya, la sacerdotisa, pensó fríamente. Sonrió esperando que la ganadora del concurso se acercara al grupo, pero para su confusión la chica se volteó y salió rápidamente de allí. Inuyasha pestañeó extrañado y la sonrisa desapareció del rostro... ¿qué pasó?

- ¡Tonta Kagome tonta!- Masculló llena de rabia y reteniendo las lágrimas. De pronto sintió que había despertado, que había sido una tonta ingenua que se había pasado el último tiempo soñando y suspirando por alguien que jamás siquiera sabría su nombre y que peor aun… podría tener a cualquier chica muchísimo mejor que ella… antes que a ella misma. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?- Qué idiota he sido… - Murmuró casi pateando el suelo, si hubiera tenido una piedra en el camino seguro la hubiera pateado lo más fuerte posible… y en dirección a él… - Mujeriego… engreído…

&&&&&&&&

_**Cuéntame una historia**_

_**donde todos cambiamos**_

_**y vivimos juntos**_

**_y no nos separamos…_**

Las personas que estaban allí corearon la canción. El muchacho les devolvió la sonrisa mientras miraba a Sesshoumaru de reojo al lado del escenario de crucero. Era su primer "concierto" y se suponía que debía estar ahí, en primera fila, la fan, él debía bajar y cantarle un par de frases mientras los periodistas sacaban fotografías para su revista adolescente y todo eso pero… él no veía en ningún lado a la fan, eso lo desconcertaba enormemente… otra vez…

Sesshoumaru se levantó de su asiento y caminó aprisa cruzando el pequeño auditorio y saliendo al pasillo. Pidió a una Hostess que le dieran el numero de habitación de Kagome y luego se fue en esa dirección caminado con los puños apretados y evitando pronunciar una maldición. Pero ¿desde cuando debía acudir a alguien para que estuviera con Inuyasha? Ciertamente si no tuviera un contrato con aquella revista adolescente no se tomaría tantas molestias.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y respiró. Tenía un pésimo humor, así que intentó contar hasta diez antes de estallar en ira. Golpeó levemente y esperó, escuchó unas pequeñas pisadas que se acercaban hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió. Kagome realmente lucía fatal. Desaliñada y con el cabello desordenado, lo miró a través de las oscuras ojeras y la palidez cenicienta de su rostro. Él no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y ella también.

- ¿Porqué no estas preparada?- Preguntó el manager con la voz altiva y ronca. Entró a la habitación sin escuchar los protestos de ella.

- ¡¡Oiga!!... pero… ¿Quien le dio permiso!?

Ella llevaba una bata que a modo de protección acurrucó más a su cuerpo, él se giró y la miró con indiferencia.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? Deberías estar abajo, los fotógrafos estan esperando.

- ¿Y para qué?- Preguntó sorprendida. El hombre la escudriñó con sus ojos calculadores. ¿Cómo que para qué?... ¿le estaba gastando acaso una broma?

- Oye, mejor compórtate que ya me basta con los caprichos de Inuyasha.

Kagome entreabrió los labios mirándolo sorprendida. ¿Y este quien se creía al hablarle así? El hombre se acercó y le tomó un brazo con fuerza mirándola de forma más que severa, a través de sus pupilas doradas que parecían casi las de un gato alzado. Él no estaba para juegos de adolescentes.

- ¡Suélteme!

- Vístete y baja de una vez ¿entiendes?- Cuando vio que ella estaba aterrada casi se dio cuenta de lo brusco que había sido, la soltó y carraspeó intentando disculparse, claro, a su manera.- Soy su manager, Sesshoumaru… - Murmuró y entonces la vio calmarse-…lo siento, pero es que hay asuntos que se deben cumplir… las fotografías para la revista es una de ellas… y se supone que debes estar ahora allá abajo ¿acaso estas enferma? – Fue lo único que lograba explicar debido a su ausencia. Kagome se tapó la boca. Ya sabía que debía comprar en su próxima compra: Una agenda, pues realmente lo había olvidado. Luego hizo una mueca intentando parecer tranquila, aunque el malestar del mareo se acrecentaba.

- Realmente… este crucero me sienta fatal… he estado mareada todo el viaje. – Respondió, obviando comentarle que también había olvidado asistir al concierto, mirándose en el espejo sintiendo nauseas nuevamente. Ni siquiera había comido en todo el día pues de solo imaginarlo su estómago se revolvía mas… y eso, más darse cuenta lo muy estúpida que había sido con respecto a Inuyasha… noo, realmente era todo un caso, actuaba como novia celosa, se desmayaba en frente de él y ahora, producto del mareo en que se sentía enferma y horrible… ¡Kami Sama!... ¿cómo se iba a presentar delante de su "ídolo" así?... realmente y por un segundo dudó en asistir…

- Mmmm, pues ni modo. - Respondió el hombre mirando el armario.- Vístete pronto y apúrate.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, realmente ese hombre… ¿tan prepotente era?... ¿Y era el manager de su adorado Inuyasha??

&&&&&&&&

Vestía un traje negro de noche hasta la rodilla, sin adornos, ni siquiera se había peinado muy bien el cabello. Los tacones de los zapatos la hacían lucir alta pero apenas lograba caminar sin soltar una maldición y no caerse en cualquier parte. Realmente nunca más en su vida se subiría a un barco, el mareo que sentía no se le pasaba con nada. Se asomó al auditorio y se quedó en la entrada observando el espectáculo. Cielos… era muy guapo, verlo ahí cantar sobre el escenario, con su voz tan ronca y varonil le causaba escalofríos. Rió nerviosamente por lo que había pasado en la mañana, cuando lo había visto con las chicas en el bar… ¿cómo podía sentir celos si Inuyasha ni siquiera sabía que ella existía? A pesar de que en ese momento quiso odiarlo y hasta se juró que nunca más soñaría con él… pues la verdad ahora… ya no estaba muy segura. Suspiró y se afirmó en la pared. Si tan solo fuera visible a sus ojos…

_**Cuando no hay amor en la ciudad,**_

_**este nuevo siglo sigue derrumbándote.**_

_**todos los sitios en los que has estado**_

_**intentando encontrar un amor supremo,**_

_**un amor supremo…**_

Kagome sonrió… ¿un amor supremo?... ¿es que acaso él buscaba un amor tan grande? Imposible… tenía a millones de chicas a sus pies…

_**Cuando no hay amor en la ciudad**_

_**este nuevo siglo sigue derrumbándote.**_

_**Todos los sitios en los que has estado**_

_**intentando encontrar un amor supremo,**_

_**un amor supremo.**_

- Si tan solo me viera a mí… - Murmuró. Sus idealizaciones la llevaron a soñar casi despierta. Podía imaginárselo cerca de ella, besándola, jurándole amor de por vida… sintió la piel de gallina wow ¿cómo sería recibir un beso de aquellos labios tan sensuales?

_**Oh ¿que estás buscando realmente?**_

_**¿otro compañero en tu vida**_

_**al que abusar y al que adorar?**_

De pronto pegó un brinco y abrió los ojos enormemente. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas de súbito al verlo a escasos centímetros de ella, cantando. ¿Desde cuando estaba ahí?!

_**¿Es eso un amor tranquilo?**_

Se quedó de piedra y los fotógrafos finalmente obtuvieron sus fotografías. Él tomó su mano y le besó nuevamente la mejilla, estaba tan pálida como la misma luna de allá afuera y no fue capaz de responder. Él no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso, se suponía que las chiquillas gritaban, se volvían histéricas, intentaban quitarle alguna prenda de ropa e incluso lo besaban pero ella… la sacerdotisa realmente no hacía nada. La dejó y volvió al escenario y Kagome creyó que aún soñaba, pestañeó dos o tres veces más para sentir unas palmaditas en el hombro de unas muchachas que le sonrieron.

- Que suerte tienes…

- Eres muy afortunada, wow…

- Yo que tú me muero jajaja…

Pues en realidad ella se hubiera muerto, pero se había quedado paralizada, sin habla ni movimiento, era como si la hubiera sorprendido en sus sueños románticos… ¡¡¡nooo!!! Enrojeció otra vez y tembló horrorosamente. Esto no estaba pasando… ¡¡¡otra vez había echo el ridículo!!!

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Vuelvo a hacer la aclaración para la persona que dice que mi fic no es original. Realmente escribí esta historia basándome en mis propias ilusiones de fan adolescente (no, no era con Enzo) y por eso las relato aquí. Si la temática de que Inu sea cantante ya esta repetida, pues realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención. Muchas aquí saben que no leo fic por falta de tiempo y apenas tengo para escribir con los míos, no podría copiar algo a menos que sea psíquica y dudo tener ese poder porque de otra forma me hubiera ido mejor en el cole. Así que, por favor… piensen bien las cosas antes de mandar a alguien a la hoguera sin pruebas sólidas.

Ya, terminando el asuntito que me hace sentir pésimo, me remito a darle las gracias a las que me dejan su review, ya saben que es importante para mi y aclararles que como siempre he dicho y desde el principio, esta historia es corta pues estoy trabajando en mi "súper producción" que se viene muy pronto con todo (algo de eso puse en mi space). Gracias por el apoyo, sin uds no escribiría…

Canción de este fic: "**Supreme**" ("Supremo") **_Robbie Williams_** (me he basado un poco a Inu con este personaje pues es el que esta de moda) ahh, la persona que me preguntó si había ido a su concierto… pues no… es que no tengo tiempo u.u

Nos vemos amigas.

_**Lady.- **_


	5. Enfrentamiento

**Capítulo 5: "Enfrentamiento".**

Si sus amigas hubieran estado con ella en el crucero seguro a estas alturas ya no estaría viva… es que lo había echado todo a perder, ya había desperdiciado dos grandes momentos que sólo le daban deseos de esconderse en su camarote de por vida. Gateó en la cama sintiéndose más fatal que el dolor de estómago que sentía y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Nooooo, era un desastre realmente.

- Debería morirme de una vez… seguro así dejo de hacer tantas estupideces… - Gimió devastada. Su mente le recordó aquel momento, sintió como su corazón latía con violencia, el estómago se encogía, recordar sus ojitos dorados tan cerca suyo la hizo estremecer pero recordar su beso húmedo en su mejilla la hizo luego sollozar.-… soy un fracaso… nunca se fijará en mi… que tonta he sido…

Dos golpecitos en la puerta y ella dirigió sus ojos asustados hacia la persona que se asomaba. La juvenil cara de la corista de Inuyasha se dejó ver al principio con cautela.

- Oye… ¿puedo pasar?

Kagome se incorporó sentándose en la cama y cruzando las piernas. Quitó algún rastro de lágrima de los ojos e intentó sonreír.

- Claro, pasa.

La muchacha entró sonriendo y caminó hasta posarse cerca de ella.

- Bueno… - Rió como si estuviera recordando algo-… Sesshoumaru me dijo que viniera a verte… normalmente no se preocupa de los demás pero dice que tu… como que no tienes muchos deseos de participar en las actividades de Inuyasha… ¿no?

Kagome enrojeció. ¿No participar¡¡Pues claro que no si ya no quería pasar más situaciones vergonzosas!!! Entornó los ojos y suspiró intentando calmar el malestar del vértigo y también de su pena.

- Es que… yo… - Murmuró bajando la vista más avergonzada aun. La otra se acercó y se sentó cerca de ella.

- Debes sentirte muy nerviosa ¿verdad? Claro que debe ser eso… mucha presión para ti… pero es normal, así que no te preocupes…

Claro, pensó Kagome… la corista creía que era porque ella no podía creer estar al lado de su "ídolo", cuando en realidad evitaba estar cerca de él para dejar de cometer tantas estupideces… en fin… volvió a suspirar y entonces Rin se levantó decidida.

- Pero he venido a ayudarte. Elegiremos una ropa bonita para que vayas a tomar el desayuno con Inuyasha. Los fotógrafos no tardan en llegar así que nos pondremos manos a la obra.

Kagome pestañeó rápidamente mirándola confundida. ¿Es que acaso no entendía? Ella no quería ir…

- Oye Rin… ¿sabes? Creo que… no me siento muy bien para ir… - Volvió a ver su reflejo en el espejo y se horrorizó. No, si estaba casi sudada, con los ojos como platos y algo enrojecidos, ojeras y un muy pálido color de piel¡todo por culpa del mareo!

La muchacha volteó y abrió de pronto el ropero al parecer sin darle demasiada importancia a sus protestos.

- No se diga más, todo va a salir bien Kagome, confía en mi- Sonrió dándose la vuelta y mostrando un vestido de ella.

Kagome pestañeó y retuvo una protesta. ¡Cielos¡¡Esta muchacha era igual que Sesshoumaru sólo que mandaba más "amablemente"!!... que difícil llevarles las contraria… suspiró pesadamente bajando la cabeza… cielos… ya, había que terminar con todo esto…

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha golpeteó con sus dedos de pura impaciencia mientras los periodistas parecían limpiar los focos de sus cámaras por enésima vez. El muchacho se levantó exasperado de la pequeña mesa que estaba preparada para un desayuno para dos y se acercó a Sesshoumaru que estaba tan impaciente como él, junto a la ventana, sólo que no lo demostraba.

- Pero… pero… ¿porqué diablos se tarda tanto?!- Preguntó sin entender aún las actitudes poco convencionales de aquella muchacha. Sesshoumaru dio un atisbo a los periodistas y luego murmuró.

- ¡Ya cálmate! Envié a Rin para que fuera a buscarla…

- Pero… ¡¿porqué actúa así? – Preguntó incrédulo, pero desviando la vista dorada hacia la ventana-… ¡ni siquiera me ha pedido un autógrafo!

Su hermano mayor entornó los ojos y entonces se levantó hastiado.

- Tal vez es muy tímida… por eso actúa así ¿no crees?- En realidad era la única excusa que tenía, no tenía otra. Inuyasha lo miró como si le costara creer eso ¿tímida? Luego lo meditó… bueno tal vez lo era… tal vez por eso actuaba así. Entonces sonrió ampliamente… ahh, vaya, ahora sí se iba a divertir.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Rin que sonreía ampliamente a los hermanos, entonces los periodistas, alertados, se enderezaron y tomaron sus cámaras listas para disparar flashes. Inuyasha que había volteado esperó pacientemente a que ella apareciera. Las cosas se tornaban mejor ahora, si aquella muchacha eran tan tímida, podría jugarle mil jugarretas para provocarla. Sonrió perversamente al imaginarlo.

Kagome esta vez vestía un vestido corto y con flores, su cabello bien cepillado por la servicial Rin la había "decentado" un poco, también ella la había maquillado levemente, poniéndole algo de color en los labios que estaban pálidos producto del vértigo. La joven entró y sus ojos serios se posaron de inmediato en los dorados de Inuyasha, que sonrió al verse observado. Los reporteros sacaron más fotografías y ella cubrió con una mano su vista. Aquello ya le daba dolor de cabezas.

- Pasa, pasa, estábamos esperando- Dijo Sesshoumaru acercándose a ella y tomándole el brazo. Kagome tragó apenas sintiendo otra vez la loca carrera de su corazón, las piernas nuevamente comenzaron a temblar y hasta por un momento se sintió demasiado débil como para dar otro paso. Dio gracias en silencio porque el testarudo y prepotente manager la llevaba bien firme hasta su "ídolo".

- Hola, buenos días- Saludó el muchacho cuando estuvo frente a ella, de inmediato los reporteros los rodearon con sus cámaras e Inuyasha la miró con sus ojos llenos de diversión al ver lo atónita que ella estaba. Tomó de pronto su mano y se la llevó a los labios, dando un beso leve y sin apartar la vista de Kagome. La muchacha palideció más y entreabrió sus labios, creyó que hasta había olvidado respirar.- Toma asiento…- Murmuró cuando se incorporó. Inuyasha miró de reojo a Sesshoumaru y este soltó a la chica finalmente, entonces el "ídolo" pasó una mano por la espalda conduciéndola a su silla y hasta apartándosela para que se sentara- Me alegro que ya estes aquí…

Kagome se quedó rígida en su postura, creyendo que tal vez estaba soñando nuevamente… y sin embargo él esta ahí, frente a ella, con sus ojitos dorados y brillantes mirándola de una forma que jamás había visto… pero… no, esa no era la mirada que le conmovía el corazón. Bajó la vista evitando la vergüenza que todo ello le provocaba e intentó pensar algo rápido qué decir. Habían tantas cosas que preguntar, tantas que siempre ideó en sus sueños y ahora… ¡¡realmente ahora no se acordaba de ninguna!!

- Así que te llamas Kagome… - Dijo finalmente él cuando vio que ella ni siquiera había pronunciado palabra. La muchacha alzó la vista e intentó decir "sí" pero la voz no le salió, así que movió rápidamente la cabeza de forma afirmativa. El joven sonrió divertido.-… Es un bonito nombre- Vio las mejillas de ella enrojecer súbitamente y entonces contuvo la sonrisa perversa. Esto se iba a poner divertido, pensó otra vez. Carraspeó y miró de reojo a los reporteros que tomaban fotografías a su alrededor. Sesshoumaru levantó ambas cejas instando a Inuyasha a hacer algo puesto que, si las cosas seguían así, nada interesante iba a pasar. El "ídolo" volvió a mirar a la muchacha que nuevamente había posado los ojos en la mesa. Aunque sus pensamientos esta vez estaban bien distante al cantante. En realidad pensaba en las nauseas que le causaban los pastelitos que allí habían, más los biscochos de chocolate, vainilla y quien sabe qué otros sabores que penetraban en su nariz provocándole realmente asco. Vio de pronto como él vertía agua de una cafetera sobre tu taza y ella sólo rogó a Kami Sama soportar un poco más… o si no en verdad este sería la vergüenza más grande de su vida.- Supongo… - Retomó el joven la conversación vertiendo agua en su taza ahora, ella volvió a alzar la vista a él mirándolo nerviosa en extremo pero con atención-… que querrás preguntarme algo…

Kagome enterró casi las uñas en sus piernas. ¿Preguntas?... ¡¡Tenía miles!! Si fuera mejor fan le preguntaría algo realmente cuerdo, debía pensar, pensar rápido. Suspiró pesadamente. Bien, carraspeó rogando que esta vez la voz le saliera de la boca.

- Ehhh… sí… sí… - Miró a Rin que la calmó a la distancia con su sonrisa amable y ella volvió a posar los ojos en el cantante-… emmm…

- Pregunta lo que quieras… - Murmuró él incorporándose un poco en la mesa hacia ella. Kagome sintió que el corazón le latía demasiado fuerte. Ahí estaba él, tan cerca, sentía incluso el aroma de su perfume… si no fuera que me mezclaba con los dulces del desayuno se sentiría en las nubes pero… - No tengas miedo…

Los periodistas sonrieron entre si esperando atentos a la pregunta de la "fan". La joven tragó con fuerza y sus ojos serios estaban puestos en él. Le provocaba escalofríos aun la mirada del ídolo y la sonrisa también era extraña, le pareció hasta falsa.

- Me gustaría… saber… mmmm… ¿desde cuando te dedicas a cantar?

La sonrisa del joven desapareció de inmediato de sus labios y Sesshoumaru a la distancia levantó una ceja sin comprender. Inuyasha entreabrió sus labios y luego frunció el ceño ¿estaba bromeando? Pero si todos sabían que el año pasado había ganado un concurso en un programa de televisión y a partir de ahí había comenzado una carrera como solista. ¡¡Todo el mundo sabía eso, si era la estrella de Japón¡¡El cantante más popular de su país!

- Desde… ¿cuando me dedico a cantar?- Murmuró el muchacho esta vez confundido, miró el rostro serio de la chica y eso le debeló que ella preguntaba algo que no sabía. Aquello no le agradó mucho-… emmm… desde el año pasado… cuando gané en el programa del canal 5… ¿no lo recuerdas?

La muchacha negó rápidamente con la cabeza e Inuyasha pudo escuchar las risitas de los periodistas que estaban cerca. Hizo una mueca exasperado.

- Ahhh… debe haber sido en ese programa que dan por la tarde… - Dijo ella ya olvidándose de su nerviosismo-… creo que se llama… "_Nuevos Talentos_" o algo así…

Inuyasha bajó la vista y bebió un sorbo de su café. Qué niña tan rara¡si ese programa era el que tenía más rating en la televisión!

- En realidad se llama "_Talentos Juveniles_"- Murmuró, mirando de reojo a Kagome. La muchacha sólo levantó ambas cejas.

- Ahhh sí, creo que sí… a mis amigas les gusta mucho… a mi no tanto… no tengo tiempo para ver esa clase de programas…

Los reporteros rieron más fuerte esta vez mientras Sesshoumaru se levantaba de un brinco de su asiento pero Rin lo detuvo y él volvió a sentarse echando una maldición. Claro, era lógico ¿no? Los reporteros, que en su mayoría eran varones y encontraban en aquel "ídolo" un ser petulante y engreído, simpatizaron con la "fan" pues aquel programa del que hablaban era conocido por sus múltiples escándalos en que los aspirantes a ser "estrellas" se enfrascaban en absurdas y tontas peleas para ser más famosos. En otras palabras, era un "programa basura" con altos índices de audiencia, un reality show.

Herido en su orgullo carraspeó llamando la atención de los reporteros que se tornaron serios de pronto, al fin y al cabo no querían problemas con el "ídolo". El muchacho volvió a mirar a Kagome intentando sonreír para no parecer un idiota y la joven volvió a fruncir el ceño. No, definitivamente aquella sonrisa era asquerosamente falsa.

- Bueno… de todas formas eso no importa… - Dijo Inuyasha-… debes tener muchas obligaciones en el templo… no creo que veas televisión.

Kagome esta vez quedó sorprendida. Abrió sus ojos enormemente impresionada. Fue ella la que se inclinó más en la mesa hacia él.

- ¿Sabes que vivo en un templo?

El "ídolo" rió. ¿Es que acaso le estaba gastando una broma?... ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta que él era quien había ido a comprar ese amuleto para el estrés? Nooo, definidamente ella era "extraña".

- Tu eres distraída… ¿verdad?.

Los reporteros rieron otra vez. Vaya, si fuera un partido estarían 1 a 1. La muchacha ladeó el rostro sin comprender. En verdad no sabía de qué hablaba. Luego lo miró con un poco de rencor, la sonrisa de él se enanchó y su mano de pronto se posó sobre la de la joven que estaba sobre la mesa.

- No importa… eres igual adorable…

Kagome retiró la mano rápidamente y bajó la vista. No, definitivamente este encuentro no se parecía en nada a lo que tanto había soñado.

- Señorita…- Interrumpió un periodista evitando reír a carcajadas. Aunque no era lo que estaban esperando entre un ídolo y su fan, lo que estaba sucediendo ahí era más de lo que esperaban.-… la verdadera ganadora no pudo venir porque según tenemos entendido, sus padres no le dieron el permiso… ¿cómo fue que ella pensó en usted?

- Oh, es que era mi cumpleaños… fue su obsequio… - Respondió ella sonriendo.

- ¿Y usted esperaba eso de ella?- Preguntó otro.

- ¡Claro que no! – Se apresuró a decir- Yo era la menos indicada para recibir ese obsequio… después de todo… no soy TAN fan como mis amigas.

Los reporteros rieron e Inuyasha se esforzó también en sonreír. Definitivamente la odiaba ¿para qué diablos entonces había venido si ni siquiera era su fan?

- ¿Quiere decir que no es su "ídolo"?

Las mejillas de ella se enrojecieron otra vez, bajó la vista avergonzada.

- Sí… sí es mi ídolo… - Murmuró bien bajito. Aquello otra vez desconcertó al muchacho. Bueno ¿lo era o no lo era?, se preguntó fastidiado-… sólo que… siempre digo que soy mala fan…

Todos rieron encantados ante la sinceridad de la muchacha.

- ¿Cómo eso de mala fan?- Preguntó un muchacho joven arreglándose las gafas de la nariz. Kagome lo miró a través de sus tupidas pestañas.

- Bueno… sí… mala fan… que no estoy muy al pendiente de él… de su vida y esas cosas… por ejemplo… - Alzó la vista hacia el muchacho que lucía realmente exasperado-… lo siento pero… ni siquiera sé cual es tu verdadero nombre… ni como se llamaba tu disco anterior…

Para Sesshoumaru la sesión estaba realmente arruinada, hubiera expulsado a todos los periodistas que allí estaban y darle un sermón a tan mal educada muchachita si no fuera porque Rin lo detenía constantemente.

Inuyasha contuvo un poco el aliento y luego volvió a sonreír. No, no iba dejar que ella lo siguiera humillando de esa forma. Ahora era su turno.

- No importa… - Dijo él de pronto levantándose de su silla y posándose a su lado.-… no importa… al contrario… eso me da cierta ventaja… - La cara se llenó de confusión en el rostro de Kagome. Vio como él tomaba nuevamente su mano y se la llevaba a los labios.-… podemos conocernos mejor… si quieres… - La muchacha, que nuevamente había dejado de respirar, arrugó otra vez el ceño confundida. Escuchó las pequeñas risas de los periodistas-… que te parece… esta noche… aquí… - Se había inclinado y su otra mano se posó en su pierna. La joven tembló y lo miró horrorizada.

Las risas se hicieron más fuertes y el muchacho sonrió triunfal al verla casi choqueada. Sí, ahora ella sí lucía bastante avergonzada. De pronto Kagome se levantó de su asiento y casi él sin darse cuenta le abofeteó la cara.

- ¡Atrevido!- Dijo con el rostro rojo de ira.

Muchísimas risas y fotografías y de inmediato Sesshoumaru logró esquivar a Rin y tomó el brazo de la chica que tenía los ojos fijos y fieros en los del muchacho, que la observaba completamente choqueado con una mano sobre la mejilla lastimada.

- Escucha, ya has ido demasiado lejos, creo que es mejor que te vayas.- Dijo el manager casi arrastrándola fuera de la habitación. Kagome, miró una vez al muchacho, deseaba decirle tantas cosas, tantas empezando por la tremenda desilusión que se había llevado con él pero no pudo decir nada. Él la miró impresionado hasta que Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta y entonces el "ídolo" se sentó en la silla con parsimonia. Los periodistas pronto abandonaron también la habitación, realmente contentos con aquella entrevista tan fuera de lo normal, imaginando el impacto que esto iba a causar para la portada de la revista. Cuando estuvieron solos Sesshoumaru se paseó impaciente por la habitación mientras Rin lo observaba con precaución.

- Que se cree esa mocosa¡definitivamente esta loca!- Gruñó.- Pero ahora mismo pido que la bajen, no me importa cual sea el puerto más cercano…

Y mientras tanto Inuyasha seguía ahí, sentado con la mano en la mejilla que le ardía dolorosamente, totalmente choqueado. Nadie nunca en su vida lo había abofeteado.

Continuará…

* * *

** N/A**: Gracias por leer, y por sus reviews. 

Nos vemos, cuidense todas ;)

_**Lady.-**_


	6. Medida Desesperada

**Capítulo 6: "Medida Desesperada"**

- ¡Lo odio!... ¡Lo odio!...¡¡Cómo se atreve!!- Sollozó lanzando las almohadas por los aires y completamente herida.- Cómo se atreve…

Se sentó en la cama derrotada y lloró ocultando el rostro con sus manos amargamente. No, definitivamente esto debía ser una pesadilla, la más horrible de las pesadillas. Ese chico era un sinvergüenza, descarado, atrevido, lejos de la imagen romántica, atenta y sincera que siempre había idealizado. Y ella la muy ingenua conmoviéndose ante la mirada especial que tenía cada vez que cantaba ¿pero cómo diablos se había equivocado tanto?... ¡que clase de sacerdotisa era por haberse dejado engañar de esa forma!

- ¡La culpa la tienen las chicas! Y si yo no me hubiera ilusionado por él… - Se lamentó deseando morir en ese instante. No, definitivamente todas sus ilusiones quedaban horrorosamente destrozadas. Y pensar que hasta en algún momento se había "enamorado" de él, sonrió amargamente al pensarlo. No, eso no podía ser amor, o tal vez sí, se había enamorado de un rostro, de un ser que nunca había conocido, de una ilusión.

&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru se paseó una vez más por la habitación maldiciendo por enésima vez a la "fan" por tal afrenta, hasta que finalmente Rin lo detuvo obligándolo a mirar al "ídolo". Había pasado poco más de media hora desde el "incidente" y él estaba aún así, en aquella actitud de completo desconcierto, sentado en la silla con la mano sobre la mejilla, sin creer lo que había sucedido. El manager miró sin entender a la corista y ella sólo suspiró. Entonces se acercó con lentitud al joven cantante y puso una mano en su hombro.

- No te preocupes… no creo… - Murmuró el hombre sin mucha fe-… que esto sea un escándalo… - Era absurdo decirlo, después de todo lo que él mismo había dicho en ese rato.

Inuyasha al fin retiró la mano de la mejilla y alzó la vista hacia él, con rencor, demasiado rencor. El manager tragó asustado y quitó la mano de su hombro rápidamente.

- Todo esto es pura culpa tuya... - Sus ojos dorados parecían hechos de fuego del mismísimo infierno. Se levantó y se pasó una mano por el cabello con la vista clavada en él- ¡Todo es culpa tuya!... ¡Tú y tus tontas ideas! Sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto, sabía que vendiendo mi dignidad me iba a llevar al suelo…

- Inuyasha… - Murmuró Rin intentando acercarse. Es que en verdad él lucía demasiado herido y enojado, pero se detuvo y lo observó con seriedad.-… tú la provocaste también…

El muchacho clavó sus ojos dorados fieros en ella y entonces comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación como si fuera un león enjaulado.

- ¡Claro, yo!... ¡Yo!... ¡Creí que era como las demás!... ¡Todas anhelan acostarse conmigo, todas me persiguen y se mueren hasta por un solo roce de mi mano!... ¡Y ella!... ¡Ella!!... ¡me abofeteó!

Rin quiso reír en ese momento pero se mordió los labios para no hacerlo. En verdad aquel chico sí que tenía el ego por las nubes, razón tenían algunos periodistas al tildarlo de egocéntrico y engreído… resultaba hasta un hombre superficial ¿habría sido toda su vida así? ella no lo conocía mucho pues llevaba poco tiempo siendo su corista pero… no, se negaba a creer que él era por esencia era así, seguro era por la fama…

- Escucha Inuyasha… - Dijo de pronto Sesshoumaru-… no te preocupes… diremos que esa chiquilla esta medio loca…

- Eso no es justo- Protestó Rin cruzándose de brazos y mirando desafiante al manager- Culpar a un inocente para salvar a Inuyasha… después de todo, él tuvo la culpa.

- No, nada de eso… - Respondió Sesshoumaru dispuesto a enfrascarse en una nueva pelea con la corista. Inuyasha ya los conocía, ambos tenían diferente forma de pensar y enfrentar las cosas pero ambos era tan testarudos que no cederían fácilmente… y él no estaba con ánimos de escuchar ya más peleas. Gruñó exasperado tomándose la cabeza y los otros dos se callaron al instante mirándolo con sorpresa.

- ¡¡ARRGG!!... ¡¡BASTA!!- El muchacho tembló con las manos en la cabeza mientras Rin se había abrazado al cuello de Sesshoumaru asustada ante la reacción del cantante. – Dije que estaba cansado… hastiado… - Alzó al fin el rostro y Rin se acercó más a Sesshoumaru, contrario a ella, el manager estaba bastante serio-… pero tú… tú siempre explotándome… ¡haciéndome hacer cosas ridículas como este estúpido desayuno!- Apuntó con su dedo la mesa sin tocar, con los pastelitos y el café todavía humeando- ¡Te dije que necesitaba descanso!... ¡Y al contrario!... ¡Te comprometes para que yo deba hacer más cosas de las que realmente puedo hacer¡me explotas como si fuera…

- ¡Ya basta!- Interrumpió Sesshoumaru realmente enojado. Hizo que Rin se soltara de su cuello y se acercó desafiante a su hermano menor- La carrera de cantante es así, si no haces cosas la gente te olvida, así de fácil… - Vio que Inuyasha no respondía pero notó en su garganta lo atragantado quizás en palabras que estaba-… sólo hago esto por ti, para que sigas siendo famoso… ¿no querías cantar¿no era ese tu sueño? Pues lo sueños también traen consigo sacrificios… todo lo que tienes ahora es gracias a tu popularidad… y sobre las vacaciones… - El manager entrecerró un poco los ojos y luego suspiró bajando levemente el tono de su voz-… lo siento… estas en pleno proceso de promoción del disco… pero prometo que en un par de meses más las tendrás… sólo tienes que esperar… si te detienes en este momento la compañía disquera nos demandará… también los programas de televisión, radio, entrevistas con revistas… con todos ellos ya tienes concertadas citas que debes cumplir.

Inuyasha quiso hablar, realmente quiso pero luego se arrepintió. Cierto, tenía compromisos que cumplir y todo por culpa del nuevo disco. Lo miró con odio como si su manager tuviera la culpa cuando sabía que en verdad la culpa era suya, pues era su deber como cantante. Apretó los puños casi rojo de ira y finalmente se fue al baño dando un portazo. Rin miró a Sesshoumaru quien exhaló algo aliviado.

- Tranquilo… - Musitó la joven tocándole el brazo.-… se le pasará… creo…

El manager se sentó en la silla y sus ojos se agudizaron más en la taza que antes había servido para la "fan".

- Todo es culpa de esa muchacha…

- No digas eso… pero supongo que no hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que ibas a dejarla en cualquier puerto… - Dijo ella. El hombre alzó la vista hacia la joven, sin expresión.

- En realidad me preocupa más lo que se viene… - Murmuró, imaginando ya qué clases de cosas publicarían las revistas… y qué impacto produciría todo aquel escándalo en Inuyasha… una "fan" abofeteando a su "ídolo"… quien sabe… hasta podría peligrar la carrera del cantante…

&&&&&&&&

El crucero de aproximó más a las costas de Tsukihama, un pequeño pueblo del norte del país y último destino del viaje, lo que significaba que era ahora que emprendería el viaje de regreso a casa. Esa segunda noche anclaron frente al poblado y a bordo se realizó una pequeña fiesta. La gente aprovechó la cercanía del litoral para hacer y recibir llamadas por teléfono y fue en ese momento en que Kagome, que había estado tendida en su cama todo el día, recibió la inesperada llamada a su teléfono móvil.

Claro, refunfuñó al saber que su mamá se lo había dejado dentro de su maleta sabiendo que ella se negaría a usarlo. Odiaba el celular, le daba la impresión que no podría estar tranquila en ningún lugar y ahora lo tenía ahí, a bordo. Se incorporó sintiendo que la cabeza le dolía de tanto llorar y caminó apenas hasta el equipaje abriéndolo y encontrando en uno de los pequeños bolsillos laterales el aparato. Lo miró a través de sus irritados ojos casi rojos y se mordió el labio sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente. No era su mamá… era Yuca… tragó con fuerza y presionó el botón para hablar.

- ¿Si?- Murmuró.

- ¿Kagome?... ¡¡Kagome!!- Escuchó no sólo el grito de Yuca sino también el de sus amigas, sabían que estaban con ella. La muchacha volvió a tragar nerviosamente mientras sentía que comenzaba a temblar.- ¿Es cierto lo que dice aquí en la página Web de la revista?... ¿es cierto? Dinos que no Kagome…

Kagome se desconcertó un momento. Su amiga le hablaba casi con súplica… intentó procesar de qué diablos podría estar hablando…

- Mmmm… ¿qué?... ¿Que dice esa pagina Web?... ¿de qué hablas?

- ¡¡¡De la bofetada!!!- Gimió la otra y la muchacha abrió más los ojos sorprendida- Aunque… eso es mentira ¿verdad?- La escuchó reírse con nervio y a las demás también- Tú nunca harías algo así…seguro debe ser obra de la revista… una mentira de los periodistas…

- Yuca… - Murmuró tragando con fuerza mientras intentaba caminar hasta la cama y caerse sentada en ella-… escucha… yo… - Volvió a tragar recordando lo sucedido-…sí, es cierto. Lo abofeteé.

- ¿¿¿¿QUEEEE????!!!

Kagome tuvo que retirar el móvil de su oído porque el grito que la muchacha había dado la había dejado casi sorda. Las demás parece que se enteraron porque también comenzaron a gritar y a decir un sin fin de cosas. Kagome quiso explicar, se acercó el teléfono a su oído para hacerlo pero las palabras de su amiga la dejaron sin aliento.

- ¡Qué tonta eres, Kagome¡jamás debí darte ese boleto!... ¡estas loca!... ¡loca!

- Pero si… - Intentó protestar, excusarse, hacerles saber lo que había pasado pero los insultos de ellas eran más grandes que la paciencia que tenía ahora. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y apretó el botón de apagado. Listo. Lo único que le faltaba ahora, sus amigas deseaban su cabeza. Lanzó el teléfono en la habitación y se tiró de espaldas en la cama dando un doloroso suspiro. Cielos… cuando volviera a casa seguro la matarían… y no sólo sus amigas¡¡todos las fans de Inuyasha!!

Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Estaba desesperada, y sin embargo cuando volvió a recordar el incidente con el "ídolo" el sentimiento que tuvo fue de tristeza y desolación. Aún no podía creer que todas sus ilusiones estaban rotas. Jamás debió haberlo idealizado tanto, jamás debió permitirse soñar y más aún… enamorarse de esa forma. Sintió un agudo dolor en la sien lo que la hizo arrugar el ceño, volvió a levantarse lamentándose una vez más. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir de ahí y ya no pensar más.

Caminó por el pasillo solitario escuchando la música y las risas de las personas en el salón principal. El vértigo aún era un mal constante, pero ahora, tal vez debido a que no había salido de su camarote en todo el día, sumado a la escasa comida que había probado, más el llanto; la tenían al límite de sus fuerzas. En un tramo tambaleó y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared respirando con agitación y concentrándose de que nada malo le iba a suceder. Pero estaba débil, claro, sin comida y al límite de sus fuerzas emocionales… ¿qué más podía esperar?

- Cielos… podría morirme aquí mismo… pero necesito aire… - Murmuró agitada desviando los ojos hacia un costado. Podía sentir el aire frío del mar que llegaba a sus pulmones y eso en parte la reconfortó.

Antes de llegar dos chicas salieron de un camarote y entonces se detuvieron de súbito al verla. Una de ellas frunció el ceño y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ah si que abofeteaste a Inuyasha… ¿pero cómo te atreviste?

La acompañante de la otra frunció el ceño también y en actitud desafiante había puesto ambas manos en la cintura. Kagome quiso correr.

- No puedo creer que hayas siquiera osado tocarlo… lo lamentarás…

Detrás de ellas apareció un hombre de edad y al instante las chicas cambiaron de actitud. Tal vez era el padre porque las muchachas tuvieron que seguirlo no sin darle antes una mirada casi asesina. Kagome volvió a suspirar. Bien… ¡estaba acabada!

El muchacho guardó la billetera en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa y luego se puso una chaqueta. Se miró en el espejo y acomodó sus largos cabellos dentro de una gorra. Se miró una vez más y sonrió. Hoy iba a ser libre, sabía que estaba mal pero… era una medida desesperada, necesitaba descansar siquiera un día.

Se deslizó por la ventana que daba a babor y saltó al pasillo con cautela. La cerró suavemente y luego miró a su alrededor. Nadie, como lo imaginaba. Era casi las 9 de la noche, seguro todos estaban cenando en el salón principal. Esta era su oportunidad, lo tenía ya todo planeado. Tsukihama estaba tan cerca, se podían ver las luces del poblado desde el barco. Caminó rápidamente un par de metros en donde estaban los botes de emergencia. El joven descubrió uno y luego soltó las amarras, provocando que este cayera al agua y se quedara ahí, meciéndose, esperando sólo por él.

El ruido de que algo caía al mar la alertó. Frunció el ceño extrañada y caminó afirmándose en la pared para no caer a ver que estaba sucediendo. Una sombra negra estaba en la baranda del crucero y ella creyó que tal vez estaba soñando. A la luz de la luna sólo pudo divisar su silueta atlética, y sólo un segundo más tarde esta cayó al vacío. La muchacha abrió la boca pero no salió ni un grito de su garganta. Tal vez esa persona había caído por accidente, tal vez necesitaba ayuda. Corrió a penas hasta el borde y se asomó temerariamente en los barandales del crucero a mirar qué había sucedido.

- ¡Oiga!... ¡Oiga!... ¿se encuentra bien?- Gritó asomándose más y sin saber cómo, sus débiles dedos se deslizaron de la baranda y ella cayó fuertemente al agua.

Inuyasha había alzado el rostro cuando escuchó la voz femenina preguntando por alguien. Vio la silueta asomarse en la baranda y luego caer. Echó una maldición soltando los remos y se levantó quitándose la chaqueta y luego lanzándose al agua. La persona no estaba muy lejos de él y parecía que no sabía nadar, pues chapoteaba en el agua y apenas podía gritar, seguro que debido a que entraba agua a su boca. Intentó tranquilizarla mientras llegaba a su lado.

- ¡Tranquila! Tranquila, ya voy por usted…

De pronto ella se hundió y ya no le fue visible. Su corazón se aceleró aterrado y braceó más rápido hasta el lugar en donde la había visto. Miró a su alrededor y luego se hundió en las heladas aguas buscando en donde estaba y rogando a Kami por encontrarla. Al fin la vio, hundiéndose cada vez más, casi inconciente y él nadó más rápido hasta que la alcanzó. La tomó por la cintura y se asomó a la superficie con dificultad. Cuando finalmente salió la escuchó toser y aferrarse a su cuello con desesperación, sollozando. Él nadó hasta el bote nuevamente y la calmó.

- Tranquila… tranquila, ya todo pasó…

Ella volvió a toser y sollozar y cuando finalmente llegaron al bote la subió y luego él la siguió. Sentada, con el cabello húmedo cubriendo su rostro y la cabeza baja, la chica seguía tosiendo y sollozando. Había estado a punto de ahogarse y era comprensible. Inuyasha tragó mirándola en silencio y de pronto se volteó asustado viendo que el crucero comenzaba a elevar anclas. Se iba, era seguro, volvió los ojos hacia la mujer que había salvado y entonces en ese momento ella alzó la vista, los cabellos negros y largos se apartaron del rostro y aquellos ojos castaños que lo habían humillado horas atrás lo miraron con profundo dolor y luego sorpresa. Inuyasha retuvo el aliento y vio que la chica palidecía más.

- ¡Tu!- Dijo el joven asombrado. Kagome iba a decir algo pero volvió a toser desesperadamente. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista vio con horror como el crucero se alejaba. Y entonces volvió a mirarlo, aterrada, y él impresionado… entonces se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí, con él, en el bote… solos…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Muchas gracias por los 100 reviews, gracias por leer y gracias por el apoyo. Nos vemos amigas. 

_**Lady.**_


	7. La Voluntad del Idolo

**Capítulo 7: "La Voluntad del Idolo" **

Kagome bajó la vista al ver el rostro de estupefacción y luego de desagrado que él tenía. No podía ser, realmente esto no podía estar pasando. Sintió la mirada quemante sobre ella, enrojeció de vergüenza a pesar de lo muy pálida que estaba. No, esto no estaba pasando.

- No sé porqué diablos me pasan estas cosas a mi… - Murmuró el cantante finalmente. Ella apenas alzó el rostro y lo vio voltearse en dirección al crucero que cada vez se alejaba más de ellos-… lo único que me faltaba… todo esta arruinado…

No se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera a respirar, se quedó ahí sin mover un solo músculo pero el viento golpeó con fuerza y ella tembló. Cierto, estaba mojada, con apenas un vestido, con tanto frío que sus dientes comenzaron a castañear… vaya, seguro se moriría de hipotermia. Estornudó al sentir la nariz helada y él volteó de pronto mirándola con disgusto. La joven arrugó el ceño, ya basta con tanta estúpida actitud.

- ¡No fue mi culpa!- Protestó herida- Pensé que alguien había tenido una accidente¡sólo quise ayudar!

Se produjo un silenció y la chica bajo la vista avergonzada, luego lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente.

- Bueno… - Dijo él al fin. Kagome sintió de pronto algo de abrigo sobre sus hombros, alzó el rostro y se dio cuenta que el cantante había puesto una chaqueta en ella, sus mejillas se tiñeron más de rubor-… sí… fue un accidente…

- Lo siento… yo… - Ella había sentido un vuelco en el corazón… su actitud tan amable la desconcertaba, pero luego la muchacha frunció el ceño. Un segundo… ¿pero qué estaba haciendo él en un bote?-… oye… - Murmuró impresionada, teniendo de inmediato la atención de él-… ¿te ibas del crucero?!

Inuyasha tragó apenas mirándola sorprendido. Maldición, todo arruinado. Resopló reteniendo los deseos de gritar de rabia, pero se calmó más pronto de lo normal al ver la mirada atenta que ella le daba esta vez. Suspiró y se sentó en frente a la chica tomando los remos.

- Sólo deseaba tener algo de tiempo para descansar… - Musitó.

- Pero… pero…- La muchacha pestañeó rápidamente-… ¿dejarás todo abandonado?... ¿A dónde irás?

Él le dio una medio mirada de irritación. Kagome lo comprendió y se acurrucó más la chaqueta en su cuerpo.

- ¿Ves las luces de allí?- Apuntó de pronto hacia la costa. Kagome asintió débilmente- Pues es un pequeño pueblo llamado Tsukihama… pretendo quedarme un par de días allí… - La miró nuevamente entrecerrando los ojos-… bueno… pretendía…

Claro que… ahora con ella ahí todos sus planes quedaban arruinados. Si la dejaba ir, la muchacha seguro iría con el chisme a la prensa o a Sesshoumaru y su descanso no duraría más de un día. ¡Demonios!, apretó la mandíbula fuertemente desviando la vista hacia la costa y remando más rápido.

- La vida de un artista… - Dijo de pronto Kagome interrumpiendo el silencio del lugar, él alzó la vista clavando sus ojos dorados en ella-… debe ser muy estresante…

Inuyasha sonrió al recordar aquella vez en que le pidió un amuleto para el estrés y la chica sintió nuevamente un vuelco en el corazón. Esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa era tan… verdadera… tan distinta a las otras que le había dado antes…

- Tú realmente eres distraída… - Murmuró el "ídolo" desviando el rostro y dejando nuevamente sorprendida a Kagome.-… pues sí… bastante… se tienen muchos compromisos impostergables… - Explicó con calma-… y se tiene que lidiar con fans algo extrañas también… - Susurró mirándola de reojo. La sonrisa esta vez había desaparecido de su rostro y Kagome tragó apenas sintiéndose avergonzada. Recordar lo sucedido la hizo estremecer¿ese chico había querido aprovecharse de ella por su condición de fan?… ahora estaba a su lado y no le pareció tan arrogante como antes.

El viento sopló fuertemente esta vez y la joven volvió a estornudar. Inuyasha la miró de reojo y tensó la mandíbula, más no dijo nada. Cuando el bote llegó a tierra él bajó y el agua le llegó hasta las rodillas. Kagome también se levantó pero inesperadamente él la tomó en brazos. En ese momento la muchacha lo miró aterrada, pero el chico se encogió de hombros dándose cuenta de la actitud de ella.

- No quiero ser el responsable de una muerte por pulmonía…

- No me enfermaré, te lo aseguro.- Dijo ella mirándolo con atención. Él, que tenía los ojos fijos en el frente, la miró intrigado.

- Supongo que te puedo creer… las palabras de una sacerdotisa siempre me huelen a profecía.- La dejó en la tierra y la muchacha se le quedó mirando nuevamente sorprendida. Es que sus actitudes, sus palabras… estaba siendo amable otra vez… era tan confuso todo…

Caminaron rodeando la playa con el viento cada vez más fuerte, como si se acercara una tormenta. Las luces que él había señalado no estaban muy lejos, era tan tarde ya, Kagome supuso que, por la posición de la luna allá en el cielo, tal vez era pasada la medianoche. Se estremeció y lo miró. El chico iba un paso adelante caminando con rapidez. Su perfil era tranquilo, tan… diferente, cielos, la desconcertaba tanto, era como el Inuyasha de sus sueños, no el engreído, no el egocéntrico, sino el amable, el atento… sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente. Tonta Kagome tonta, pensó bajando la vista, ya había comenzado a dejar volar su imaginación y se había re-jurado que nunca más lo haría. Ahh, pero… las circunstancias en que se encontraban ahora… estaban ellos dos solos ahí… nadie se lo creería… Kagome frunció levemente el ceño y volvió a mirarlo.

- ¿Cómo volveré al crucero? Supongo que llamarás a tu manager ¿verdad?

Lo escuchó reír, su risa la hizo estremecerse, era tan… extraña, diablos, volvía ser un presumido, esta vez el muchacho la miró y sonrió a medias. Su sonrisa falsa, pensó Kagome adoptando una actitud a la defensiva.

- Por si no lo sabías mi manager lo único que quería era dejarte abandonada en el primer puerto que encontráramos- Respondió con crueldad. Kagome se detuvo súbitamente y lo miró con confusión.

- ¿Eh?

El muchacho volvió a darle una media mirada y no dijo nada, siguió su camino y luego ella lo siguió.

- Bueno pero… - Comenzó nuevamente a decir, nerviosa, acurrucándose más en la chaqueta-… ¿qué haré? Quiero decir… debo volver a casa de alguna forma… - Tragó con dificultad-… y mis cosas estan en el crucero… no tengo nada más lo que llevo puesto.

Lo volvió a escuchar reír y él volteó sonriendo a medias y mirándola de la cabeza a los pies. Su mirada casi lujuriosa le aterró.

- Sí, sé perfectamente que llevas bien poco puesto.

La muchacha frunció el ceño enojada, las mejillas se le habían encendido súbitamente.

- ¡Grosero! – Le reprochó. Él se encogió de hombros y volvió a caminar. Pero qué chico tan impertinente, pensó Kagome con rabia, se comportaba amablemente y luego actuaba como todo un promiscuo. Quiso odiarlo, realmente quiso hacerlo. Intentó seguirlo nuevamente- ¿Sabes? Creí que eras una persona atenta y amable… y no un chico tan engreído…

- ¿Lo dice la chica que dice ser mi fan y luego me abofetea?- Preguntó sarcástico. Ella lo miró algo avergonzada y tragó dolorosamente.

- ¿Crees que por ser una fan voy a perder mi dignidad? – Respondió.

Inuyasha casi se atragantó. Cielos, esas eran sus palabras hacia Sesshoumaru. Suspiró pesadamente realmente disgustado.

- Bueno, tal vez mejor ni seas mi admiradora… - Él sonrió con ironía y ella lo miró casi con odio.

- Creo que desde hace rato ya no lo soy. – Mintió- Pero no te preocupes… - Le tocó ella el hombro-.. una fan menos no ha de importarte ¿verdad?

Inuyasha se detuvo de súbito y sus ojos se posaron con un extraño fulgor en los de la muchacha. Se produjo un silencio, ella se estremeció, era incómodo, no sabía que hacer ahora, él la miraba con tanta seriedad que creyó que cualquier cosa iba a pasar.

- Realmente no.- Respondió al fin, secamente.

Aquello le dolió. Kagome quiso decirle algo más, un reproche, algo con qué desquitarse y dejar de sentirse humillada pero no supo qué decir. Él volvió a caminar y en ese momento la chica dudó. ¿Debía seguirlo dadas las condiciones en que se encontraban? El la odiaba, era obvio y ella… ella… ¿lo detestaba? Cada vez se alejaba más en la oscuridad de la noche y Kagome sintió miedo del lugar. Para su sorpresa el muchacho se giró repentinamente y la miró con seriedad.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí, parada?

Vaya… con aquella arrogancia le daban deseos de odiarlo. Miró a su alrededor todo oscuro y totalmente desconocido. Apretó los puños de sus manos y bajó la vista caminando rápidamente hasta donde él estaba, conteniendo los deseos de decir algo.

No se hablaron nada más, hasta que llegaron al pequeño poblado. Las calles desiertas la hizo estremecer, ni un alma había allí. Se preguntó qué diablos tenía el cantante pensando. Él miró a su alrededor y finalmente suspiró aliviado. Caminó y ella le siguió el paso sintiendo el eco de sus pisadas en toda aquella quietud.

El "ídolo" se detuvo frente a un pequeño edificio de tres pisos a la orilla de la calle y Kagome dirigió sus ojos hacia donde él los tenía posados. "Hotel", decía el letrero. La muchacha levantó una ceja… ¿acaso pediría alojamiento?

- Vamos- Dijo él. Kagome lo miró sin siquiera moverse y el muchacho se volvió a mirarla exasperado. - ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué pretendes?-Preguntó casi asqueada. Él levantó ambas cejas y luego comenzó a reír. Realmente ella sí lucía graciosa, también parecía asustada.

- ¿Acaso quieres dormir en la calle?- Preguntó burlón.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, volvió a apretar los puños, realmente la exasperaba pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, él tenía razón.

- ¿Y tienes dinero siquiera?- Le preguntó como si no creyera mucho en él. Lo vio acercarse a ella, demasiado, y entonces alzó su mano y la posó sobre su pecho, en la cartera de su húmeda camisa.

- Te dije que tenía todo planeado… no permitiré que me arruines el descanso.

Ella vio la billetera que sobresalía y se preguntó como aquello no se le había caído al momento de ir a rescatarla. Enrojeció y tragó nuevamente. Inuyasha entró al lugar y sólo después de un momento de duda Kagome lo siguió, pero se quedó a una distancia prudente observando como él hablaba con el recepcionista. Mientras tanto sentía que el estómago se encogía. Jamás ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que podría quedarse con él, en un lugar así, bajo aquellas circunstancias. Miró a su alrededor, no era un hotel de lujo, sino bastante pequeño pero muy bien decorado y acogedor. Cerca habían unos sillones pero ella dudó en sentarse, estaba tan mojada y desastrada que dudaba ahora si les iban a permitir alojar ahí. Tragó nuevamente. Más le valía pedir una habitación para cada uno…

- Me alegro que hayan inventado las tarjetas de crédito. Bueno, esta es tu llave.- Dijo de pronto él meciendo la llave ante sus ojos, sobresaltándola, ella se mordió los labios sin atreverse a aceptarla. El muchacho tensó la quijada exasperado- ¿Vas a aceptarla o no?

Kagome alzó la vista a él, herida. ¿Tanto le irritaba su presencia?

- Si te molesta tanto que este aquí… harías algo para enviarme a casa, así no te molesto en tus "vacaciones"- Respondió con rencor y cruzándose de brazos. El "ídolo" la miró también con rencor y luego se acercó más a ella provocando que los latidos de su corazón se acelerasen horriblemente, el susurro de su voz cerca de su oído le dio escalofríos y la dejó estática.

- No creas que disfruto el que estes ahora aquí… no estabas en mis planes… ni siquiera hablaba en serio la otra vez cuando me diste la bofetada… - Se irguió y la miró con seriedad-… pero si te vas a casa todos sabrán que estoy aquí… y no pienso que mi descanso quede arruinado.

Kagome pareció no comprender, levantó una ceja totalmente confundida.

- No diré nada- Murmuró.

Inuyasha hizo una leve mueca.

- No, no confío.

- ¿Y entonces? – Preguntó casi temerosa mirándolo a los ojos.

Lo vio sonreír malvadamente, ella volvió a sentir escalofríos.

- No te irás- Respondió con la voz demasiado ronca y siniestra. La chica entreabrió los labios, creyó que escuchaba mal- Te quedarás aquí… volveremos en un par de días… separadamente por supuesto… ya veremos qué decimos después a la prensa... en caso de que se llegue a saber que estuvimos juntos… pero no creo… con lo de la bofetada les debe quedar claro que nunca estaríamos juntos…

Kagome retrocedió un paso y lo observó creyendo que estaba soñando, luego meneó la cabeza a punto de estallar.

- ¡¿Estas loco?!!!- Dijo luego horrorizada- ¿Quedarme contigo?

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro y la barrió nuevamente con la mirada.

- ¿Crees que sólo estoy interesado en acostarme contigo? – Se burló y más, cuando la vio enrojecer y bajar el rostro, avergonzada- No me interesas, sólo hago esto porque no me queda de otra… además creo que me debes un favor, por salvarte la vida.

Ella se sintió herida, quiso decirle algo pero sentía que le dolía demasiado la garganta. Él tomó su mano y dejó la llave en su palma con brusquedad.

- Lo siento…- Agregó de pronto el cantante con voz ronca, la chica tenía la mirada baja y no se dio cuenta del rostro de casi arrepentimiento que él tenía-… tómalo como tus vacaciones también… - También su voz se había suavizado, pero Kagome ni siquiera lo notó, demasiado herida con sus palabras-… tengo entendido que la escuela y el templo no te dejan mucho tiempo para descansar… supongo que lo necesitas tanto como yo…

Lo escuchó suspirar y luego alejarse. Estaba ahí, con deseos de llorar, no por el echo de estar en aquel lugar, por no poder volver a su casa, por depender de él; sino por el desprecio que había utilizado en sus palabras. Jamás se fijaría en ella, no era nadie, nada, comparada con las otras mujeres que siempre lo rondaban… y él se lo había dejado muy claro…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por leer y por sus alentadores reviews. Nos vemos. ;) 

_**Lady.**_


	8. Intentando Confiar

**Capítulo 8: "Intentando Confiar"**

Cuando finalmente decidió ir a la que correspondía su habitación, ya se había tranquilizado, en parte. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entró a un lugar que le pareció demasiado ostentoso para ser un hotel de pueblo. Era una cama amplia, ubicada al fondo, bien hecha, con grandes almohadones de fundas blancas y mobiliario rústico, grandes ventanales que daban al patio con una solitaria piscina. Demasiado para ella. Se miró y vio el barro de sus piernas, de su sucio y húmedo vestido, ahí adentro era tan agradable, tibio, acogedor. Se acurrucó en la chaqueta y de pronto fue conciente de lo que tenía encima. Era de él. Sin saber como deslizó la mejilla por un costado de la tela, sintiendo la suavidad y el abrigo, junto con el inconfundible aroma de su costoso perfume varonil. Ahora todo era tan diferente, podía sentirse embriaga de él, ya sin las molestias del mareo en el crucero. No, este perfume le provocaba extrañas sensaciones en el cuerpo, podría quedarse así, bajo su hechizo, sin importar el tiempo, olvidarse de todo… luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Enrojeció y recordó aquellas palabras hirientes que el "ídolo" le había dicho unos momentos antes.

_- ¿Crees que sólo estoy interesado en acostarme contigo?... No me interesas, sólo hago esto porque no me queda de otra… además creo que me debes un favor, por salvarte la vida. _

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y entonces se quitó la chaqueta lanzándola lejos. Él era un insensible, un insoportable, presumido y engreído ¿cómo podía cantar canciones tan bonitas que conmovían el corazón?... ¿Y como ella se había sentido tan embriagada por la mirada y la sonrisa que brindaba cuando cantaba?

- Es un farsante… - Murmuró con rabia. Se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo los brazos helados esta vez. Miró nuevamente a su alrededor y entonces comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Cielos, ella ahí en un costoso hotel sin una prenda de ropa más que la puesta. Qué horrible e incómodo todo. Cuanto lo detestaba, por presumido, por obligarla a hacer su voluntad. Si tuviera dinero escaparía. Entonces una idea se posó en su mente iluminando su rostro. Oh, un teléfono. Sonrió y se acercó rápidamente al que estaba junto a la cama. Si llamaba a su mamá con llamada por pagar, le explicaría todo y le pediría dinero para volver. Levantó el auricular sonriendo mientras marcaba, pero luego se detuvo.

_- Sólo deseaba tener algo de tiempo para descansar… _

Kagome arrugó el ceño al recodar aquellas palabras. Las había dicho con tanto agobio… si él había "escapado" del crucero pues debía estar realmente exhausto de su situación. Maldición, se mordió el labio, pero podría irse y no decir nada. Luego de eso dejó el auricular en el teléfono. No, él tenía razón, sabrían que estaban allí… además… sí, era cierto, necesitaba también vacaciones… y más aun sabiendo lo que le esperaba, de sus amigas, de las fans de él mismo. Suspiró y luego movió la cabeza. No, no estaba preparada para volver aún, seguro si volvía no duraría mucho tiempo viva.

El muchacho sonrió a medias cuando se tendió en la cama como un niño. Estaba lejos del odioso y cada vez neurasténico Sesshoumaru, de las entrevistas, del brillo de las luces, del bullicio y de las fans. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. No, no estaba libre de las fans, aún en estas circunstancias había una… una muy extraña y molesta chiquilla. Se incorporó haciendo una mueca y sostuvo su cabeza con una mano mientras sus ojos se posaban en un lugar indeterminado de la habitación… ¿podría confiar en ella y en su silencio? Pues se decía que no, seguro que ella haría cualquier cosa por irse, o llamar a alguna revista o canal para informarles donde estaban y como era lógico, sacar un buen provecho de eso. Todas eran así. Tensó la quijada irritado ante el pensamiento y se levantó casi de un salto dispuesto a hacerle una nueva amenaza. Más cuando su mano estuvo en la perilla de la puerta su corazón le dijo que se detuviera… pero recordó su bofetada, aquello sí le había dolido, no el golpe, sino el hecho de haberlo depreciado de esa forma. Gruñó al pensarlo y su mano se apretó tanto en la perilla que su piel se tornó blanca por la falta de sangre. ¿Quién se creía? Abofetearlo… ¡a él!... ¡Que era objeto de deseo de cualquier mujer!

- De todas formas mejor espero… - Musitó en un murmullo y entrecerrando los ojos. De cualquier forma ya era muy tarde y no tenía más deseos que dormir hasta mediodía si fuera posible. Caminó hasta la cama nuevamente y se tendió en ella con las manos en la cabeza y mirando el techo. Sesshoumaru tal vez no se daría cuenta de su ausencia hasta el día siguiente, y para eso ya el crucero iba a estar bien lejos. La ventaja era no haber tenido un concierto esa noche. Sí, ya imaginaba el rostro de su manager al darse cuenta que él no estaba. Seguro le daría un colapso nervioso, pero luego esbozó una gran sonrisa, para eso tenía a Rin que lo cuidara. Rió secretamente y se ladeó. El amor tan evidente de aquellos dos le daba algo de envidia, una persona como el agrio Sesshoumaru, encontrar a una mujer tan paciente y a que a pesar de todo siempre estaba a su lado como su corista… eso realmente podía ser amor… frunció el ceño… no era interés… como las chicas con las que había estado… todas eran iguales, todas. Y seguro que esta chica tan rara también. Se incorporó hastiado y entonces tomó un teléfono. No, no podía confiar en ella.

- Habla recepción- Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. El cantante hizo una mueca. No, realmente no podía confiar en ella…

&&&&&&&&

Cuando abrió los ojos con pereza, de inmediato se incorporó de la cama asustada dando un pequeño grito al ver los ojos dorados tan cerca, como un felino, que parecían observarla con atención pero seriedad.

- Pero… pero… ¿qué haces?- Preguntó horrorizada orillándose más a un rincón y cerrando más la bata que había utilizado como ropa de dormir, considerando que no tenía más que el vestido que había lavado la noche anterior y que esperaba estuviera seco.

El cantante, que extrañamente estaba sentado sobre la cama, casi a su lado, se irguió y le mostró un par de bolsas de papel que ella miró luego extrañada.

- Pedí que compraran ropa para nosotros…espero que te sirva por estos días.

Kagome pestañeó pensando que tal vez estaba soñando, otra vez, entonces observó a su alrededor. La habitación del hotel y la quietud del lugar. Lo miró impresionada cuando él dejo las bolsas en el suelo.

- Gra… gracias… - Murmuró bajando la vista y arropándose más la bata ya que estaba desnuda y tenerlo ahí tan cerca, precisamente a él, hacía que el cuerpo temblara de miedo.

El "ídolo" sólo hizo una mueca pero la miró luego a los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo. En su rostro no había arrogancia, ni egocentrismo, ni nada que le recordara al Inuyasha que le había dicho aquellas dolorosas palabras la noche anterior, es más, Kagome tragó incómoda ante el silencio y su mirada insistente y sintió que se ruborizaba por completo. Inuyasha finalmente sonrió, al darse cuenta de lo incómodo de la situación.

- Voy… a estar en la piscina…- Dijo de pronto con el tono de voz demasiado conciliatorio. La chica lo miró creyendo que él tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza porque esa forma tan amable de hablar no era para usarla con ella, al menos.

Su corazón latió fuertemente cuando el cantante enanchó su sonrisa y sus ojos dorados parecieron concentrarse en los suyos. Él finalmente volteó y salió de allí y la joven se quedó estática por unos momentos sin saber qué diablos estaba pasando… luego levantó una ceja… ¿acaso era bipolar? Si sólo anoche la trataba tan despreciablemente y ahora… ahora… ella se llevó una mano al corazón… ahora él se parecía al Inuyasha de sus sueños…

El cantante pasó por la recepción y sacó la billetera. Extrajo de ella un fardo de billetes y se los entregó al hombre que se rehusó de inmediato. El joven insistió.

- Por favor, acéptelo, sabe que es mi forma de agradecer- Dijo, recordando lo que le había dicho en su primer reporte del día. Que ninguna llamada había salido de la habitación de la chica. Aquello le llevó una sorpresa, pues él daba por sentado que se iría, lo delataría o algo por el estilo. Pero no, la muchacha había estado todo el tiempo en la habitación.

- Bueno, gracias de todas formas, señor Taisho- Respondió el recepcionista con una sonrisa y de inmediato Inuyasha miró a todos lados y luego lo silenció.

- Shhh... Que nadie debe saber que estoy aquí.

- No se preocupe, este hotel esta casi vacío en esta temporada, ya lo sabe- Respondió nuevamente. El muchacho asintió con levedad, pues bien lo sabía ya que una vez había estado en ese lugar cuando recién comenzaba a ser famoso.- Aunque debo decirle que ha aparecido en todos los programas de farándula del mediodía…

Inuyasha levantó una ceja.

- Pero eso no es de extrañar- Respondió con falsa modestia. El hombre sonrió divertido.

- Oh, sí, pero esto es bien diferente, en verdad esta en el ojo de las noticias.

Inuyasha lo miró esta vez con seriedad.

- ¿Qué es lo que dicen? – Preguntó dubitativo- ¿Que no estoy en el crucero?

El recepcionista rió y se inclinó en el mesón de manera cómplice.

- En realidad creen que tuvo algún accidente… como el caerse del barco… - Murmuró. El joven levantó ambas cejas-… dicen que hay un testigo que vio a una persona caer al mar…

- ¿Ah si?- Musitó el joven con un hilo de voz.

- Sólo que el pobre estaba un poco ebrio y no se acuerda a que altura del viaje fue eso…- Acotó el hombre irguiéndose y sonriendo-… creo señor, que a estas alturas tiene a muchas fans llorando por su inevitable pérdida…

El chico levantó más las cejas totalmente sorprendido pero luego tuvo deseo de reír ¿Qué lo creían muerto? Eso iba más allá de cualquier cosa.

- Vaya… - Musitó-… bueno… supongo que eso… me permitirá estar más tranquilo…

El recepcionista sólo rió de buena gana. "Ídolos", siempre haciendo locuras.

&&&&&&&&

Se había quedado con la boca abierta y mirando casi hipnotizada la pantalla de TV. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? Hablaba la presidenta de su fans club, una chica llamada Natsuna, que lloraba amargamente al saber la noticia. Luego habían dado un resumen de lo que había sucedido en el crucero, la bofetada que ella misma le había dado y luego ya nadie más había sabido de él. Especulaban que la culpable era ella, la fans "loca" que con su bofetada había sumido al "ídolo" en una "depresión" y que tal vez lo había llevado a la decisión de querer lanzarse por la borda. De su propia desaparición decían que se había escapado en un bote que faltaba y que nadie conocía su paradero.

Kagome comenzó a temblar, no, eso no podía estar pasando pero… ¿cómo podían inventar tantas cosas absurdas? Se levantó de la cama de un brinco y salió de la habitación. Vestía jeans demasiado ajustados para su criterio y un top que apenas le cubría el ombligo, había hecho una mueca al verlo pero peor era estar con el vestido que ni siquiera se le habían quitado las manchas de lodo.

Estaba furiosa, demasiado. Era el colmo a lo que estaban llegando las cosas. Nadie después le creería que había sido "forzada" a esto. Se detuvo de súbito en el pasillo asustada. Pensándolo bien… ¡pero si ni ella misma se lo creería!

- Ahhh ¿porqué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi?- Gimió tomándose la cabeza y afirmando la espalda en la pared. Toda la culpa la tenía él, sólo él. Le daban deseos de abofetearlo de nuevo, se lo merecía, ahora todas las chicas del país la culpaban de su "muerte" y seguro que deseaban su cabeza. No, esto no se lo iba a perdonar. Volvió a erguirse y retomó la caminata a la piscina. El sol le dio de lleno en los ojos y Kagome posó su mano en la frente intentando evitarlo, luego miró a su alrededor, el lugar estaba desolado, pero junto a la piscina, una figura solitaria estaba tendida en una silla de playa. – Argg¡ahí estas!- Gruñó caminando rápidamente hasta él. Lo miró con rabia, el "ídolo" usaba anteojos oscuros y un pantalón corto de baño. Ella intentó no quedarse hipnotizada en los músculos de su estómago y entonces intentó recordar lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando el joven notó que el sol se había ido, abrió sus ojos y la vio a ella, ahí, de pie a su lado, ocultándole el sol, con el rostro realmente gracioso, enojada, enfadada, seguro, parecía que saldrían chispas de aquellos ojos. Se incorporó y se quitó los lentes de sol y esbozando una sonrisa inocente que a la chica no le conmovió mucho el corazón.

- ¡Es tu culpa!- Gritó apuntándolo con el dedo. – Si me hubieses dejado ir… ¡si yo no estuviera aquí no estarían buscando mi cabeza!

El muchacho parecía demasiado tranquilo, sonrió más y luego volvió a tenderse en la silla, haciéndose el desentendido.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Murmuró.

La joven encrispó los dedos con los ojos fijos en su garganta, luego resopló. No, era una sacerdotisa, tenía que controlarse.

- Lo sabes perfectamente, tu cara te delata- Dijo sin embargo. El levantó una ceja mirándola sin creer.

- ¿Conoces cuando miento?

- ¡Ah!... ¡No desvíes el tema!... ¡El caso es que todo es por tu culpa!... ¡Tú culpa! Me acusan de ser la responsable de tu posible "muerte"- Lo apuntó con el dedo como si estuviera reprendiendo a un niño.- ¡Te ordeno que soluciones todo este lío!

Él volvió a tenderse en la silla y esta vez cerró los ojos.

- Ahh, ya relájate… prometo que lo solucionaré… pero no ahora… estoy descansando…

- ¡Oh!- Ella realmente estaba casi histérica, pero era comprensible, después de todo era la única "culpable" de lo que le había sucedido al "ídolo" de Japón, todo el mundo desearía asesinarla en estos momentos ¿no era una carga demasiado para llevar?- ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado?... ¿No te preocupa lo que la gente pueda estar pensando?... ¿Y no te importa lo que me pase a mí?

- Nooo, eso no me importa… - Se burló él entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo. La muchacha se mordió el labio y sin pensarlo demasiado acercó la mano para abofetearlo pero inesperadamente él se incorporó y retuvo su mano fuertemente con la suya. La fuerza con que la sostuvo la obligó a caer de rodillas en el pasto y de pronto ambos se vieron demasiado cerca, mirándose a los ojos, que de pronto a él le parecieron confundidos y a la vez temerosos, la rabia de ella había desaparecido.-… ya te conozco Kagome… conozco tus movimientos… - Murmuró con ironía, ella sintió el aliento de su boca tan cerca que le rozó el rostro, no pudo evitarlo, tembló su cuerpo y él lo notó-… no vuelvas a abofetearme… o lo lamentarás… - Sonrió al decirlo y la chica creyó que el estómago se le encogía, sus ultimas palabras fueron casi en un susurro. Kagome luego de un instante forcejeó y él la soltó. Se levantó y sacudió sus rodillas completamente avergonzada, se sentía de pronto débil, tonta y peor aún, demasiado enamorada de él, rogaba al cielo no haber tenido cara de "borrego a medio morir" como todas esas fans.- ¿Sabes?- Dijo Inuyasha nuevamente alzando la voz, ella lo miró y retuvo el aliento- … haz lo que quieras… - El cantante se levantó de su asiento-… realmente pensé que eras distinta… pero supongo que sólo quieres regresar para decirles a todos qué tal soy ¿verdad?- La miró de pronto herido y Kagome lo miró sin entender-… realmente creí que eras diferente… - Se volteó y caminó hacia el interior del hotel mientras la muchacha lo miraba con el corazón oprimido. Y mientras él caminaba no supo porqué se sintió decepcionado…

- Que haga lo que quiera… - Murmuró el "ídolo" con rabia.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Me atrasé un día en actualizar jeje, sorry, me tocaron días muy duros u.u... pero me alegraron su reviews, gracias por ellos y por leer el fic, nos vemos ;) 

_**Lady.-**_


	9. La Promesa de Inuyasha

**Capítulo 9: "La Promesa de Inuyasha"**

¿Cómo que ella era diferente? Aquello no lo entendió muy bien y sin embargo no fue eso lo que la dejó en shock sino la forma en que le había hablado y la había mirado. Se llevó una mano al corazón sintiendo como este latía, sus piernas aun temblaban y finalmente suspiró dejándose caer sentada en la silla de playa. Cielos, aunque quisiera odiarlo, detestarlo, porque al fin y al cabo era un engreído, egoísta y egocéntrico… no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía. Volvió a suspirar… ¿y qué iba a hacer ahora? Bueno… después de todo… y bajo estas circunstancias… no podía volver a su casa sin poner su propia vida en peligro… cielos ¿cómo se había metido en un lío de estas proporciones?

Él caminó con las manos en puño y los labios apretados. Después de haber creído que ella era diferente por no haberse ido durante la noche, por no haber realizado una llamada delatora¡ja! Qué ingenuo, seguro que ella sólo estaba esperando la oportunidad para hacerlo. Quiso odiarla, realmente quiso hacerlo pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo, nunca podía, ni siquiera pudo hacerlo cuando lo humilló delante de los periodistas, cuanto lo abofeteó, cuando arruinó sus planes de descanso… ¿porqué no podía hacerlo? Se detuvo frente a la recepción reflexionando. ¿Sería acaso porque de alguna forma lo hacía sentirse como un "simple mortal"? Igual a aquella vez en que tuvieron su primer encuentro en el templo, Kagome había sido tan amable y sincera en sus palabras…

- El amuleto- Lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón corto y lo observó. Después de todo, de alguna forma, le había funcionado…

- ¿Se encuentra bien señor?- Preguntó el recepcionista. Inuyasha alzó el rostro y lo miró con seriedad, luego se acercó lentamente hasta el mesón.

- Ella… ¿ha hecho alguna llamada?- Preguntó casi con un hilo de voz, deseando que él le dijera que no. Contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba su respuesta, el hombre finalmente negó.

- No señor, nada.

El cantante suspiró y tragó con dificultad. Pero qué extraña niña. ¿Cómo era capaz de confundirlo tanto? Se iba a retirar a la alcoba pero luego se detuvo.

- Cualquier cosa… me avisa… y si ella sale, envíe a alguien para que la siga- Ordenó. El hombre hizo un gesto afirmativo e Inuyasha suspiró con agobio. Y él que pensaba que podría estar tranquilo estos días…

Pateó una piedra y miró a su alrededor. Aburrido. ¿Qué más deprimente que una piscina solitaria y un hotel que parecía de fantasmas? Si tuviera un traje de baño la piscina sería una delicia pero ahí estaba, con ropa incómoda y aburriéndose de ocio. Alzó la vista hacia las habitaciones. Seguro él estaba en su alcoba. Dormido tal vez, si fuera una persona más amable entablaría una charla. Ella hizo una mueca. No, todas las conversaciones que habían tenido habían terminado en un soberano desastre. Se levantó de un brinco y trenzó su cabello, si estas eran "vacaciones" no se quedaría así de brazos cruzados. Iba a conocer el pueblo, de todas formas sería precavida en caso de que alguien la reconociese. Mejor estar fuera que respirar el aire tenso que respiraba también el "ídolo".

Tsukihama realmente era un pueblito muerto. Es decir, era bastante pequeño comparado con la ciudad de Tokio, caminando un par de cuadras se llegaba al límite de la ciudad. Por lo que ella pudo ver, era un pueblo dedicado a la pesca y al turismo de veraneo, pero como ahora no era temporada de playas, el pueblo realmente parecía desolado. Caminó hasta la plaza principal mirando a su alrededor, interesada en la pequeña feria que allí había. Se entretuvo observando las artesanías hechas en conchas marinas, los collares de caracolas y también las vistosas cometas que vendía un viejo en un puesto, con diferentes formas. Habían pocas personas, pero sí bastantes niños curioseando y jugando, la música local invadía el lugar, suave pero alegre. Atardecía y a Kagome le pareció el lugar más perfecto del mundo, en ese momento.

&&&&&&&&

Resopló sintiendo que le dolía la cabeza, ni siquiera había comido algo. Tal vez debido al estar casi encerrado en la habitación, solo, viendo TV, escuchando a cada momento detalles de su supuesta "muerte", riéndose con algunas cosas, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar a muchas chicas diciendo que habían sido sus "novias" y contando detalles de su intimidad. Y por último, lo que más lo enrabió y lo hizo perder el apetito, fue la entrevista que le hicieron a _ella_, a su antigua manager. Era el colmo del aprovechamiento y de las mentiras, se sintió culpable también por las cosas que decían de ella… de Kagome. Aquella muchacha tenía razón, si volvía lo más seguro es que pedirían su cabeza… pero no sin antes de sacar una buena tajada de dinero ¿verdad?, se dijo con ironía. La llamada a su habitación fue la guinda que adornó el pastel, pues finalmente escuchó lo que quería escuchar.

- Ella salió, señor.

¡Lo sabía!... ¡Lo sabía! Gruñó apretando los dientes y levantándose de un salto. Estaba seguro ¿porqué tenía que ser distinta a las demás? Seguro era una aprovechada, una oportunista camuflada de sacerdotisa "distraída". Se paseó por la habitación pasándose una y otra vez la mano por su largo cabello negro. No, simplemente le dolía ¿pero porqué? Miró el reloj, ya había pasado media hora, esperaba recibir noticias esta vez avisándole que debía escapar antes que llegaran los reporteros. Cielos ¿a dónde iría ahora? Ni siquiera había estado un día fuera… la farsa tal vez llegaría a su fin más pronto de lo imaginable.

- ¡Argg! – Tomó el auricular y marcó a la recepción - ¿Y?- Preguntó ansiosamente irritado.

- Acaba de llamar la persona que la esta siguiendo… dice que sólo esta paseando por los alrededores…

- ¿Eh?- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, otra vez confundido, luego frunció el ceño- Bueno… cualquier movimiento, incluso si habla con alguna persona debe avisarme ¿comprende?

Se paseó nuevamente por la habitación, esperando, esperando el maldito llamado que le confirmara que ella lo había delatado. Sí, seguro lo haría ¿Cuánto le pagarían por eso? Mucho, mucho dinero, de eso no había duda. No pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido con su antigua manager. Hizo una mueca… "manager", haber confiado tanto en ella, haber pensando que todo lo que hacía realmente era por su "bien". ¡Qué absurdo!... ¡Todas eran iguales!... ¡Todas!

Salió dando un portazo de la habitación totalmente fastidiado ante el recuerdo pero de inmediato chocó con la chica, sus brazos se abrieron involuntariamente recibiéndola casi en un abrazo y de inmediato sintió su cabeza en su pecho. La muchacha se separó de inmediato un paso y sus ojos confundidos y temerosos contrastaban con la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

- Oh, lo siento, realmente no te vi…- Dijo ella juntando las manos. Él estaba muy serio pero a Kagome no le importó. – ¿Sabes? Fui al pueblo, es bien pequeñito, hay muy poca gente pero es muy agradable, es como el paraíso…- Le decía como si le estuviera hablando a su mejor "amigo" y mirándolo muy atenta a los ojos dorados-… Y había una feria, pequeñita también, pero muy entretenida… ¿porque no vamos y la ves? Apuesto a que no has salido en toda la tarde de este desolado hotel.

Él la siguió mirando, confundido, serio. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de la chica, las palabras de reproche e insultos habían quedado atragantados en su garganta. No, pero se negaba a creer que ella lo viniera a buscar con intenciones tan inocentes. Finalmente hizo una mueca fastidiado.

- ¡Ja! Sabes que si salgo me pondré al descubierto, la gente me reconocerá… ¿eso quieres? Para así irte a tu lindo templo ¿verdad?- Dijo al fin tragando fuertemente. La hermosa sonrisa desapareció de inmediato de su boca, ella volvió a retroceder un paso, no dijo nada, como si intentara procesar en su cerebro lo que él había dicho, finalmente levantó una ceja graciosa y se cruzó de brazos.

- Eres tan egocéntrico…- Dijo al fin provocando la levantada de cejas del cantante- Sí, escuchaste bien e-go-cen-tri-co!- Dijo burlona- …. ¿crees que todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor?... ¡Despierta!... ¿Sabes? Hay gente que esta más interesada en vivir su vida que estar al pendiente de los demás.

El "ídolo" pestañeó confundido y luego de unos segundos en que no supo qué decir vio que ella suavizaba el rostro sonriendo levemente.

- Perdóname… pero… de todas formas no es tu culpa… tu manager te ha cuidado demasiado… - La muchacha ladeó la cabeza e inesperadamente le tomó la mano. –… anda, vamos… si te pones tus anteojos oscuros y… te amarras el cabello estoy segura que nadie lo notará… estoy segura que la gente aquí tiene cosas más qué hacer que estar viendo televisión…

Había querido sentir rabia por ella por sus palabras anteriores pero la forma en que le hablaba sumado a la manera en que lo miraba… era como si le fuera imposible negarse. Y sí, debía salir de allí, hacia mucho que no caminaba por las calles sin sentirse presionado por su popularidad. Asintió como un niño y vio como la chica sonreía más, aliviada, pero le soltó la mano repentinamente, como si aquello hubiera sido una equivocación y recién se daba cuenta de ello. La observó con cautela, aún no podía creer que fuera tan inocente en sus palabras ¿o acaso le quería tender una "trampa"?, esperaba que fuera sincera, que realmente lo fuera porque hacía mucho nadie lo era con él.

Le costó sentirse relajado, a cada momento miraba a su alrededor esperando que alguien lo reconociese, incluso miró varias veces por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante a ver si se delataba con algún gesto o movimiento.

- ¿Ves?- Dijo Kagome de pronto con la vista al frente-… te dije que la gente aquí no te reconocería…

- No puedo cantar victoria aún- Respondió secamente metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans desgastados.

- Es cierto, pero relájate… - Ladeó el rostro y lo miró interrogativa- ¿Hace cuanto no sales a la calle?

Él quiso reírse ahí mismo en su cara. Desde cuando… desde sólo un par de días atrás cuando se encontró con ella y le vendió un amuleto. Realmente era una distraída. Sonrió y la muchacha sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, desvió de inmediato la vista de él.

- Bueno… en realidad… hace poco visité la ciudad de Tokio solo… claro, fue sólo un par de horas… - Explicó con la voz monótona, esta vez con la vista fija en el frente.

- Jaja ¿Sesshoumaru te permitió hacerlo?- Preguntó sorprendida, en ese momento apuntó a la feria y sonrió- ¡Ahí esta!

Caminaron y miraron cada uno de los puestos, entonces él prosiguió.

- Sesshoumaru no me lo permitiría, fui casi a escondidas.

La escuchó reír y luego Kagome se detuvo mirando las artesanías hechas con conchillas de mar, a su lado el chico la volvió a observar con detenimiento. Tragó fuertemente, se sentía bien estar a su lado, se sentía tranquilo, su conversación era agradable.

- ¿Hiciste algo interesante cuando estuviste en la ciudad?- Preguntó ella caminando nuevamente hasta el próximo puesto y él la siguió.

- Ehh, sí… fui a un templo… - Sonrió y la joven que estaba absorta mirando a un hombre pulir una caracola ladeó el rostro sintiendo que el corazón la latía con fuerza, sus mejillas también se habían puesto rojas súbitamente, pero no lo miró, se quedó quieta unos momentos y luego sonrió volviendo a caminar. Inuyasha la siguió sonriendo… esta niña realmente era única.

- Y… ¿qué hacías en un templo?- Preguntó Kagome, aun negándose a creer que el chico que ella había atendido era él. No, eso debía ser sólo una coincidencia. Aquel muchacho no podía ser él. Luego lo miró de reojo y sintió un vuelco en el corazón¡por Kami!... ¿porqué no? Si aquel muchacho era igual a él aquella vez, gafas oscuras, aunque el otro usaba una gorra por lo cual no se dio cuenta si llevaba el cabello largo o no…

Inuyasha sonrió ¿Podría decirle la verdad?... ¿O ella se estaba haciendo la desentendida y sólo le seguía el juego?

- ¿Un algodón de azúcar?- Preguntó un anciano ofreciéndoselo al muchacho. Kagome lo miró de reojo y él ladeó el rostro.

- Sí, dos por favor.

El cantante sacó la billetera del bolsillo de su camisa, la chica se giró y lo miró, y entonces la vio, allí, las dos letras solitarias _I.T_. Él entregó el dinero y el hombre les dio los dos algodones de azúcar. Inuyasha se los recibió y le ofreció a uno a ella, que luego de darle una mirada seria se lo recibió y entonces él guardó la billetera. Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente esta vez en silencio. El sol ya casi se ocultaba en el horizonte y poco a poco fue apareciendo más gente en la feria. La música volvió a inundar el lugar, no era bullicioso, pero sí muy agradable. Cuando llegaron al final Kagome se giró y lo miró casi dolida.

- Por eso sabías que vivía en un templo… siempre fuiste tú…

Inuyasha levantó ambas cejas y luego sonrió.

- Vaya… creí que nunca te darías cuenta… - Respondió sin embargo.

- Me siento como una tonta…- Murmuró ella en cambio bajando el rostro y alejándose de él en dirección al hotel, el chico la siguió rápidamente pero Kagome cruzó la pequeña calle, sin intenciones aparente de irse a encerrar a aquel lugar.

- Pero… pero… - Dijo el muchacho contrariado-… pensé que estabas jugando… creí que me habías reconocido…

- ¡Ja! La gente tiene razón al burlarse de mi porque soy distraída…- Se lamentó deteniéndose de súbito y observando el océano que estaba en frente-… siempre es lo mismo…

Inuyasha la miró con detenimiento, por un momento se sintió culpable y no supo porque se sintió dolido por ello.

- Lo lamento, no fue mi intención… tienes razón al decir que no todos estan al pendiente de mí- Dijo el joven y Kagome ladeó el rostro sonriendo.

- Noo, eso no es una ofensa para mi, soy así, creo que moriré así- Rió bajando corriendo a la playa y luego sentándose en la arena, él la imitó.- De todas formas gracias…

La brisa de la tarde golpeó sus rostros, la chica se volvió a mirarlo, él estaba de perfil mirando pensativo el océano, entonces sonrió al ver un resto de algodón de azúcar en la mejilla del muchacho, se acercó y pasó su dedo sin siquiera preguntar, él se volvió y los dedos de ella tocaron sus labios. Kagome abrió más los ojos e iba retirar la mano pero Inuyasha le sujetó la muñeca fuertemente, la mirada que el cantante le dio la hizo estremecer.

- Yo… sólo quería… tenías algodón en la cara… - Murmuró atragantada casi, las yemas de sus dedos estaban sobre los labios de Inuyasha y no podía retirarla, él no se lo permitía, enrojeció y bajó la vista.

- Hace mucho tiempo… - Susurró el muchacho bajando su mano y acercando el rostro a ella, de lado, porque la chica se negó a alzar la vista-… hace mucho tiempo no me sentía así… ni siquiera sé en que momento… dejé de preocuparme de estar al acecho… tienes el don para hacerme sentir distinto… y la vez normal…

Kagome rió nerviosamente y entonces levantó el rostro, forcejeó débilmente y él la soltó.

- Lo dices porque ahora estas lejos de las luces… cuando vuelvas todo será diferente… - El rostro de la chica se ensombreció y recordó lo que a ella misma le esperaba, comenzó a respirar fuertemente, no, ni sus amigas, conociéndolas, la dejarían tranquila, cielos ¿qué haría?

- No te preocupes por lo que digan de ti- Dijo Inuyasha interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ella lo miró y el muchacho pasó una mano por su mejilla, casi como una caricia la sostuvo mirándola atentamente-… yo arreglaré todo este lío… ahora es tu turno de confiar en mí…

Kagome tragó sin entender muy bien sus palabras ¿su turno de confiar en él? De todas formas le sonrió agradecida. Sí, sabía que en algún lugar de su corazón estaba aquel chico que ella tanto admiraba, lo sabía, por fin él le demostraba, su verdadera faceta.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Como recibí hartos reviews, me dediqué a pasar este fin de semana escribiendo para ustedes, hubiera querido seguir pero me extendería demasiado. Gracias chicas por leer y sus comentarios. A la pregunta de cada cuanto actualizo... pues cada dos días si todo va bien y me organizo n.n... ahh y en cuanto a los cap. totales del fic... pues no sé, yo sólo escribo, aunque ya he dicho que será corto (corto significa no más de 20 cap... eso creo.) Bueno de todas formas no importa... jiji ahh y si, sé cual es ese programa en que se ve hasta la casa de uno, es el "**_google earth_**", de echo yo también lo tengo y lo ocupé para ver la ciudad de _**Tsukihama**_, en Japón (¿o creían que lo había inventando??) me gusta investigar para que se vea más realista n.n. 

Nos vemos ;)

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.-


	10. ¿Sólo un Beso?

**Capitulo 10: "¿Sólo un Beso?"**

Sus dedos de pronto comenzaron a acariciar la mejilla de la chica casi de forma inconciente, en cuanto ella se ruborizó y lo miró asustada, Inuyasha retiró la mano rápidamente. Su vista se desvió al océano otra vez ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? No era la primera vez que se quedaba así de esa forma, como hipnotizado ante su mirada.

- ¿Entonces cual es tu verdadero nombre?- Preguntó ella luego de una larga pausa, intentando retomar la confianza que de pronto había nacido entre ellos y rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Él sonrió y ladeó el rostro.

- Inuyasha Taisho. Mucho gusto- Estiró su mano sonriendo y Kagome también sonrió, sólo que a ella le iluminaba el rostro. Finalmente la chica acercó su mano y la juntó con la suya.

- Kagome Higurashi.

Ambos rieron y la joven quiso retirar su mano pero él se la retuvo y ella dejó de reír. Otra vez su mirada se clavaba en sus ojos y le daba un vuelco en el corazón, creyó que le costaba respirar ¿porqué hacía eso? Se supone que le había dejado muy en claro su poco interés en ella ¿porqué la miraba así?... ¿Por qué la hacía sentir tan… avergonzada? Tal vez se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por él, bueno, cómo esconderlo, siendo una fan debía ser más que obvio… volvió a forcejear más fuerte esta vez y él la soltó.

- Lo siento- Susurró el cantante de pronto desviando la vista otra vez hacia el océano. Kagome lo observó un momento, negándose a creer que el "ídolo" actuaba movido por alguna clase de sentimiento por ella. No, era absurdo. Se levantó de súbito y él la miró de inmediato, la chica intentó sonreír.

- Oye, hace algo de frío… mejor me voy al hotel.

Inuyasha asintió débilmente y Kagome se volteó alejándose de él con rapidez. Vaya, cualquiera diría que estaba escapando. El muchacho sonrió más… ¿escapando?... ¿de él? Qué absurdo. La brisa marina le dio lleno en el rostro y el joven cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma del mar, sonrió ampliamente al sentirse tan tranquilo, tan libre. Y pensar que sólo horas antes dudaba de las intenciones de ella… ahora… ahora quería confiar, una chica como ella jamás había conocido. Frunció el ceño. No, nunca ¿era demasiada su suerte? Se levantó de la arena sonriendo otra vez. No iba a dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

Corrió intentando alcanzarla pero Kagome ya estaba fuera de su vista. Entró al hotel y ni siquiera reparó en el recepcionista quien iba a darle el "reporte" de que nada nuevo había pasado, siguiendo la línea del pasillo y luego subiendo las escaleras de a dos peldaños. No ¿por qué tenía que dejar escapar esta oportunidad? Había conocido a alguien que realmente valía la pena, se lo decía el corazón, no podía estar equivocado… y bueno, si lo estuviera… ¡¡al diablo!! Sonrió malvadamente y llegó al segundo piso en donde ambos tenían sus habitaciones. La divisó en el momento en que la chica iba a ingresar a la suya, entonces corrió y su mano sostuvo la mano de ella que iba hacia la perilla de la puerta, la volteó y la acorraló contra la pared. La muchacha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin comprender qué estaba pasando, cuando él posó su otra mano en la cintura y se acercó, Kagome entró en pánico y deseó deshacerse de aquella prisión que le había impuesto. Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente y acercó el rostro a ella, al comprender sus intenciones ella volteó la cara, sintiendo que el corazón era una bomba dentro de su pecho y temblando horrorosamente. Lo escuchó susurrar.

- Yo sé que quieres que te bese…

Su aliento chocó contra su sien y Kagome gimió pero de rabia intentando soltarse.

- ¡Ahhh estas equivocado! – Mintió. Sintió dolor en la muñeca que él sostenía fuertemente, hizo una mueca y luego lo miró a los ojos- Suéltame- Demandó con la voz temblorosa de miedo, pero el chico sólo aflojó un poco el agarre y sonrió otra vez.

- Dices que ya no eres mi fan… pero tu mirada dice otra cosa… anda… sólo un beso… - Suplicó otra vez acercando el rostro a ella.

- Suéltame- Gimió y luego lo miró con rencor- Eres tan arrogante… - Volvió a forcejear sintiendo que las fuerzas se le iban ¿pero porqué estaba haciendo eso? Tal vez porque creía que podía tenerla a su antojo- No eres la clase de persona que siempre imaginé… - Reclamó desviando nuevamente la vista y sabiendo que los latidos de su asustado corazón él se los podía sentir. Inuyasha dejó de sonreír y la soltó lentamente. Ella lo miró con rencor. - ¿Porqué lo haces? Dijiste que yo no te interesaba… me lo dejaste bien claro.

Inuyasha entreabrió los labios como si aquello fuera sacado de otro mundo ¿él había dicho eso? Levantó ambas cejas pensando ¿en qué momento se lo había dicho?

- ¿Yo dije eso?- Murmuró pensativo. Kagome lo miró con rencor y luego abrió la puerta.

- ¡Adiós!- Se despidió cerrándola casi en sus narices, justo cuando él iba a decir que había sido una mentira. Rió traviesamente y luego meneó la cabeza. Esto se estaba poniendo muy interesante.

&&&&&&&&

Una copa más de manhattan y ya, podía sentirse en las nubes.

- Escucha… amigo… - Dijo al barman del hotel que levantó ambas cejas, esperando-… con la fama… - Estaba completamente ebrio después de tres miserables copas, el hombre meneó la cabeza-… es obvio…- Esa palabra la recalcó-… que tienes a todas las mujeres que quieres… ¿verdad?

- Ehhh… supongo que sí, señor- Respondió el hombre quitándole la copa vacía del frente. Inuyasha tambaleó en la silla y luego lo miró serio.

- Claro… eso pasa… entonces… ¿cómo uno va a saber si lo quieren por lo que es… o por la fama?

- Porque se nota, señor… - Respondió el hombre con calma mientras limpiaba el mesón-… si esa persona lo quiere a usted entonces huirá de los medios… o no intentará opacarlo apareciendo en ellos…

- Exacto.- Apuntó con su dedo índice como si fuera un revolver. – He encontrado a una chica así…

- ¿Ah si?

- Jajaja- Se rió y se pasó la mano por el cabello-Bueno… eso creo… no la conozco mucho… pero… si fuera otra ¡ya me hubiera delatado!- Dijo asombrado. La verdad es que sí, era bien poco lo que la conocía pero la forma de ser de ella, sumado a lo completamente "leal" que había sido a pesar de lo muy mal que se había portado con la chica… ¿no era para ilusionarse?

- Puede ser, señor…- Respondió el hombre con su habitual e innata calma. Inuyasha recostó la cabeza en el mesón, ya hablando solo.

- Siii… ella es distinta a las demás… lo sé… lo siento… no puedo equivocarme… y la tendré… - Murmuró entrecerrando sus ojos. El hombre dio un resignado suspiro y se acercó a mirarlo. Dormido, completamente dormido.

Estaba en su habitación sin aun entender lo que él había intentado hacer. Besarla. El sólo pensamiento la hizo gemir y se cubrió la cabeza con un almohadón. ¡Por Kami! Si sus amigas se enteraban de que había rechazado ahora un beso del "ídolo"…. Noo, no tendría salvación… pero es que… ¿cómo aceptarlo así como así? Era tan engreído y orgulloso, tal vez creyó que ella caería rendida a sus pies como todas sus fans… cielos… y después de haber pasado una tarde tan bonita ¿porqué echarlo a perder de esa manera? Ni siquiera la conocía ¿cómo iba a recibir su beso sabiendo lo que le había dicho?... ¿O acaso había cambiado de opinión así tan rápido?... ¿y si lo hubiera aceptado?... ¿no haría así realidad su más grande sueño? Aquello la hizo estremecer… qué confusión… en esos momentos se sintió demasiado tonta… si lo hubiera aceptado… suspiró pesadamente sentándose en la cama… pero… un beso, para ella eso era demasiado importante, aquello iba acompañado con un sentimiento de amor y pasión que no podría corresponder si esa persona no sentía lo mismo que ella ¿qué sería después de eso? Enrojeció al recordar la reputación que el cantante tenía, luego hizo una mueca, bueno, no con ella, le había dejado muy claro que no le importaba con esas intenciones. Bajó la cabeza derrotada… era como para sentirse horrible en realidad… sí¿quién era ella? sólo una chica común y corriente… nunca podría compararse con las otras chicas que habían estado a su lado… en realidad… ¿en qué estaba pensando? Se levantó de la cama hastiada. Seguro que él solo quería jugar, mientras estaban ahí… luego, cuando cada uno volviera a su vida, sería historia… sí, seguro eso iba a pasar… con suerte se acordaría de su rostro.

- No… no dejaré que me lastimen ni jueguen conmigo… tengo dignidad- Se dijo orgullosa. En ese momento su estómago gruñó de hambre y la chica hizo una mueca llevándose las manos a la barriga. – ¡Cielos! Por haberse pasado el tiempo al lado de él… aparte del algodón de azúcar… y ahora que lo recordaba… ¡no había comido nada!!- ¡Tonta, Kagome Tonta!- Se pegó en la cabeza- ¿Cómo puedo olvidarme hasta de comer?!... ¡Esto de ser tan distraída empeora por estar al lado de tu ídolo!- Se dijo consternada.

A lo lejos se escuchó un perro ladrar rompiendo el silencio en la desolada noche. Ella caminó por el largo pasillo buscando el comedor que estaba segura haber visto durante la mañana. Miró de salón en salón, sintiendo que a cada momento le dolía más el estómago de hambre. Escuchó la suave música ambiental de un iluminado salón y entonces se acercó asomando la cabeza en la entrada. Su corazón latió con fuerza y Kagome arrugó el ceño ¿Inuyasha?, se preguntó contrariada. Pues era evidente que era él, su inconfundible porte, la cabellera larga y negra y obviamente usando la misma ropa en que lo había visto la última vez, con la cabeza tendida en el mesón, completamente dormido. Ella caminó lentamente y el barman que no estaba lejos se acercó y movió la cabeza.

- No hay caso señorita… lo he intentado despertar pero es casi imposible…

Kagome se acercó al chico y le tocó el hombro con cautela, él se movió un poco y pronunció unas palabras que no logró entender, el aroma a licor llegó a sus narices y entonces pestañeó rápidamente mirando al barman sorprendida.

- Esta… ¿esta ebrio?

El hombre asintió levemente.

- No sé cómo, sólo bebió tres manhattan… no era para emborracharse de esa forma.

Kagome hizo una mueca y volvió a mirarlo. Ahh, qué parecía ahí, despeinado, dormido, oliendo a licor… entonces quiso reír. Vaya… no eran tan perfecto como ella creía, sólo era un chico como todos los demás. Acercó su mano dándole pequeños golpecitos en el hombro mientras le hablaba divertida.

- Inuyasha… Inuyasha…

El ídolo ladeó un poco la cabeza y entreabrió sus ojos. Kagome sintió que el corazón se le encogía al tener la mirada dorada, más brillante que nunca y tan… tan… parecía un cachorrito sufriendo. La sonrisa que él le dio luego la hizo tragar con fuerza, el muchacho se movió y le tomó una mano.

- Ahhh, Kagome… Kagome… estas aquí…

Ella entornó los ojos, el aliento claramente pasado a alcohol y la forma en que había hablado le dejaba claramente que estaba ebrio.

- Oye… - Le dijo más bajito-… creo que es mejor que vayas a tu habitación…

El chico levantó la cabeza sin comprender y entonces miró a su alrededor, como si no recordara donde estaba, luego suspiró y ladeó el rostro para mirarla a ella.

- Estas ebrio- Dijo Kagome poniéndose ambas manos en la cintura y adoptando una actitud de reproche- Deberían verte tus fans ahora, luces un desastre.

El muchacho ladeó el rostro y sonrió poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella.

- Ahhh… pero a mí no me importan las otras fans…

- ¿A si?- Respondió ella levantando una ceja.

- Sí… sólo tú- Sonrió nuevamente intentado ponerse de pie pero tambaleó. Kagome se acercó con rapidez y lo obligó a pasar una mano por su hombro. Vaya, ahora tendría que llevárselo ¿en donde se había metido el barman para que la ayudara?

- Sí, claro…- Respondió sin mucho ánimos. Era pesado y sentía que se iba a hundir en el piso con la fuerza del brazo en su hombro, intentó dar un paso, luego otro- Ven… creo que te falta dormir…

- Eres muy buena… - Rió el chico ladeando el rostro y Kagome tragó fuertemente desviando la mirada-… ¿vas a ir a dejarme?

- No me queda de otra… - Murmuró, sorprendiéndose cuando subían las escaleras que ya no pesaba tanto. -… es el colmo Inuyasha… ¿porqué te emborrachaste?

Lo sintió suspirar pesadamente.

- No sé… se supone que bebí muy poquito…- Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano-… fue muy poquito…

Kagome pensó que tal como lo decía el barman, él había bebido muy poco como para quedar en esas condiciones.

- Tal vez tenías el estómago vacío… - Murmuró ella abriendo la puerta de la habitación de él con algo de torpeza y no extrañándole si aquello fuera de verdad, seguro era aficionado a las dietas como todas las _estrellas_.

Lo guió hasta la cama y lo intentó recostar, lo escuchó reír suavemente y aquello le dio escalofríos, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. En cuanto lo recostó levantándole las piernas para que las dejara descansar sobre la cama, Inuyasha sujetó su brazo y con un movimiento rápido la acercó a él y posó sus labios en los de ella. Kagome pegó un brinco abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos e intentó separarse pero el cantante se apoderó de su nuca sin permitirle alejarse, ella vio que él tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que toda la torpeza que antes había demostrado se había ido… malvado ¿estuvo fingiendo todo el rato? Forcejeó pero Inuyasha atrapó sus labios con los suyos y entonces la chica suspiró sintiendo el calor de su boca junto con el suave y dulce sabor a licor. Kagome tembló intentando nuevamente forcejear para separarse pero los labios de él se entreabrieron y la lengua se adueñó de su boca dejándola sin aliento. Se quedó quieta, inmóvil, casi sin respirar, finalmente la chica cerró los ojos dándose por vencida y le correspondió tímidamente, creyendo que comenzaba a marearse y a sentir que estaba en las nubes, sin embargo el temblor en sus piernas le develó que debía volver a tierra, sintió que el agarre de su brazo se había hecho suave y también el muchacho había aflojado la mano de la nuca, porque había introducido su mano entre la trenza que llevaba y deshecho sus cabellos completamente. Entonces se separó de él y lo miró consternada y con las mejillas encendidas. Inuyasha, que estaba sentado sobre la cama sólo sonrió y ella tragó sin saber qué diablos decirle. Volteó con rapidez y salió de la habitación y el "ídolo" sonrió más mientras se recostaba en la cama sintiendo aun el sabor de su beso. Respiró profundamente y volvió a sonreír mientras pasaba sus dedos por los labios, recordando el roce que pocos segundos antes había compartido con los labios de ella. Había creído que con un beso se quedaría tranquilo, satisfecho, pero había sido demasiado bueno, demasiado… supremo… no, no quería sólo un beso ya… necesitaba probarla otra vez, otra vez.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, a la sugerencia de porqué no hago los cap. más largo, pues siempre he tenido una política. Prefiero que lean y se queden con deseos para el siguiente cap. en vez de que lean algo largo y terminen aburriendose. Además, si hiciera los cap. más extensos entonces ya no actualizaría cada dos días ¿no? (tengo más cosas que hacer en el día, apenas tengo para hacer esto u.u) 

Cambiando de tema, feliz cumple _**Yesmari**_ y _**María**_, de todo corazón espero que sea de lo mejor.

Gracias por los reviews a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de dejármelo y gracias por leer.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.-


	11. El Deseo de los Dos

**Capítulo 11**: **"El Deseo de los Dos"**

¿Cómo era posible conciliar el sueño después de lo que había pasado? Horas, habían pasado horas desde aquello que a ratos creía que era un sueño y aun sentía el ardor de sus besos, el gusto dulce de su lengua en su boca, la mano que acariciaba sus cabellos, el cálido aliento. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas desde aquella vez y le era imposible quedarse quieta. No, es que su asustado y loco corazón se negaba también a calmarse. Se volteó en la cama y por enésima vez un pesado y tembloroso suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Cielos… aquel beso había sido tan… tan… embriagador… perturbador… se llevó rápidamente una mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido ¿pero qué estaba pensando? Ese Inuyasha… finalmente la había besado y ella que se había casi jurado que no cedería de esa forma… pero fue imposible no haberse rendido ante él… lo había soñado tanto, lo había anhelado y deseado tanto… ¿y ahora? Kagome volvió a suspirar. Bueno, tal vez ahora ya no pasaba nada. Él quedaría tranquilo y ella se quedaría con el recuerdo de por vida del beso robado por su "ídolo". Sonrió tontamente aspirando el aire de la habitación… jamás lo hubiera creído… jamás lo había esperado que se convirtiera en realidad… y más aún habiéndola engañado de esa forma… fingir que estaba bebido hasta el punto de no poder caminar, sólo para que ella lo acompañara a su habitación y hacer su cometido… ¿tanto quería besarla?... bueno… él estaba acostumbrado, seguro, a hacer su voluntad…

Miró hacia el exterior y volvió a suspirar. Bostezó con pereza y se llevó el vaso de jugo a los labios. ¿Qué mas podía esperar? No había dormido nada, supuso mil cosas, imaginó mil situaciones, pero al final se convenció de algo: Seguro que la próxima vez que lo viera él se haría el desentendido ¿y qué haría ella? Pues hacer como si nada hubiera pasado ¿para qué insistir? A ver si controlaba eso…

Su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco al verlo en la entrada del comedor, usando gafas oscuras y mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo, en cuanto la vio sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella, Kagome tragó apenas y se puso rígida en la silla, enrojeciendo súbitamente.

- Buenos días- Saludó con su voz ronca mientras la chica se concentraba en mirar el arreglo floral que estaba sobre la mesa.

- Bu… buenos… buenos días- Arggg ¿porqué tenía que ser tan tontamente obvia? Tragó nuevamente y lo escuchó mover la silla que le daba al frente, tomando asiento.

- Argg, traigo un apetito feroz- Murmuró y ella levantó apenas la vista para observarlo. De inmediato un mesero se acercó y anotó el pedido del muchacho, que consistía en café, tostadas, jugo y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Ante esto ultimo Kagome no pudo evitar levantar una ceja y mirarlo casi asombrada, el chico se sacó los anteojos oscuros y sus ojos dorados se inmediato se posaron sobre los suyos, como si fueran de gato, ella que iba a decir algo se atragantó y desvió rápidamente la vista. Inuyasha sonrió divertido mientras el mesero se alejaba y él desplegaba una servilleta de género y la dejaba sobre sus piernas- Es un hermoso día ¿verdad?

- Mmmm… supongo…- Murmuró levantando ambos hombros como si le restara importancia, mientras se llevaba el vaso de jugo a los labios, los dedos le eran torpes en ese momento y hasta hubo un instante en que creyó que le resbalaría de la mano, entonces lo dejó sobre la mesa y tragó nuevamente con dificultad.- No debiste fingir que estabas tan ebrio…- Le reprochó al fin, enfadada, mientras lo miraba con atención. No supo porqué lo había dicho, se había prometido que no recordaría lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero… ¿Cómo podía estar ahí, en frente suyo como si nada? El muchacho de inmediato le sonrió con calma.

- ¿Te molestó?

Ella se volvió a atragantar. El tono de su voz tan susurrante y la mirada lúdica, la hizo dudar ¿de qué le estaba hablando?... ¿Del hecho de haber fingido o el haberla besado? Bajó la vista y entonces se levantó de la mesa con torpeza.

- Voy a… dar un paseo… - Murmuró alejándose rápidamente del cantante. Qué frustrante, si él no estuviera jugando de esa forma ella podría ser la chica más feliz del mundo. Deseó en ese momento volver a casa. Era absurdo e increíble pensar eso, pero bajo aquellas circunstancias, realmente lo deseó, sentía que podría enamorarse perdidamente de él, acaso ya no lo estaba, y que la desilusión sería horrorosa, porque al fin y al cabo, sólo era una conquista más entre tantas.

Salió a la calle, esta vez llevaba su vestido que aunque tenía algunas manchas de lodo que no se habían querido quitar, le pareció más adecuado que llevar ropa incómoda y que provenía seguramente del dinero de él. Además, en aquel pueblo a nadie le importaría verse así, la gente era humilde y llevar tal vez vestuario costoso llamaría la atención de alguna forma.

El sol estaba alto y realmente era aburrido. No estaba la feria y la muchacha sólo tuvo que sentarse en un banquillo de la plaza principal meditando otra vez su situación. Respiró profundamente al terminar en las mismas conclusiones de siempre, debía y quería salir de ahí ¿pero cómo? Además… bueno, si regresaba seguro la matarían. No, Inuyasha había prometido salvarla y sólo con él podría regresar.

- Realmente no sé como puedo meterme en esta clase de líos- Murmuró derrotada recostando la espalda en el banquillo. De pronto tuvo la extraña sensación de sentirse incómodamente observada. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor viendo no muy lejos de ella, un hombre joven vestido con el uniforme del hotel, que parecía comprar algo en un negocio cercano. Claro que él la miró con rapidez y luego volteó. Kagome no pudo más que mover la cabeza, tal vez sus pocos dones de sacerdotisa le estaban jugando una mala pasada, seguro debido a lo alterada que estaba con el asunto de Inuyasha.

Se levantó de un brinco y volvió a caminar. La verdad es que el paseo era aburrido, más si estaba sola, si él estuviera a su lado las cosas serían muy distintas. Argg ¿porqué tener que pensar en él y en que todo lo mejoraría? Seguro no era el súper hombre que ella creía. Seguía siendo arrogante, egocéntrico y terriblemente atractivo. Hizo una mueca. Bueno, eso ultimo no era algo malo… oh sí, tal vez sí, por eso se aprovechaba de los demás, pensó rencorosa.

El cantante tomó el teléfono finalmente luego de varios momentos de dudas. Marcó y esperó sólo un poco porque de inmediato al otro lado de la línea se escuchó la impaciente y ronca voz de su manager.

- ¿Quién habla?- Preguntó impaciente. El muchacho sólo levantó una ceja y volvió a dudar, luego suspiró.

- Sesshoumaru… habla Inuyasha.

- ¿Inuyasha?!!!- La voz pareció de trueno y el chico tuvo que retirar el auricular de su oído- ¿Pero en dónde estas?... ¡Por Kami!... ¡Creímos que estabas muerto!!

- Bueno bueno, nada de eso, me encuentro perfectamente- Respondió con calma.

- Ahhh¡maldito! – Gruñó el otro- ¿lo hiciste todo a propósito? Claro, tú y tus vacaciones…

- Volveré en cuanto pueda, Sesshoumaru, sólo te llamaba para avisarte que no te preocupes tanto… - Rió con travesura-… nos vemos.

- Pero Maldi…

Cortó antes de escuchar sus justificados insultos y entonces suspiró. Bueno, con esto ya tenía la conciencia tranquila… y ahora a "disfrutar" su descanso. Sonrió malvadamente mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Bien… frunció el ceño contrariado ¿a dónde se había escondido esa chica tan escurridiza?

Salió de la habitación pasándose una mano por una arruga inexistente de su camisa clara, dirigió sus pasos pensando en ella hasta la recepción, el hombre que estaba allí lo saludó nuevamente y el muchacho recordó que tenía que pedirle ayuda a él para encontrarla.

- ¿Ha vuelto?

- No señor, aún no. – Respondió.

Inuyasha pensó de inmediato en donde había comido, pues ya era media tarde, frunció la frente y sintió una ligera punzada en el corazón, la sonrisa también que llevaba había desaparecido.

- Se… ¿se habrá ido?- Preguntó con la voz demasiado oscura, ronca y extrañamente temerosa. Respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse y mentalizándose que ella no se iría después de la promesa que le había hecho… ¿o sí?

- No creo señor, la persona que la esta siguiendo hubiera avisado…. Espere, le llamaré.

El muchacho sólo apretó los labios impaciente y volvió a respirar con profundidad, esperando, sin querer sus manos se habían vuelto en puño y sólo cuando sintió el dolor de ellas aflojó sorprendiéndose de su impaciencia. Pero… ¿qué si se iba? Pues en la mañana no lucía muy entusiasmada que digamos… y ese no debía ser el comportamiento después de haberla besado… arggg¡cómo lo confundía esa niña!

- Señor, dice que esta en la playa, lleva horas ahí- Lo interrumpió el recepcionista y entonces Inuyasha sonrió aliviado, incluso sus ojos se iluminaron.

- Bien…. bien…- Murmuró enanchando su sonrisa y olvidando todo lo que antes había pensando. Ahora la tenía ahí, cerca, y él sólo debía actuar- Puede decirle entonces a la persona que regrese, voy a ir a verla.

- Sí, señor – Respondió el recepcionista dándole una mirada algo intrigada y dubitativa. El chico salió de allí sonriendo y caminando aprisa. No, ella no se iba a escapar esta vez.

Caminó por las calles semi solitarias sin siquiera sus anteojos oscuros, olvidando por completo la incomodidad que el día anterior sentía al estar tan al descubierto. Era extraña la sensación que tenía, hacía mucho no se sentía tan tranquilo y libre. Y todo gracias a ella, de otra forma estaría encerrado en aquel hotel. Se detuvo abarcando con su vista ansiosa la pequeña playa y la encontró de inmediato no muy lejos, sentada en la arena blanca y suave, con la brisa meciendo sus cabellos sueltos esta vez y mirando pensativa la inmensidad del océano. Se quedó de pie, no supo porqué pero aquella visión le pareció irreal… y la paz lo invadió por completo ¿sería porque era sacerdotisa? Su sonrisa se volvió a enanchar otra vez… jamás había estado con una sacerdotisa…

Bajó finalmente y se sentó a su lado, a ella le costó reaccionar y sólo segundos más tarde pestañeó y ladeó el rostro mirándolo sorprendida. Enseguida se puso tensa y apretó los labios.

- El paseo se ha hecho bastante largo- Dijo él rompiendo el silencio. Kagome se encogió de hombros.

- No me gusta mucho ese hotel después de todo.

El muchacho abrió más sus ojos y enseguida ella levantó ambas manos como a la defensiva mientras intentaba disculparse.

- Lo siento… es muy bonito… no estoy quejándome… la verdad es que es muy bonito… me refería a otra cosa…- Tartamudeó mientras sentía que las mejillas se enrojecían al tener encima aquella mirada tan brillante sobre ella.

- Bueno, no te preocupes…- Respondió el cantante con inusitada calma-… pero es lo mejor que hay aquí…

- Lo siento, de verdad no estoy reclamándote… - Dijo Kagome desviando la mirada con torpeza. Arggg ¿porqué no podía expresarse bien ahora? Sentía que la poca confianza que antes le tenía se había ido a la basura, ahora estaba intimidada y temerosa. ¡Todo por culpa de ese beso! Juntó las manos nerviosamente mientras él la observaba divertido.

- Kagome… - Murmuró. Ella retuvo el aire y sintió que su estómago se encogía. Escuchar de sus labios su nombre, bajo ese tono de voz tan inquietante… ni en sus más locos sueños… No supo porqué se puso de pie casi de un salto y el muchacho levantó una ceja confundido.

- Ehhh… eh… - La chica realmente parecía nerviosa a Inuyasha incluso le pareció aterrada-… voy a…. a… - Kagome miró a su alrededor, la playa estaba solitaria y la excusa que debía decir nunca llegó a su cerebro. ¡Demonios!... ¡No podía pensar en una miserable excusa para escaparse del imán irresistible de él! Enrojeció más y volteó rápidamente, sólo una escapada tan tonta como esa podía ocurrírsele a ella. Tonta, Kagome Tonta debe creer que soy loca, pensó. De pronto él se cruzó en su camino y la chica se detuvo de súbito mirándolo como un conejo asustadizo, la sonrisa que tenía él la dejó incluso sin reacción, lo miró a punto de darse por vencida.

- ¿Porqué tengo la loca sensación que quieres escapar de mi?- Preguntó con ironía acercándose más a ella, la chica retrocedió un paso negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Yo? Nooo… qué va… - Intentó sonreír pero sabía que ni siquiera podía forzar una sonrisa. Él le sujetó ambos brazos y la muchacha pareció encogerse en su sitio.

- ¿A si?... ¿y porque te vas ahora?- Preguntó bajando el rostro y su mirada se desvió, de sus ojos, a los labios de ella.

- Yo… yo… - Se estremeció por completo y creyó que sus sentimientos esta vez realmente quedaba expuestos, al descubierto. Quiso desviar su mirada atemorizada pero le fue imposible detener aquel contacto visual… parecía haberla hipnotizado.

- ¿No sabes qué decir ahora?- Preguntó el cantante mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella. – Creí… - Murmuró rozándolos contra los de Kagome-… que siempre tenías… algo qué… decirme…

Respiraba fuertemente, sus ojos se entrecerraron al sentirse debilitada, él finalmente la besó con suavidad, no le respondió como creía, al contrario, los labios cálidos y suaves de ella temblaron bajo los suyos demasiado, él se sorprendió ¿de verdad entonces estaba atemorizada?... ¿él era culpable que ella se comportara de esa forma tan… tan… extraña? Le sorprendió un poco, otra chica se hubiera lanzado ya a sus brazos y lo hubiera besado desde el principio como si el mundo se acabara… Kagome en cambio... Kagome siempre se resistía…

- Me confundes…- Susurró sin dejar de besarla mientras bajaba una mano a su cintura y con la otra la retenía desde la espalda. La muchacha pensó que si no hubiera hecho eso realmente se desmayaría, sus ojos se volvieron a entreabrir al escuchar lo que él decía, su voz sonaba ronca y suave.-… ¿porqué lo haces?... ¿te gusta jugar conmigo?

- No… no… - Gimió desesperada y la respiración se le hizo más forzosa al sentir las caricias en su espalda-… tú eres el que juega… tú…

El rió suavemente y volvió a posar sus labios en ella. Kagome pareció recuperar la conciencia al momento de su risa, abrió más los ojos y su cuerpo se tensó por completo, instintivamente alejó el rostro pero el chico se acercó y la besó rápidamente, antes que volviera a escapar. Hubiera querido separarse, hubiera querido morderlo o hacer algo para escapar de la situación… si no fuese tan perturbador otra vez recibir sus besos de esa forma que le era imposible moverse. Se quedó quieta otra vez y poco a poco le respondió. Su corazón era una bomba que él notó al sentirlo chocar contra su pecho, la presionó más contra sí, y su lengua nuevamente se apoderó de la boca de ella, al instante la chica suspiró y lo imitó. Las manos de Kagome subieron y se posaron sobre su pecho, jugueteando con la tela de su camisa, los besos se hacían cada vez hambrientos, osados y demasiado húmedos, ella sintió que comenzaban a arderle los labios por el fuerte roce que él empleaba, era como si quisiera beberla, apoderase de ella por completo. Gimió al sentirse demasiado vulnerable y el muchacho finalmente desvió sus labios a su mejilla, luego su cuello, la mano que estaba en la cintura subió audazmente y se posó sobre un seno, Kagome se sobresaltó y gimió desmesuradamente, se movió inquieta pero él volvió a besarla con fuerza, presionándola más contra él desde su espalda. La voluntad que el chico antes tenía para dominar la situación se vio de pronto quebrada cuando sintió que los dedos de ella acariciaban suavemente su pecho. Sintió escalofríos al sentir el tacto de las yemas cálidas, aun a través de la tela de su camisa. Su pesado cuerpo cayó sobre ella en la arena y Kagome ahogó un gemido de desesperación. El cantante alzó la vista y la vio ahí, con el cabello revuelto, sus ojos entrecerrados, los labios algo abiertos e hinchados y parte de la parte superior de su vestido descorrido, los hombros estaban al descubierto y en ese instante él tuvo el deseo irrefrenable de hacerla suya ahí mismo. Presionó parte de su pierna contra ella y volvió a besarla, en ese momento tuvo un loco pensamiento ¿sería sacrilegio hacer el amor con una sacerdotisa? Sonrió como un bobo y su mano se apoderó de la pierna de ella, Kagome sintió la mano de él y volvió a sobresaltarse, enseguida dejó de responderle en sus besos y ladeó el rostro totalmente avergonzada y perturbada. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Él… él… ¿iba a tenerla ahí mismo? Se incorporó asustada y el muchacho se levantó viendo desilusionado y a la vez confundido como se alejaba de su cuerpo y se ponía de pie, sacudiendo la arena de su vestido y luego el cabello. Inuyasha se dio cuenta lo dolorosamente excitado que estaba e hizo una mueca de disgusto a la chica, que luego lo miró y murmuró.

- Lo siento… lo siento…

Lo miró una vez más, quería decirle que lo amaba, que su corazón se deshacía de sólo pensar que él la trataba como a las demás… sí, era su fan y él su "ídolo", pero había más que eso, el sentimiento de amor puro que prefería guardárselo de por vida antes que rebelárselo para que no se riera en su cara. Volteó y caminó torpemente hasta el hotel. La próxima vez no la encontraría tan desprevenida ni vulnerable… claro, si había otra vez…

La noche nuevamente fue larga y llena de dudas y tristezas. ¿Cómo amar tanto a alguien sabiendo que no significaba nada para él? Suspiró pesadamente y entonces, cuando las primeras luces del alba comenzaron a iluminar su habitación, la puerta se abrió súbitamente entrando un hombre alto y bien vestido que a la chica aterró. No estaba solo, dos hombres más venían tras él e inspeccionaron rápidamente la alcoba, Kagome se había incorporado con el corazón asustado y ocultándose algo con las sábanas sólo pudo murmurar horrorizada.

- Se… Sesshoumaru…

Él se acercó con la mirada de hielo hacia ella y la tomó rudamente del brazo, tan fuerte que ella gimió de dolor.

- Sabía que estabas metida en esto… una aprovechada como todas ¿no?... pero se acabó el jueguito, será mejor que te vayas ahora¡¡AHORA!!- Ordenó con la voz potente que la chica se estremeció por completo. Luego adoptó una actitud orgullosa.

- ¡No es mi culpa!- Le respondió zafándose del brazo y levantándose de la cama- ¡Ni siquiera he querido estar aquí!

- ¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó el hombre no muy convencido, levantando una ceja- ¿Acaso él te ha forzado?

- ¡Pues sí!- Respondió ella rápidamente. Sesshoumaru sonrió de mala gana.

- Otra más que cae… - Murmuró y Kagome abrió más los ojos, el hombre la miró sin sentimientos-… sí… otra más… será mejor que te vayas ahora, él volverá a su vida y tu a la tuya, no creas que te llamará.

Kagome lo miró con odio respirando con dificultad. Bien, claro, seguro, de todas formas ni tenía su teléfono… y de todas formas sabía que esto había llegado a su fin.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Ayy, me cansé x.x ahora me voy a dormir que ya es tarde y mañana madrugo T.T... pero muuuchas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos, me gusta mucho leerlos, supongo que debe ser algo igual a cuando ustedes leen un cap. jaja, osea, estamos a mano. Ahh, síi, gracias por los más de 200 reviews, se los agradezco de todo corazón, gracias por leer, gracias a las que siempre me siguen y me dan su incondicional apoyo y a las nuevas que van apareciendo también. 

Nos vemos ;)

**_Lady Sakura Lee._**


	12. De Vuelta a Casa

**Capítulo 12: "De vuelta a casa"**

- ¿Sesshoumaru?- Preguntó el muchacho de ojos dorados totalmente sorprendido mientras se incorporaba de la cama. - ¡qué diablos… - Se mordió el labio inferior al ver que el otro le dio una mirada de hielo mientras dos hombres más entraban a la habitación tras él, parecían gorilas.

- Se acabaron las vacaciones- Dijo el hombre con la voz seca, acercándose a él y descorriendo las sábanas bruscamente dejando al _ídolo_ al descubierto.

- Pero… ¿cómo llegaste aquí?- Preguntó contrariado mientras se levantaba de la cama vistiendo apenas un pantaloncillo corto.- No tenías derecho de venir, te dije que necesitaba descanso, estaba muy bien lejos de ti- Agregó con rabia al darse cuenta que todo se iba a la borda… sobre todo sus planes con Kagome.

- Sí, lejos de mí para volverte a enredar con otra tonta chiquilla…- Agregó Sesshoumaru con mirada de hielo.

- No es una tonta chiquilla… no es lo que tú crees- Respondió acercándose al hombre con rabia contenida. El manager lo miró sin expresión pero bajo la careta de hielo se sorprendió de su reacción.

- No estarás hablando en serio… - Murmuró apenas, procesando en su cerebro lo que aquello podía significar. ¿Inuyasha enamorado de una chica? Eso se ponía peligroso.

- De todas formas aún no respondes a mi pregunta- Interrumpió el cantante impaciente- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

El manager lo miró unos segundos con rencor, recordó las amenazas de los patrocinadores, la disquera, los programas de televisión ¿y él ahí en un lejano hotel, muy tranquilo?... ¿Después de haberle dejado muy en claro que no podía tener vacaciones hasta luego de un tiempo? Realmente Inuyasha era un inconciente. Comenzó luego a caminar con lentitud por la habitación, sentía la mirada impaciente de su hermano menor, entonces volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia él.

- Fue ella – Respondió con sequedad e Inuyasha frunció el ceño sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en el pecho- Ella llamó a una revista… de ahí se comunicaron conmigo… tuve que ofrecer mucho dinero para mantenerlos callados…

- Mentira- Masculló apretando los puños de su mano y mirándolo con ira- Mentira… eso no es cierto…

El manager se encogió de hombros y volvió a caminar por la habitación.

- Así fue…

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y apretó sus labios conteniendo la ira que poco a poco lo invadía, finalmente a grandes zancadas se dirigió a la puerta y los tres hombres lo siguieron, el chico abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kagome imprudentemente y la encontró vacía. Sus labios se entreabrieron y sin poder creerlo entró revisándola por completo, negándose a creer lo que su hermano le decía.

- ¿Kagome?... ¿Kagome en donde estas?

- Ella ya se fue- Respondió Sesshoumaru desde el umbral de la puerta. Pero el cantante pareció no escucharlo, casi corrió hasta la puerta del baño y luego al balcón con el corazón desbocado. Finalmente se detuvo en medio de la alcoba negándose a creer lo que era obvio estaba sucediendo.

- Pero… ¿porqué?- Se dijo casi con dolor ¿qué había hecho mal?... ¿había confiado demasiado en alguien que no conocía lo suficiente?... ¿Era ese su error? Se sentó pesadamente en la esquina de la cama aún sin crees que ella, ella que le había mostrado la vida real nuevamente le hubiera hecho eso. Imposible.

- Es hora de volver a Tokio- Dijo Sesshoumaru esta vez con suavidad. Inuyasha había poco a poco bajado la cabeza, aún le era incomprensible lo que había sucedido ¿porqué? Creyó que las cosas andaban bien… creyó por un momento que… alzó la vista brillante y fiera sobre su hermano y entonces se levantó con los labios apretados.

- Sí, es hora de volver- Gruñó orgulloso saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. El manager asintió satisfecho.

&&&&&&&&

Pateó una piedra sintiendo como la rabia cedía ante el dolor de lo que ese hombre había dicho. Y bueno, de todas formas… sólo era la verdad ¿no? Claro, si ella misma lo sabía¡todos lo sabían!... ¿Cómo podría pensar que una persona como Inuyasha actuaría diferente sólo con ella? Era absurdo en realidad. En ese momento se había sentido tan ofendida… tan… desilusionada. Ese manager tan altanero le había dado dinero para que volviera y otro tanto por su silencio pero se lo había lanzado a la cara. Claro, en ese momento no pensó que le haría falta sólo un poquito para coger el bus que la llevaría de vuelta a casa. Entornó los ojos ¿porqué no pensaba antes de actuar?

- Tonta, Kagome tonta- Gruñó sintiendo el sol calentándole la cabeza. Escuchó nuevamente el ruido de un motor acercarse y entonces volteó. Una vez más, sólo una vez más y rogó a Kami para que esta vez el conductor se detuviera. Hizo una señal con el dedo pulgar poniendo su mejor cara de sufrimiento y casi piedad, si fuera necesario se pondría de rodillas, ya no se podía más los pies de caminar, debió haber llamado a su mamá desde el hotel pero todo había sido tan rápido, no se acordó de ese "pequeño" detalle hasta cuando se vio en medio de la solitaria carretera. –Por favor…- Masculló y el automóvil que pasó a su lado finalmente se detuvo un par de metros más adelante. Tragó fuertemente. Ahí estaba, lo que su mamá siempre aconsejaba nunca hacer en la vida, pero no tenía alternativa. Corrió y abrió la puerta. El anciano le sonrió y Kagome se sintió algo más aliviada. Parecía ser una buena persona.

- ¿A dónde vas muchacha?

- Lo más cerca de la ciudad de Tokio… - Murmuró abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

- Voy para allá, pequeña- Respondió el anciano con una leve sonrisa mientras retomaba nuevamente la carretera. La chica agradeció en silencio mientras dejaba recostar la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Realmente estaba agitada, llevaba horas caminando y se había asustado demasiado al notar que si nadie le ayudaba, la noche la encontraría en plena carretera.

- Gracias por ayudarme- Murmuró cerrando los ojos e intentando no recordarlo a él. Pero le era imposible, ahora que su preocupación de transporte se había disipado, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, ahora, le parecía un sueño… un sueño demasiado real porque de inmediato sintió el roce de sus besos y el sabor de su boca ávida de ella. Sacudió la cabeza enrojeciendo súbitamente.

- ¿Tiene calor? Pondré el aire acondicionado- Dijo el anciano y Kagome sólo sonrió. El hombre la miró un instante de reojo y luego de que pareció pensar se atrevió a hablar- Creo que… usted se me hace cara conocida…

- ¿Yo?- Preguntó sin muchos ánimos.

- Sí… sí… déjeme pensar… - Kagome desvió el rostro hacia un lado sonriendo levemente.

- No soy nadie import…

- ¡Oh!... ¡Pero si es!- Detuvo el automóvil en seco y Kagome se sacudió y luego lo miró sorprendida. – Sí… la muchacha culpable de la muerte de ese cantante de moda…

Ella palideció de inmediato y su corazón latió tan fuerte del susto que entreabrió sus labios casi temblando. Vaya, escuchar aquellas palabras tan duras e inquisitorias de labios de un extraño resultaba realmente horrible. Luego el anciano movió la cabeza.

- Lo siento… no, es cierto, escuché hace un par de horas atrás que ya lo encontraron…

- Yo no soy responsable de nada de eso- Murmuró cruzándose de brazos. Cielos, ahora tendría que lidiar con este asunto sola, esperaba que no fuera tan terrible como imaginaba podría ser.

El anciano sonrió y luego volvió a hacer andar el automóvil.

- Es toda una noticia…

Kagome se cubrió el rostro con una mano, esperaba que eso no fuera tan verdad, quien sabe… aun las cosas no podían ser tan terribles como las imaginaba… y de cualquier cosa… Inuyasha tendría que aclarar el asunto ¿no? Si en estos momentos ya estaba en Tokio, seguramente aclararía el misterio de su desaparición. Sí, confiaba siquiera en aquella promesa. Tal vez la había usado o la había tratado como a las demás chicas, era probable… pero la promesa… eso lo haría… no creía que fuera tan "canalla" después de todo…

Estaba oscuro cuando por fin llegó a Tokio, el amable anciano la había dejado cerca de su templo así que sólo caminó un par de pasos para llegar ahí, cuando vio un grupo de personas a la entrada. Eran muchas y también habían varias camionetas con el logo de los principales canales de TV del país. Abrió los ojos pasmada y apoyó la espalda en la pared de cemento del cerco de su casa. Su corazón latió alterado y ella se aterró.

- Ay no… - Gimió llevándose la mano a la boca-… de verdad me he metido en un buen lío…

Volvió a mirar asustada a la multitud y se dio cuenta que sería imposible entrar a su casa de esa forma. Argg y ya era tan tarde… moría de hambre… y de frío… y de cansancio… ¡todo por culpa de Inuyasha!, pensó con rabia apretando los puños de su mano. Volteó y meditó como entrar, alzó la vista, el cerco de cemento era alto, tan alto que jamás lo había saltado, bueno, nunca había tenido que hacerlo. Hizo una mueca, lo rodeó hasta llegar a la parte trasera. Un árbol frondoso le dio la idea de escalarlo. Lo hizo recibiendo rasguños en las piernas y en los brazos desnudos. Realmente odió a ese Inuyasha cada vez que sentía que se lastimaba. Las ramas entraban a su propiedad y ella se cimbró en ellas con mucho cuidado, en cuanto se vio del otro lado saltó, pero con tan mala suerte (más aún) que cayó sentada en el duro suelo dando un pequeño grito de dolor.

- ¡¡Auch!! – Se sobó la parte trasera y apretó los labios de rabia- ¡Te odio Inuyasha!... ¡Todo es tu culpa!

Se levantó de un brinco y entre la oscuridad del patio que conocía de memoria llegó al fin a su casa. La puerta principal, como siempre, estaba sin seguro, así que entró esperando encontrarlos a todos dormidos. En cuanto puso un pie encima un tropel de pasos corrió a la entrada y su madre fue la primera que la abrazó, seguido de Souta que se acurrucó en su cintura y el gato que acarició sus piernas.

- ¡Kagome!... ¡Por Kami!... ¡Estábamos desesperados!

- Ohh hermana… que bueno que estes bien- Gimió el pequeño casi llorando, cosa que sorprendió un poco a la chica. Bueno, era su hermano después de todo. Lo despeinó un poco e intentó sonreír y tranquilizarlos. Su mamá hasta lloró un poco, a pesar de los mil "estoy bien mamá, no me pasó nada".

- Han dicho mil cosas de ti… - Dijo la mujer mirándola con algo de miedo.

- Mamá…- Dijo ella con un resignado suspiro mientras caminaba a la cocina porque realmente el estómago gruñía de hambre-… todo lo que han dicho es falso… ¿cómo voy a ser la causante de la muerte de un megalómano como ese cantante? Jamás se suicidaría porque lo abofeteé… es tan arrogante…

- ¿Entonces sí lo hiciste, hermana?- Preguntó Souta a su lado mientras Kagome revisaba las cacerolas y comenzaba a comer desde ahí mismo la fría comida.

- Sí, eso es cierto- Respondió con la boca llena. Su mamá le quitó la cacerola y la puso al fuego de la cocina, Kagome suspiró y se sentó en la mesa mientras la mujer le ponía el cubierto.

- ¿Y entonces?- Preguntó su hermano menor realmente interesado en el asunto. La chica vio que la comida ya estaba en frente suyo y comenzó a comerla con ahínco. Realmente no se acordaba desde cuando no comía decentemente.

- Yo no hice nada…- Acotó con la boca llena-… Todo fue un accidente que él prometió aclarar en cuanto llegásemos a la ciudad… - Claro, ahí recordó que en verdad debía haber vuelto con él y no sola. ¿Realmente podía confiar en su promesa?

- Oh… puede ser que ahora esten pasando algo por televisión…- Interrumpió su mamá pensativa y entonces Souta corrió a encenderla. Cambió de canales como loco esperando que alguno entregara la información al respecto, pero pasaron algunos minutos para que eso sucediera. La programación se interrumpió dando paso a una entrevista hacia le ídolo. Kagome había quedado con el tenedor a medio camino y vio como las letras rojas debajo de la pantalla que decían: "_Milagro, encontrado Ídolo_". Ella se quedó con la boca abierta. Una periodista especialista en farándula apareció explicando a los televidentes los acontecimientos ocurridos con el cantante, el viaje en crucero, los "incidentes" con la ganadora el concurso (casi se murió cuando apareció en pantalla una fotografía de ella abofeteando al cantante) y lo que eso había provocado, o sea, la "depresión" que había causado en la mega estrella, obligándolo a lanzarse al mar y la huida de ella en un bote. Kagome volvió a cubrirse el rostro con la mano y entonces lo escuchó. Alzó la vista de inmediato, saludaba a los periodistas con una sonrisa que ella de inmediato notó era diferente, pues la forzaba, y sus ojos tenían una mirada algo… ¿triste? Noo, seguro deliraba de puro sueño, pensó, pero tragó con fuerza al verlo de nuevo, tan en su fachada de "_ídolo_" y distante, muy diferente al chico que a veces (sólo en momentos) creyó conocer… los periodistas finalmente hicieron la ansiada pregunta.

- Díganos¿es cierto que intentó suicidarse?... ¿y que la responsable de todo es la ganadora del concurso?

Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras la pantalla lo enfocaba en primer plano. Su corazón latía fuertemente, su cuerpo tembló, sonrió. No, él iba a decirles la verdad, se lo había prometido…

- Nunca quise suicidarme…- Respondió de mala gana.

- ¿Pero y entonces qué sucedió?- Preguntó otro reportero.

- Yo… - El muchacho hizo un gesto con sus labios, a Kagome le pareció bastante frio en ese momento e indiferente.-… me caí, es cierto. Sólo que la costa estaba cerca y me quedé en un hotel sin pensar que todos creían que estaba muerto…

- ¿Y la señorita?... ¿la fan?

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio un momento. Pareció pensar y Kagome retuvo el aliento esperando lo que iba a decir de ella. Al menos había dicho que no había sido su culpa… era algo ¿no? Bueno, podría decir que al menos tenía "palabra".

- No tengo idea de ella y prefiero no tener noticias suyas.- Respondió secamente.

Kagome entreabrió los labios y se levantó de un brinco sin hacer nada. Su mamá y Souta la miraron sin comprender y entonces la chica confirmó todos sus miedos. Sí, era un canalla, había estado jugando con ella y ahora que volvía a ser la mega estrella que era se olvidaba de su existencia. Apretó los puños de rabia y corrió a su habitación, miró el póster de él sintiendo rabia y rencor contra el cantante. La había utilizado, ilusionado y había jugado con sus sentimientos. Lo arrancó de la pared rompiéndolo en mil pedacitos.

- Pero… ese era mi regalo… - Murmuró Souta desde el umbral y enseguida su mamá se lo llevó fuera del alcance de su descontrolada hermana mayor.

La chica quedó satisfecha cuando vio las minúsculas partes de él regadas por el piso, respiró fuertemente, prometiéndose que jamás volvería ser la idiota soñadora que había sido.

- Nunca más Kagome…- Murmuró apenas-… nunca más pensarás en Inuyasha…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Gracias, muchas gracias amigas por sus reviews. Y bueno, con respecto al comentario de decir que Kagome era acobardada por lo que escribí de ella en el cap. anterior, creo que no es acobardamiento lo que intentaba demostrar, sino "rendición" ante estar a merced de tu "ídolo" ¿quien no temblaría y hasta se asustaría por eso? espero entiendan lo que intento explicar. 

Ahh, ahora respondo tu duda Clarice, no escribo fics de Sakura porque aunque me gusta la serie no me fanatiza... y ademas ellos son tan niñitos... no me inspira escribir una historia para ellos. Aunque quien sabe. (Y mi nick no es Kagome sólo porque en el foro en que estaba habían miles jajaja) pero no me arrepiento de mi nick. ;)

Bueno nos vemos y gracias por leer ;)

**_Lady.-_**


	13. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 13: "Reencuentro"**

Esa noche no había dormido bien ¿y cómo hacerlo? Después de todo lo sucedido ¿cómo diablos se había metido en semejante lío? Comió la tostada con rapidez mientras su madre que vertía la leche en su taza la observó con preocupación. Le había insistido que no fuera a clases aun, pero la chica se resistió, parecía que no sabía realmente la dimensión de las cosas.

- No me mires así mamá… haré mi vida normal, esto no tiene que afectarme- Respondió bebiendo la leche y de inmediato ahogó un grito llevándose la mano al labio. Cielos, se lo había quemado.

- Tu no cambias… - Murmuró Souta en frente suyo terminando su desayuno. – Mamá… ¿estas segura que Kagome es la sacerdotisa de nuestro templo?- Preguntó. La chica le dio una mirada de hielo y su mamá solo sonrió.

- Claro cariño… las mujeres de nuestra familia lo son… y aunque tu hermana es algo… -La miró intentado buscar la palabra adecuada.

- Despistada- Respondió Souta y Kagome volvió a darle una mirada asesina.

- Distraída- Corrigió su mamá- Lo es. Ella puede percibir ciertas energías…

- Pues deberías saber que ir al colegio es mala idea. ¿Verdad?- Dijo el niño levantándose de su asiento. Kagome también lo hizo y lo miró con seriedad.

- Escucha Souta, pase lo que pase, quiero afrontarlo de una vez ¿entiendes? Ya sabré que hacer… - Tomó la mochila que estaba en el suelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mamá. Ella la observó en silencio… sí, una sacerdotisa que al parecer se cegaba cuando se trataba de su "ídolo".

La chica se detuvo en seco cuando vio la avalancha de periodistas sobre Souta que ya bajaba los escalones con bastante rapidez. Ella palideció y retrocedió. Nunca llegaría al colegio si se decidía salir por esa entrada. Suspiró derrotada ¿y entonces?... ¿escalar el árbol otra vez? No, desde adentro no se podía. Argg¡todo era culpa de él! Bueno… pero no pasaría por en medio de esa tropa de periodistas, de eso estaba segura. Caminó hasta la caseta en donde estaban las cosas de jardinería y herramientas y encontró la pequeña escalera. Bien, de ahora en adelante tendría que entrar y salir como delincuente de su propia casa.

Corrió sabiendo que pronto era la hora de entrada al colegio y mientras lo hacía no dejó de sentir algo de temor con lo que sucedería. Sin embargo, y después de todo, había quedado en iguales condiciones gracias a Inuyasha. Si antes la odiaban porque la creían culpable de la muerte del cantante, ahora la odiarían porqué él lo había dejado muy claro en la entrevista que seguro vio todo el país. Maldición¡que clases de cosas le pasaban!... ¿Porqué no podía salir una sola cosa bien ahora? Desde que Yuca le dio ese boleto… todo se había vuelto un caos… y ella que pensó y soñó que su vida sería de ensueño… qué ilusa. Jamás debió enamorarse de él y lo peor, jamás debió haber ido en aquel crucero… todo lo que había pasado después… mejor no intentar recordarlo. Se detuvo en seco frente a su colegio y entonces casi instintivamente apretó más la mano sobre la hebilla de su mochila de puro nervio. Comenzó a caminar lentamente con las mejillas encendidas y la mirada baja, rogó al cielo que nadie le dijera nada, que nadie tomara en cuenta todo lo que había sucedido…

Respiró cada vez más aliviada cuando fue notando que los chicos ni siquiera la miraban, entonces sonrió. Ahh ¿se había asustado por nada? Entró al pasillo y se dirigió al salón, poco a poco las miradas se fueron dirigiendo hacia ella, Kagome apresuró la marcha hasta cuando abrió la puerta de su salón. Todos la miraron en silencio y ella se quedó de pie observándolos con algo de temor. Luego comenzaron los cuchicheos, las miradas de resentimiento y casi odio, las muecas de otros, las miradas libidinosas de los muchachos… respiró profundamente y se dirigió rápidamente a su puesto. Ahí encontró a sus amigas que ella saludó con una sonrisa incómoda y que las otras apenas respondieron. El momento hubiera sido realmente tortuoso, si no fuera que enseguida llegó el profesor y comenzaron las clases.

Kagome miró de reojo a Yuca, la que estaba en el puesto del lado, quiso hablarle, decirle algo pero la mirada seria y agria la dejó sin palabras. Quien sabe qué clase de cosas habían especulado de ella, tendría que aclarar el asunto con sus amigas… los demás… los demás… ¿qué importaba los demás?

El ambiente le pareció más tenso a medida que pasaban las horas, le dolía el cuello y escuchaba los murmullos de los demás, además de las medias miradas que le daban, las de sus compañeras de clases eran simplemente de odio. El timbre finalmente tocó para dar paso al recreo. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y ella también, quiso hablar con Yuca, pero esta volteó la espalda y salió. Kagome miró a Eri y Ayumi intentando decir algo, pero ellas la miraron con rencor y salieron del salón. Bien… bien… sin amigas, con todos odiándola…. ¿podía pasar algo peor?

Peor… claro, porque los periodistas finalmente se enteraran de su aparición. Los encontró en las afueras del colegio, con sus micrófonos, cámaras fotográficas y de TV, demasiado tarde para escapar porque la abordaron con mil preguntas, la obligaban a declarar algo, como si fuera deber hacerlo. La instigaron a decir siquiera una palabra, ella estaba realmente hastiada y peor, triste por lo sucedido. Estuvo bastante tiempo en medio de ellos forcejeando y suplicando para que la dejaran salir del encierro que le habían hecho. Finalmente y casi desesperada, escapó a gatas de entre medio de ellos burlándolos y alejándose fugazmente de allí. Esperaba que sólo fuera por ese día… algún día tendrían que cansarse ¿no? Y algún día sus amigas tendrían que escucharla ¿verdad?

&&&&&&&&

Sus ojos dorados miraron con atención el programa. Su rostro se llenó de confusión y entonces se acurrucó más en su mullida cama. Qué extraño, si Kagome había llamado a una revista para aparecer en ella y en los medios… entonces ¿porqué los periodistas decían una y otra vez que la chica no había dicho absolutamente nada y que en más de una ocasión se escapó de ellos? Apretó el botón de apagado de su control remoto y luego se arropó en las suaves sábanas de seda con el ceño fruncido. Esto estaba bastante raro… había pasado una semana desde que habían vuelto y aunque tenía entendido las ofertas a programas de televisión y entrevistas a revistas le eran abundantes, simplemente Kagome se negaba. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando?

Cerró los ojos lleno de cansancio, realmente estaba demasiado agotado por tantas cosas que debía hacer durante el día. Recordó aquel pequeño pueblo con su feria de artesanía, la gente humilde, la tranquilidad del ambiente, la compañía de Kagome. Carraspeó cerrando más los ojos y su mente poco a poco se comenzó a inundar de imágenes de ella…. otra vez… como cada noche. El sabor de sus besos temblorosos lo hizo sonreír tontamente, sintió escalofríos al añorarlos nuevamente. Sin querer pasó sus dedos por sus labios… ¿cómo él podía tanto añorar sus inexpertos besos?

- Arggg, debo olvidarla…- Murmuró cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada. Respiró hondamente intentando recobrar el sueño que le pareció de pronto haber perdido. Intentó no pensar y tranquilizarse, pero poco a poco volvía la imagen de ella, la sonrisa que le brindaba, el enojo cuando se molestaba, incluso la bofetada que en ese momento añoró como una caricia. – Kagome… - Susurró en la penumbra de su habitación, rememorando la escena de la playa, con aquellos besos tan ardientes que le encendieron nuevamente el deseo. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad aun percibiendo la sensación del roce de su piel bajo la yema de sus dedos, el respirar agitado, los quejidos y suspiros de ella y también de él. Sintió la presión de la sangre concentrarse en su sexo y entonces juntó más las piernas intentando controlarse ¿pero qué demonios le pasaba? Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un tortuoso hábito nocturno. No, no, no podía seguir así, excitándose con el recuerdo de alguien. Tenía que terminar, tenía que terminar o realmente se iba a volver loco porque no era cosa de satisfacer su hambre sexual con cualquier chica, debía ser ella, la que nunca fue, ella, porque realmente la añoraba.- Necesito verla… - Gimió de dolor-… quiero verla… como sea…

&&&&&&&&

_**Ven y vive un amor supremo,**_

_**no permitas que te derrumbe,**_

_**todo el mundo vive para el amor.**_

_**Ven y vive un amor supremo,**_

_**no permitas que te derrumbe,**_

_**todo el mundo vive para el amor.**_

Sus ojos castaños lo miraron con tristeza mientras él cantaba suavemente. El _ídolo_ le tendió una mano y ella estuvo a punto de cedérsela, luego la esquivó. La música se detuvo y el cantante la miró con confusión.

- Me engañaste… - Murmuró Kagome a punto de llorar-… jugaste conmigo… no eres digno de cantar canciones de amor…

Él la miró con confusión y su mano aún estaba ahí, esperando por unirse a la suya.

- ¿Por qué Inuyasha?... ¿Por qué?

El muchacho la observó quietamente con sus ojitos dorados y brillantes que parecían a punto de derramar una lágrima. Kagome sintió encogerse el estómago, intentó apartar la vista y sus ojos de detuvieron en los labios de él, que al instante rememoró con tortuoso ardor. Subió nuevamente la vista con el corazón agitado, el ídolo sonreía esta vez y de pronto se acercó hasta posarse en frente suyo. Él estiró su mano hasta rozar su mejilla, Kagome cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella caricia. Oh, si él supiera lo mucho que lo amaba, sí él supiera. Dejó poco a poco de sentir la caricia y entonces abrió los ojos encontrándose sola en su habitación con los rayos del sol matutino iluminándolo todo. Gimió de dolor al darse cuenta que otra vez había tenido un tonto sueño… ¿porqué? Se había prometido que no volvería a pensar en ese megalómano cantante, después de todo lo sucedido, después de todos los insultos, malos tratos, indiferencia de las personas… y por su culpa… por su desprecio. Se incorporó en la cama sintiéndose realmente derrotada. No tenía deseos de ir al colegio otra vez y ver la indiferencia de sus propias amigas que se negaban simplemente a escucharla. Menos mal que faltaba poco para las vacaciones. Se levantó de la cama y miró a través de las cortinas. Aún habían periodistas, pocos, pero los había rondando la casa ¿hasta cuando la dejarían tranquila? Se volteó apoyando la espalda en la ventana y suspiró agobiada. Ohh, qué hacer… su vida era un desastre… realmente lo era…

- ¿No irás al colegio?- Preguntó su mamá cuando la vio asomarse a la cocina vestida con su inconfundible vestimenta de sacerdotisa. Ella caminó cerca de la mujer acomodando su largo cabello suelto y sacó de la alacena un pequeño trozo de pan que comió sin mucho ánimo.

- Mmmm no mamá… un día de estos el director va a terminar expulsándome por todo el barullo que hacen los periodistas… - Respondió afirmándose contra la mesa, la mujer la miró con su usual tranquilidad.

- Ellos ya se cansarán… aunque… - Tomó un pedazo de papel que estaba al lado del teléfono-… hoy llamaron de la revista "_Teen_" y del programa ese de televisión del canal 5…

- Mamá…

- Les dije que no estabas interesada- Respondió la mujer al ver la cara de molestia de la chica- Tranquila… estoy segura que se aburrirán…

- Eso espero yo también… - Murmuró Kagome saliendo lentamente de la habitación. Salió de la casa y desde la distancia volvió a mirar a los periodistas fuera de su propiedad. Los portones estaban cerrados y por lo tanto su templo no estaba abierto al público hasta que ellos se marcharan. Ella se encogió de hombros. De todas formas lo tomaría como un descanso.

Deslizó la puerta corrediza y entró al altar cerrándola tras ella y caminando a paso suave hasta arrodillarse en el centro de aquella habitación iluminada sólo con algunas velas. Bien, ya estaba aquí y esperaba concentrarse en recuperar la calma que abruptamente había perdido. Cerró los ojos respirando pausadamente mientras intentaba olvidar el sueño que a fragmentos llegaba nuevamente a su memoria. Arrugó el ceño. No, ese Inuyasha no se iba a apoderar de sus sueños también.

- Tengo que olvidarlo- Se dijo como si repitiera algo de memoria, y de echo lo era, pues desde que había vuelto lo había pronunciado a cada instante, sin embargo era fácil caer en el recuerdo, sobre todo en el de sus besos.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidarse de ello pero la visión de su rostro y sus ojos dorados mirándola atentamente la hizo estremecer, todo por culpa de ese sueño. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía sacárselo de la cabeza? Tenía que ser honesta además… a pesar de lo absurdo que resultaba todo, sobre todo después de lo que él había dicho casi en cadena nacional… no podía odiarlo aunque quisiera, era imposible. Cómo le hubiera gustado que él en verdad se hubiera interesado en ella… pero… no, eso era absurdo.

Abrió los ojos de pronto y un segundo más tarde la puerta tras ella se abrió y se cerró rápidamente. No supo porqué, sintió el corazón desbocado y las mejillas encendidas y más aun, un extraño aire que inundó la pequeña habitación haciéndola sentir escalofríos, no de miedo, era otra la sensación. Giró poco a poco la cabeza y entonces lo vio, con una gorra cubriendo sus cabellos y los anteojos oscuros que en ese momento se los quitaba. Lo miró impresionada ¿estaba soñando?... ¿era una ilusión?... ¿tenía fiebre y estaba delirando?

- Hola- Saludó la _ilusión_ con su voz ronca martilleándole sus oídos. Sintió que le costaba respirar, sus mejillas enrojecieron más aún, la mirada dorada se clavaba inquisidora sobre sus ojos pero aún así a ella le pareció extrañamente tranquilo.

- Que… ¿qué haces aquí?- Murmuró en un susurro arrugando el ceño.

- Creo que necesitamos hablar… - Dijo el cantante suavemente y acercándose un paso a la sacerdotisa, la luz de las velas le dio en el rostro y ella tembló otra vez. El aroma de su costoso perfume inundó la habitación haciéndola rememorar aquellos momentos en Tsukihama. La chica tragó fuertemente y entonces se puso de pie con lentitud.

- Yo creo que no- Respondió y de inmediato lo vio fruncir la frente.

- Escucha…- Dijo él de pronto avanzando un paso más a ella que esta vez ya no hubo distancia entre los dos. Kagome lo miró sorprendida y herida.

- No… ¿por qué me atormentas de esta forma?... ¿porqué?... ¿tanto te gusta jugar con las mujeres?- Ella hizo de pronto una mueca de repulsión-… tengo dignidad… aunque seas un ídolo… no permitiré que me trates como basura… no soy como las demás…

El muchacho sonrió levemente y sus ojos se agudizaron en ella, Kagome tragó fuertemente.

- ¿No eres como las demás?- Repitió. En su voz ella notó el tono de burla. Inuyasha bajó el rostro para estar a la altura de ella, Kagome sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba, otra vez- ¿No lo eres?... - Levantó una ceja-… cómo puedes ser tan… tan… - Él se atragantó. No, a pesar de lo sucedido no podía decirle un insulto, aunque bien merecido y ganado se lo tenía ¿verdad?.- Creí que podría confiar en ti… - La vio de pronto confundida, el chico tragó sintiendo amargura en su garganta-… ¿porqué me traicionaste?... ¿por qué les dijiste en donde estaba?

Kagome abrió más los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?- Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir mirándolo con completa perturbación. - ¿De… qué hablas?

Él respiró profundamente llenándose del aroma de ella. Cielos, estaba ahí, vestida como sacerdotisa, tan hermosa y tan tranquila. Acercó su mano y la posó tras su nuca enredándose en sus suaves cabellos negros, la chica estaba demasiado absorta como para reaccionar ante lo que él hacía, Inuyasha afirmó su frente sobre la suya.

- Estábamos tan bien allá… en Tsukihama… no debiste traicionarme… creí en ti… confié en ti… - Susurró y tragó fuertemente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Kagome se agitó y sus ojos se movieron desconcertados, al fin se separó y lo miró sin comprender, escuchando lo que él decía. – No debiste llamar a las revistas… - Acotó esta vez el muchacho con la voz seria. Kagome aspiró profundamente aire mientras negaba con la cabeza confundida.

- ¿Traicionarte? Yo nunca llamé a una revista… ni siquiera sabría a donde llamar…- Lo miró luego frunciendo el ceño- Oye¿qué te pasa? Me culpas de cosas absurdas sólo para quedar bien librado¿verdad?

- De qué hablas… - Musitó intentando procesar lo que estaba pasando, la sacerdotisa se puso ambas manos en la cintura y lo miró desafiante.

- Me lo dijo claramente tu manager… me utilizaste… así como lo haces con todas.- Le reprochó. Lo vio levantar una ceja.

- ¿Sesshoumaru te dijo eso?- Murmuró. Luego comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de ella uniendo cabos.- Sesshoumaru… así que Sesshoumaru dijo eso…

- Pues sí- Respondió aún rencorosa al ver lo muy tranquilo que estaba. El cantante se volvió a detener frente a ella y la miró a los ojos con extraña calma, pero seriedad.

- Creo que hemos sido engañados… - Susurró al fin y Kagome ladeó la cabeza distendiendo el rostro, el ídolo sonrió-… sí, por Sesshoumaru… fue él quien me dijo que tú habías llamado a una revista y que por eso él supo donde estábamos… - El rostro de la chica palideció pero aun así sus mejillas estaban demasiado sonrosadas. Inuyasha quiso reír, se veía muy hermosa con sus labios entreabiertos y sin saber qué decir. Raro en ella, sonrió más. Se acercó otra vez enredando su mano por sus cabellos y sus ojos nuevamente se clavaron en los suyos, ella ni siquiera intentó alejarse- No jugué contigo… bueno… un poquito… pero no como a las demás… desde el principio supe que eras diferente…

- Qué… quieres decir…- Murmuró Kagome mirándolo atentamente mientras posaba sus manos sobre la chaqueta del chico. Él sonrió acercándose a sus labios.

- Sé que no te conozco mucho… pero… no puedo evitarlo… no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…

- ¿Qué!?- Gimió sin creer, mirándolo incrédula a la cara. Sus dedos se aferraron más a la tela de su chaqueta para comprobar si era real, pero estaba ahí, con su pecho chocando contra el suyo, su mano acariciando su nuca y la otra que se enredaba en su cintura. Si esto no era un sueño entonces…

- Me gusta como eres… creo que… siento algo… por ti…

- Pe... pero… ¡pero si ni siquiera me conoces!- Respondió ella sorprendida y mirándolo asustada. El ídolo la acercó más a su pecho lo que la hizo ahogar un grito.

- Eso es lo que más quiero… - Murmuró con su sonrisa-… conocerte… estoy seguro que… me agradará…

Inuyasha rozó sus labios y ella suspiró, él volvió a rozarlos y la besó. Cielos, extrañaba tanto el sabor de sus labios, el roce con ellos, el loco latido de su corazón asustado chocando contra su pecho, las caricias de sus pequeños dedos sobre su camisa. Ohh¿porqué aquella niña lograba enloquecerlo de esa forma? Hubiera querido besarla de por vida. La arrinconó contra la pared sintiendo como la chica respiraba cada vez más forzosamente, aquello lo excitaba, enredó su lengua contra la suya ahondando más el beso y luego separó sus labios de ella y los dirigió a su cuello. Sintió el respirar entrecortado de Kagome, entonces entreabrió los ojos y vio la parte superior de su traje de sacerdotisa demasiado abierta debido a los movimientos bruscos de los dos, su respiración se entrecortó al ver el nacimiento de sus pechos que él deseo besar, entonces descorrió más la tela por parte de su hombro y besó el cuello con pequeños besos que cada vez se hacían más y más apasionados. La chica tembló al sentir la lengua rozando su piel, sus dedos esta vez acariciando su cuello, poco a poco el calor de su boca y de su respiración la percibió casi en sus pechos, abrió los ojos y gimió. Inuyasha antes de hacerlo se frenó y alzó la cabeza cubriéndola otra vez con su vestimenta. Kagome lo miró con sus mejillas más enrojecidas que nunca y los ojos casi vidriosos de puro deseo. Él sonrió otra vez y le besó la frente acariciando sus cabellos.

- Me parece que cometo sacrilegio… - Murmuró con una risita escalofriante cerca de su oído que ella no pudo menos que también sonreír. Se quedaron abrazados ahí un buen momento intento recuperar el aliento y tranquilizar sus agitados corazones. Aquel abrazo tan cálido y protector le pareció a Kagome la gloria, podría quedarse así, de por vida, sonriendo tontamente y cuestionándose una vez más si era real… pero su cuerpo contra el suyo le revelaba que sí lo era. Inuyasha finalmente bajó el rostro a ella y sus labios rozaron su mejilla- Kagome… quiero estar contigo pero… tengo que irme… - Más que nada, necesitaba aclarar el asunto con su manager… pero antes, averiguar quien diablos lo había delatado con Sesshoumaru.

Ella alzó la vista asintiendo débilmente, luego que ambos se separaron, Kagome lo miró intrigada.

- Oye… ¿cómo lograste entrar?

Inuyasha sonrió más.

- Sí, vi los periodistas a la entrada del templo, tuve que rodear tu casa y entonces me encontré con un árbol ahí… afortunadamente hay una escalera en tu patio sino… creo que me rompería una pierna.

La muchacha sonrió abiertamente, vaya… él había tenido la misma idea que ella. El chico volvió a acercarse y le acarició la mejilla esta vez mirándola con ternura.

- Esto… puede ser difícil… - Murmuró-… pero… haré lo posible para estar contigo lo más pronto posible… yo te vendré a buscar… - Susurró dándole un inesperado beso en los labios. Kagome de inmediato se abrazó a su cuello respondiéndole con igual ímpetu pues deseaba guardarse en la memoria aquellos momentos tan irreales y preciosos. Finalmente Inuyasha se separó y le sonrió, para luego salir de allí y dejar a una muchacha completamente en las nubes.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** La canción (que ya había puesto en cap. anteriores) se llama "**_Supreme_**" (_**Supremo**_) y es de _**Robbie Williams.**_

Amigas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben que se los agradezco enormente.

Entonces nos vemos en el prox. capítulo.

Cuidense todas ;)

_**Lady.-**_


	14. Acosado

**Capítulo 14: "Acosado"**

Sonrió caminando por la calle olvidando quien era, rememorando los momentos que recién había tenido junto a ella, satisfaciendo sus deseos de verla una vez más, escuchar su voz y besar sus labios. Tragó fuertemente enanchando la sonrisa y de pronto sintió el cuchicheo femenino cerca suyo, miró de reojo y vio un grupo de estudiantes que se le quedaban mirando. Él frunció el ceño acelerando el paso, a medida que caminaba sentía ya que le seguían los pasos y junto a ellas se unían otras. Apretó los puños recordando que esto no era Tsukihama, en Tokio era peligroso exponerse así como así.

- I… ¿Inuyasha? – Tartamudeó una chica tras de él y el muchacho tragó haciéndose el desentendido y apurando más el paso. Sin embargo de pronto se vio de frente a una muchacha que se había posado en frente suyo con una libreta en una mano y un lápiz en la otra y mirándolo realmente como si fuera un Dios.- Pu… puedes… ¿darme tu autógrafo?

Miró a su alrededor y se vio cercado de colegialas que chillaban y lo miraban como si fuera un gran pastel de chocolate después de una dieta. Miró nuevamente a la chica que tenía en frente negando apenas.

- Lo siento, creo que me confundes con otra persona- Respondió rápidamente. Intentó seguir su paso a través de la cerca humana de ellas pero las chicas no se movieron, incómodo, miró a todos lados, realmente hasta le dio algo de miedo, tragó fuertemente intentando parecer calmado.

- Por favor…- Dijo la muchacha aun con su pequeña libreta y lápiz-… sólo un autógrafo.

El chico dio un paso atrás y chocó contra las demás. Volteó frunciendo el ceño, aquellas colegialas realmente estaban acosándolo.

- Déjenme pasar…- Murmuró, pero ellas no se movieron. Entonces, cuando la chica del autógrafo se abalanzó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla y colgándose del cuello, todas las demás intentaron hacer lo mismo. Le quitaron la chaqueta, le arrancaron el gorro y las gafas oscuras se le cayeron al suelo escuchando como se quebraba bajo los pies de cientos de ellas cual de todas besándolo o tironeándolo de alguna extremidad. Quiso pedir ayuda pero su voz se quedaba ahogada bajo el fuerte chillido y griterío de las fans. Pensó que era su fin, por más que tironeó para salir de la prisión de ellas, no pudo hacerlo, realmente se sentía como un pedazo de carne lanzado a una jauría de leones… leonas, en este caso.

Con la camisa rasgada en las mangas, la chaqueta desaparecida y el cabello completamente desordenado, Inuyasha agradeció una vez más a la pareja de policías que lo había "salvado" de aquellas fans, no sin antes haber sufrido el peor acoso de su vida. Los policías sólo hicieron una mueca y luego se marcharon en su patrulla. El joven cantante suspiró y entró a su lujosa mansión realmente hastiado. Debió haber recordado que esto no era Tsukihama y que no podía estar tranquilo en cualquier lugar. Cielos… todo por ir a ver a Kagome. Se tendió en el sofá cerrando los ojos y volvió a sonreír al recordar a la joven sacerdotisa correspondiéndole de la forma que él tanto deseaba. Bueno… valía la pena traerse aquello en la memoria después del incidente con las fans.

Sesshoumaru apareció de pronto en la sala con sus anteojos de lectura puestos y una agenda pequeña en la mano, al verlo tendido sobre el sofá, totalmente desastrado se paró en seco y lo miró no sin antes levantar una ceja sospechando lo que había sucedido. Claro, era lógico, él sospechaba que su hermano menor había salido a la ciudad. Lo vio con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa demasiado amplia para alguien que realmente lucía como si llegara de la guerra, que no pudo evitar el reproche del cual estaba acostumbrado hacer.

- Supongo que te veremos otra vez como protagonista en los programas de farándulas de mañana ¿verdad?

El chico abrió poco a poco sus enormes ojos dorados y entonces se incorporó en el sofá hasta quedar sentado Su mirada era seria y la sonrisa había desaparecido del rostro completamente.

- Sesshoumaru… el mentiroso otra vez… - Murmuró y de inmediato los ojos casi de halcón de Sesshoumaru se posaron desafiantes sobre los de él.

- De qué hablas…

El muchacho lo miró con rencor unos segundos a ver si su hermano mostraba alguna clase de arrepentimiento o algo pero el rostro de Sesshoumaru le develó siempre lo mismo. Frialdad. Suspiró hastiado y se levantó de golpe posándose en frente suyo.

- Fui a ver a Kagome.

- ¿Kagome?- Repitió el otro levantando un ceja- ¿Kagome?... ¿la chica del crucero?

- La que le dijiste que yo jugaba con ella… - Respondió el ídolo-… la misma a la cual culpaste de haberme delatado a las revistas…

El manager no pareció importarle demasiado pues ni siquiera movió un sólo músculo del rostro. El cantante exasperado apretó los puños de su mano y se acercó más a él.

- ¿No dices nada?

- Lo hice por tu bien- Respondió Sesshoumaru al fin, mirándolo aun con calma- Esa niña era un estorbo…

El impulsivo hermano menor se abalanzó a él tomándolo por la chaqueta de su traje y mirándolo realmente enrabiado.

- ¡Imbécil!... ¡No te atrevas a llamarla así! – Bramó y sólo en ese momento el rostro del manager se llenó de confusión.

- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?... ¿por qué la defiendes así?

El joven cantante lo miró a los ojos un momento más y luego lo soltó.

- Yo… siento algo por ella… - Respondió al fin.

- ¡Pero es sólo una fan!- Dijo Sesshoumaru consternado haciendo casi una mueca de despreció. El ídolo entrecerró los ojos y casi de improviso le dio un certero golpe en la quijada que de inmediato brotó sangre de los labios del manager. Ambos se hubieran enfrascado en una tremenda pelea sino llegara Rin y los separara a duras penas. La muchacha miró el labio sangrante de Sesshoumaru y entonces lo obligó a sentarse en el sillón mientras ella comenzaba a limpiar con sumo cuidado la sangre que le borboteaba aunque no demasiado.

- ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de ella!... ¡No te lo permito!- Dijo Inuyasha mirándolo con ira mientras respiraba fuertemente.

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¿porqué lo golpeaste?- Preguntó la corista horrorizada.

- Esta enojado porque se ha encaprichado con la niña loca del concurso…- Rezongó Sesshoumaru mirando a su hermano menor con rencor. Inuyasha quiso golpearlo nuevamente pero Rin se levantó de golpe y miró al cantante.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Te gusta la chica distraída?- Preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula- ¿en serio?- Al ver que el cantante sólo esbozaba una sonrisa ella se rió más y se acercó a él olvidándose del novio- Ahhh no me digas que… estuviste con ella en Tsukihama ¿verdad? Estoy segura que la versión que contaste no es del todo verdadera…

- ¡Ja!... eres muy perceptiva Rin- Respondió Inuyasha. Extrañamente la muchacha dio un pequeño grito de emoción. Sesshoumaru la miró confundido desde su asiento.

- Ahhh ¡que romántico!… ¡que bonito!… - Ella lo abrazó y entonces Sesshoumaru, hastiado, se levantó y la separó de él sin muchos ánimos.

- Basta Rin.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la chica mirándolo impresionada.

- Sesshoumaru esta tan en contra de eso que incluso ha querido separarnos… nos ha mentido… a los dos… - La chica abrió los ojos consternada pero Inuyasha posó una mano en su hombro- Tranquila… ya nos reconciliamos…- Sonrió. Iba a salir de allí y darse una ducha pero antes se detuvo frente al manager y lo miró con rencor- Eres un buen manager… pero no permitiré que te involucres en mi vida personal… eso es mío… y haré lo que quiera… y sin mentiras… dime una cosa… quien te habló fue el recepcionista del hotel ¿verdad?

El manager sólo hizo una leve mueca que le develó a Inuyasha lo que ya imaginaba. Claro, seguro que el dinero que él le había dado no había sido suficiente y su adorable hermano debió haberle dado una gran suma por su noticia.

Subió las escaleras y luego de que lo perdieron de vista Rin miró al manager con rencor. Él esperaba que le dijera algo, que lo reprendiera o le diera un interminable sermón pero la chica luego de unos segundos se giró y volteó saliendo de la habitación. Auch, la indiferencia de ella sí que le dolió más que el golpe recibido.

&&&&&&&&

Bueno, otro día más, pero esta vez sin periodistas apostados en el templo ni en el colegio, el ambiente estaba más relajado para ella puesto que la noticia del día había sido el acoso de las fans sobre el cantante en pleno centro de Tokio.

Gracias a Souta que la llamó mientras se cepillaba los dientes, había visto aquellas imágenes que realmente la hizo reír y a la vez enojarse y hervir de celos.

- Descaradas… - Murmuró con el cepillo a mitad de camino y sintiendo hasta rabia por él ¿cómo exponerse de esa forma?... ¿le gustaba acaso el asedio de las mujeres? Era lo más probable. La periodista luego informó que el ídolo había sido "salvado" por una pareja de policías y que lo había llevado sano y salvo a su hogar. En ese momento ella meditó que lo que había sucedido había pasado luego de su inesperada visita al templo… entonces tragó fuertemente, cielos ¿era por su culpa?

Ahí estaba ahora, más soñadora que nunca, a lo lejos escuchaba el discurso del profesor de historia pero la Kagome lo único que hacía era escribir una y otra vez sobre su cuaderno el nombre de él junto al suyo acompañado de innumerables corazones. Sentía que estaba flotando en las nubes, que podía estar soñando y que aún no despertaba. Yuca la observó frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose porque ella estaba distraída. Cuando el timbre sonó también sus otras amigas se extrañaron de que Kagome ya no las buscara ni insistiera en hablar con ellas.

- Debe haberle pasado algo ¿no?- Preguntó Ayumi realmente intrigada por saber.

- Esta en las nubes- Dijo Yuca- Esta enamorada, vi los dibujos de corazones de su cuaderno, pero no alcancé a ver nada más…

- ¿Enamorada?... ¿y de quien podrá ser? Que yo sepa… no hay ningún chico que le guste de aquí del colegio… - Murmuró Eri pensativa. Las tres se miraron. Claro, sólo conocían un sólo chico del cual Kagome estaba enamorada, pero ese muchacho había dejado muy en claro casi en "cadena nacional" que no deseaba verla ni en pintura, así que rápidamente lo descartaron. Aunque la intriga las estaba matando… necesitaban saber qué estaba pasando…

Ella caminaba a paso lento mirando el suelo y con una sonrisa en los labios hasta que alguien la detuvo tomándole el brazo. Alzó la vista asustada y se encontró con el juvenil y alegre rostro de Rin que de inmediato la abrazó con su naturalidad confianza mientras Kagome miraba a su alrededor a ver si su ídolo estaba también cerca.

- Rin… - Sonrió apenas mientras la chica se incorporaba y le tomaba las manos.

- Ahhh estoy en una misión secreta- Sonrió- Tienes que venir conmigo, vamos, anda, que te tengo una sorpresa- Ella apuntó al automóvil de vidrios polarizados que estaba estacionado no muy lejos de donde estaba entonces su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras sentía aquel cosquilleo en el estómago que le develaba que él estaba cerca. Caminaron a paso rápido y entonces entró al automóvil por la parte trasera encontrándose con el chico de ojos dorados que de inmediato la besó. La muchacha soltó la mochila dejándola caer al piso y le correspondió de inmediato. Ohh, sí, su promesa cumplida otra vez.

- ¿Me extrañaste?- Preguntó Inuyasha separándose de ella y mirándola con aquella mirada que a Kagome la dejaba sin aire mientras enredaba su mano en sus cabellos sintiendo la suavidad de ellos.

- Claro que sí- Respondió ella sonriendo y recostándose en sus brazos- Que feliz soy… al fin puedo verte…

- Que linda pareja de tortolitos- Dijo Rin desde el asiento delantero mirando la escena con su amplia sonrisa. Inuyasha la miró de reojo y le hizo un gesto rápido que de inmediato ella comprendió, se volteó y dejó a la pareja para hablar de sus cosas.

- Te vi en un programa esta mañana- Dijo Kagome incorporándose y mirándolo con atención - ¿Te hicieron daño? – Estaba ahí, tan cerca de ella que tuvo escalofríos.

- ¿Ves los programas de farándula ahora?- Preguntó burlón. La chica entrecerró sus ojos y luego negó con la cabeza.

- No me gustan… pero fue mi hermano quien me avisó…- Respondió. Luego lo miró más atentamente y entonces estiró su mano a su rostro, él creyó que sería una caricia y entrecerró sus ojos pero la muchacha descorrió un poco su cabello y entonces vio un rasguño rojo y feo que le marcaba parte del costado de la cara.- Oye… te lastimaron… - Murmuró algo asustada. Él abrió sus ojos y entonces notó la preocupación de la chica, sonrió y se encogió de hombros posando su mano sobre la de ella.

- ¡Ja! Eso no fue nada... ¡si los policías no hubiesen llegado creo que realmente me hubiesen violado!

Kagome abrió la boca y lo miró aterrada. El ídolo que había recostado la cabeza en el asiento la levantó al cabo del profundo silencio y vio la cara de estupefacción de ella.

- Era broma…- Murmuró sonriendo y acercándola su pecho para que se recostara en él. Ella no se quedó muy tranquila. La verdad ahora recordaba aquellas escenas que había visto por TV, con las chicas acosándolo histéricas y capaces de hacer cualquier cosa. Sí, tal vez una mujer sola no era preocupante, pero realmente era un peligro si estaba en un grupo.

- Debes ser más precavido entonces… - Murmuró. Inuyasha sonrió.

- Creo que cuando estoy contigo… olvido algunas cosas…

Las mejillas de Kagome se enrojecieron y entonces sonrió. No, ella no había tenido novio en su vida y en verdad todo era nuevo, pero más allá de eso, estaba el echo de que se sentía irremediablemente contenta y como si la tierra de pronto se hubiese convertido en el mismo paraíso.

- Yo… creí que eso sólo me pasaba a mí…- Murmuró la chica incorporándose y mirándolo atentamente. Él frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué no habías dicho que ya no eras mi fan?

Kagome quiso reír ahí. ¡Kami sama! Realmente había dicho y hecho muchas boberías ¿cómo a pesar de todo eso él estaba su lado?

- Ya llegamos- Dijo Inuyasha abriendo la puerta y tomando la mano de ella para que lo acompañase. Los ojos de Kagome se alzaron a la inmensa casa de tres pisos que estaba en frente, él la instó a seguirlo mientras subían las escalinatas y entraban a la mansión. De inmediato se encontró con los fríos ojos del manager que involuntariamente la hizo acercarse más al cantante como si realmente le temiera.

- Inuyasha… - Sesshoumaru lo miró con calma-… es hora de tu entrevista con la revista "_Teen_".

Inuyasha apretó más la mano de la chica y sonrió.

- Dame una hora Sesshoumaru, voy a mostrarle a Kagome mi casa.- Respondió, alejándose de él mientras el otro ya casi echaba humo por las orejas. Miró luego a Rin que se encogió de hombros como si nada.

- No seas tan responsable Sesshoumaru…- Se acercó a él y le desató el nudo de la corbata- Eso, así ¿alguna vez te has salido de las reglas?

- No cuando se trata de compromisos- Respondió secamente. Ella se alejó un poco algo herida.

- Tú sólo piensas en trabajo, deberías aprender de tu hermano que sabe disfrutar la vida.

El manager sólo refunfuñó mientras dirigía la mirada inquieta hacia el interior por donde la pareja se había ido. Él ya suponía que esto iba a pasar, realmente aun estaba en contra de aquella "relación. Peor si era con aquella chiquilla que le había hecho pasar un mal rato a Inuyasha, y más de una vez ¿es que acaso el muy bobo no se daba cuenta de eso?... ¿qué pasaría con su fama?... ¿y su reputación? Ella lo estaba acosando, realmente eso no estaba bien y estaba aún dispuesto a abrirle los ojos a su obstinado hermano sea como sea…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Lamento la tardanza, muchas cosas que hacer, ya ni me quedan fuerzas jeje.Gracias por leer amigas y gracias por sus reviews, que consuelo n.n gracias... en recompensa pondré muy pronto el siguiente cap. (de echo ya lo estoy escribiendo) ;)

_**Lady**_.-


	15. Conociéndonos

**Capítulo 15: "Conociéndonos"**

- Inuyasha…- Murmuró con la espalda apostada en la pared mientras recibía los ardorosos besos de él en su cuello. Quiso separarse y se movió por enésima vez pero esta vez el muchacho le retuvo una mano y la afirmó contra la pared.

- Arrgg… Kagome… ¿qué pasa?- Susurró y ella suspiró pesadamente mientras sentía que casi se derretía entre sus brazos.

- No… no me siento muy cómoda que digamos… - Respondió apenas y él la miró confundido, luego se alejó un poco, tenía que entenderla, ella era sacerdotisa y seguramente alguna extraña energía había percibido que no la relajaba como él esperaba, del todo. Sin embargo sonrió al ver la mezcla exquisita de angustia en su rostro con las mejillas rojas y sus ojos llenos de deseo.

- Lo que sientes debe ser por Sesshoumaru…- Dijo Inuyasha volviéndola a besar y haciéndola olvidar de todo. Por un momento ella quiso esquivarlo pero luego se rindió. ¿Cómo rechazar los besos del muchacho que la tenía en las nubes? Imposible. Se abrazó a su cuello sintiendo las caricias en su cintura, aquello la hizo estremecer, este chico era puro fuego que con muy poco podía hacerle perder la cabeza. La mano se coló bajo la blusa del colegio y sentir tan cerca su calor la hizo gemir, apartó los labios de él para poder respirar y bajar la vista.

- Ya… ya no sigas…- Murmuró esta vez apartando con sus propias manos las de él que tenía pegada a su cuerpo. Cuando alzó el rostro vio sus ojos dorados lleno de confusión.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el chico apenas, como cachorro desvalido. Malvado, pensó Kagome, no debería mirarla de esa forma que le conmovía el corazón.

- Dijiste que conocería tu casa… y apenas estamos en el primer piso… - Murmuró ella con pesar. El rostro de él se volvió a acercar al suyo, la muchacha sonrió de puro nervio.

- De verdad… ¿quieres conocer la casa?

Su tono lujurioso la estremeció por completo. Se escapó de la prisión de Inuyasha y comenzó a acomodarse bien la blusa y luego el cabello.

- Sesshoumaru dijo que tenías una entrevista… - Murmuró mirando el suelo e intentando contener el nerviosismo que la había invadido.

- Ahh, la entrevista… cierto, cierto… - Dijo el chico acercándose nuevamente a ella, le tomó ambas manos y entonces Kagome alzó sus ojos hacia él, con las mejillas más rojas que sus propios labios. El cantante tuvo deseos de besarla nuevamente, pero se contuvo-… la periodista debe haber llegado… mejor que no te vea ¿puedes quedarte con Rin mientras yo voy? – Ella sólo asintió sonriendo levemente, él posó un beso en sus manos- Buena chica- Rió- No me tardo.

La muchacha lo miró desde la distancia sintiéndose de pronto sola y triste. Afirmó la espalda en la pared suspirando pesadamente. ¿Realmente esto podía ser cierto? Pues si era un sueño… bastante largo le resultaba ser, y tampoco qué decir de realista. Sonrió sintiendo que se estremecía por completo. Era maravilloso estar a su lado, en verdad lo era.

Vio a Rin acercarse a ella y ésta la guió a la cocina. Como venía directo de la escuela, aunque Kagome ni siquiera lo había pensando, su estomago comenzó a gruñir al darse cuenta que no había comido nada y que ya era media tarde.

- ¿Sabes?- Le dijo la corista sentándose en frente con un plato de comida igual al de ella- Es la primera vez que Inuyasha trae a una chica aquí…

La estudiante sonrió apenas y luego murmuró:

- Sí, claro…

Rin rió abiertamente y entonces se acomodó más en su asiento.

- Es cierto. Es que Inuyasha desconfía mucho de las chicas que conoce… por eso tampoco sus relaciones no duran mucho…

Aquella revelación la dejó con el tenedor a mitad de camino, su corazón latió asustado y volvió a mirar a la corista sin poder evitar el rostro de angustia. Rin rápidamente intentó excusarse.

- Lo siento, lo siento…- La chica movió ambas manos exageradamente-… en serio… sonó feo eso…

Kagome se encogió de hombros, sólo en ese momento se sintió que volvía a la tierra, después de tanto tiempo. Cierto…. esto no podía ser exactamente como sus sueños ¿por qué? Porque… la vida no era perfecta, simplemente por eso.

- Bueno… no te preocupes… de todas formas… él es un ídolo… y yo sólo una fan… - De pronto sintió que Inuyasha era otra vez inalcanzable. Bien, estaba a su lado, era su… su… ¿qué era?... ¿novio? Pues no… de todas formas… y fuera lo que fuera… ¿por cuanto más estaría él interesado en ella? Era un hecho, Inuyasha le había dicho que era diferente a las demás y que deseaba conocerla pero… algún día se aburriría... seguro. Aquel pensamiento negativo le quitó el apetito, dejó el tenedor en la mesa y suspiró pesadamente. ¿por qué debía ser tan pesimista? Debía aprovechar el momento y lo demás… lo demás…

- Oye… de verdad lo siento…- Volvió a decir la corista con profundo arrepentimiento-…Y no eres simplemente una fan para él… lo sé…- Kagome alzó la vista a Rin esperanzada -… incluso ha pedido a Sesshoumaru que no se entrometa en su vida… es la primera vez que lo hace ¿sabes?... estoy segura que es porque quiere que esto que hay entre ustedes dos funcione…

Ella se regocijó de sólo pensar en que él en verdad estaba interesado en la "relación" que acaban de comenzar. Puede que al fin y al cabo… hubiera una esperanza.

Su corazón latió fuertemente cuando el cantante apareció en el umbral de la puerta con aquella sonrisa capaz de derretir las nieves eternas del polo sur, entonces se levantó de un brinco sin meditarlo demasiado y se acercó a su lado.

- ¿Terminaste?

La sonrisa del muchacho se enanchó, le dio un beso en los labios y luego le acarició la mejilla.

- Ya dije lo que tenía que decir… - Murmuró con un dejo de misterio-… muy pronto lo sabrás.

- Antes no leía esas revistas…- Dijo Kagome mirándolo a los ojos-… pero ahora tengo menos deseos de hacerlo, no porque no me importe… sino porque me da miedo que puedo encontrar en ellas… con respecto a ti…

- Ahh, sacerdotisa…- Susurró él acariciando su mejilla-… siempre que tengas dudas, sólo pregúntame…

Rin rió secretamente y desvió la vista hasta su plato casi vacío de comida. Ella no estaba equivocada, Inuyasha estaba tomando esto de una forma bastante seria, muy diferente a otras veces. Seguro era porque al igual que ella, notaba en Kagome la diferencia. Esa chica no buscaba ganarse popularidad a costa de él, como el obstinado de Sesshoumaru pensaba. Los vio salir de allí con tranquilidad y ella se preguntó qué pasaría cuando la prensa se enterara de lo que pasaba entre aquellos dos… seguro esa sería la prueba de fuego para la sacerdotisa… aunque aun era demasiado pronto para pensar en ello… ¿o no?

&&&&&&&&

- … Y soy la mayor, tengo un hermano menor llamado Souta y es bastante molestoso…

- Me gustaría conocerlo - Interrumpió Inuyasha. Ella levantó una ceja no muy convencida.

- Mmmm creo que… no… él sería capaz de vender la noticia…- Rió levemente y vio de pronto el rostro de seriedad del chico.- Era broma… - Murmuró luego. Él suspiró pesadamente y se acercó más a la muchacha. Estaban sentados desde hacía poco más de una hora en el jardín, sobre el pasto, hablando de su vida, conociéndose ambos. Kagome lo observó con preocupación, el cantante finalmente habló.

- ¿No te importa que esto sea un secreto?- La miró a los ojos para comprobar que la respuesta que le diera fuera cierto, ni siquiera hubo dudas en el rostro de Kagome, ella de inmediato negó con la cabeza casi palideciendo de súbito.

- Claro que no… ojala nadie se enterara… - Sonrió al ver la seriedad de él-… sin ofender… - Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente y le tomó la mano, ella sintió que debía explicarse más-… moriría si mis amigas saben que estoy contigo… estoy segura que sólo querrían asesinarme…

Inuyasha levantó una ceja ¿sus amigas? Él creía que era más probable que la mataran más que sus amigas.

- Bueno… entonces lo dejamos… como un secreto…- Murmuró sintiéndose realmente feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo. Nunca había estado con una muchacha, desde que era famoso, que deseara que su relación fuera un secreto. Ahh, de sólo pensar en que lo era sentía que se excitaba más, se acercó a sus labios y murmuró nuevamente-… por eso me gustas tanto…

- ¿En serio?- Musitó ella sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos.

- Ehh si… bueno… - Le dio un beso leve y luego otro –… por eso… y por algo… más…- Sonrió otra vez y la besó completamente. Kagome posó sus manos sobre su pecho, le sorprendió sentir los latidos del corazón de él tan fuertemente, igual a los de ella, se sintió realmente reconfortada, Inuyasha en verdad sentía algo y eso la regocijaba tanto que sería capaz de morir ahí mismo de pura felicidad. Cielos, debía darle gracias por enésima vez a Kami Sama por acordarse de ella dándole ese regalo que era Inuyasha.

Los besos otra vez se ahondaron, a veces creía que no podría seguirle con la misma pasión que él, pero sí, lo lograba, tanto que su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma nunca antes experimentada. Sentía un fuego en la piel como si de pronto ardiera y la ropa le quemara, cada vez que la besaba de esa forma sentía que su mente se elevaba a las nubes y que todo lo demás dejaba de existir. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en ese momento que ya estaba tendida sobre la hierba y el muchacho sobre su cuerpo, sólo sintió su peso y sus caricias otra vez que se colaban bajo la blusa del colegio. Resopló fuertemente cuando Inuyasha se apartó un poco de su boca ¿por qué tenía que ser así?... ¿y porqué ella no podía detenerlo? Al fin y al cabo las cosas apenas estaban comenzando entre ellos. Cuando él besó su cuello volvió a perderse en el mar de sensaciones que le provocaba.

- … Oh… Kagome… - Susurró cerca de su oído, el aliento que chocó en su piel le provocó escalofríos-… Kagome… cuanto me gustas…

Ella entreabrió sus ojos y entonces se encontró con el rostro del chico muy cerca, el cabello largo cayendo a sus costados y terminando sobre su pecho, sus ojos brillantes que parecían hundirse en su mirada, los labios entreabiertos húmedos aun de sus besos y la caricia que de pronto subió hasta posarse sobre su sujetador, Kagome gimió y respiró hondamente volviendo a cerrar los ojos. De inmediato el chico se acercó a besarla de nuevo.

- Inuyasha… nos… van a… ver…- Susurró intentando hablar a través de sus besos pero casi le era imposible no dejarse llevar.

- Shhh…- Silenció él mordisqueando suavemente su labio inferior que la chica suspiró fuertemente-… ya no hay nadie… es muy… tarde…

- Mmmm…- Sonrió ella levemente y el muchacho comenzó a descorrer la tela de su sujetador, besándola mientras tanto en el cuello y sintiéndose que ya no podía más de tanto deseo. Sin embargo de pronto la muchacha se incorporó de súbito y él la miró con sus ojos dorados muy abiertos y sorprendidos. Kagome que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios entreabiertos y sonrosados, lo miró pasmada- Tarde… muy tarde…- Murmuró y luego se levantó de un brinco dejando a Inuyasha con todo el entusiasmo del momento. La miró casi horrorizado mientras ella se sacudía la falda y luego arreglaba su cabello, en ese momento Inuyasha pensó que incluso Kagome se había olvidado de él.- ¡Mamá va a matarme! Cómo pude olvidarlo… ohhh, debe estar muy preocupada… cielos… qué horror…- En realidad ella estaba bastante nerviosa o más que eso porque no se movió de donde estaba, sino que comenzó a temblar y a imaginarse lo que debía estar pensando su madre. El muchacho se levantó y le tomó ambos hombros mirándola a los ojos.

- Kagome- Dijo intentando tranquilizarla, a ella le costó hacerlo, sus ojos se dirigían hacia algún lugar como si intentara buscar la salida rápido- Oye… esta bien… tranquila… voy a dejarte… vamos en automóvil, en un instante estarás en tu templo…- Sonrió quietamente. Ella al fin lo miró respirando fuertemente y luego de unos segundos pareció tranquilizarse, exhaló aire fuertemente y asintió.

- Gra… gracias- Respondió y de pronto lo abrazó con fuerza-Eres muy bueno conmigo… gracias…

- Jejeje… te alteras por nada… - Inuyasha rió levemente aspirando una vez más el aroma de sus cabellos-… y ya sabré cobrar después…- Murmuró. La muchacha sonrió nerviosamente y luego se separó. Lo miró un momento avergonzada, conocía el significado lúdico de esas palabras y de esa "amenaza", era obvio, dada las circunstancias en que estaban antes de acordarse de volver a casa. Tragó entonces fuertemente y miró hacia el interior de la casa.

- Bu… bueno… - Respondió-… lo… lo que tú digas…- Las mejillas se encendieron más y entonces sintió la mano del chico en su hombro.

- Tranquila… - Rió junto a su oído caminando con ella-… era una broma.

Ella ladeó el rostro respirando aliviada y sonriendo tontamente. Malvado, asustarla de esa forma… de sólo imaginar pensar en ello sintió escalofríos.

Faltaba un par de cuadras para llegar a su casa pero la chica rogó al chofer para que la dejaran allí. Las primeras luces de las farolas comenzaron a encenderse y ella tragó otra vez imaginando la reprimenda que le iba a dar su madre ¿pero cómo había podido olvidar completamente que tenía que avisar? Sólo esperaba que no hubiera llamado a la policía… semejante escándalo la dejaba sin aliento. Tomó su mochila y sacó medio cuerpo del vehículo pero una mano se vio fuertemente sujetada por él, desde adentro, la obligó a inclinarse y besarlo nuevamente. Cielos… despedirse era realmente una tortura… pensaba que era una despedida ¿qué tal si ya mañana despertaba?... ¿Qué tal si ya mañana él se iba?... ¿Qué tal si mañana la dejaba por otra súper modelo?

- Nos vemos mañana- Susurró Inuyasha en sus labios, entreabriendo sus ojos dorados. Acarició su mano suavemente y ella disipó de inmediato sus dudas, sonrió y se separó a duras penas de él.

- Mañana… claro… - Respondió quietamente y enamorada.

Caminó tarareando su canción, aquella que hablaba que el sentimiento más hermoso de la tierra, el amor, y que era supremo. Sí, supremo. Sonrió.

Bueno, su mamá estaba preocupada, pero no tanto como lo había imaginado, en realidad ella suponía que se había ido a estudiar a la casa de una amiga y que, conociendo lo distraída que Kagome era, no le extrañaba que no hubiese avisado o llamado. Intentó recuperar la compostura, parecer seria, normal pero sólo pensar en la tarde vivida al lado del cantante la hacía esbozar de pronto una sonrisa de la cual muchas veces Souta se burló.

- Pareces tonta riéndote sola…- Le decía.

Se encogió de hombros. Total… si supiera que tenía motivos de sobra para reírse y ser feliz... muy pronto se fue a la cama, mañana otro día a su lado, otro día de nuevas emociones y de algo que parecía un loco sueño. Y él era tan real. Se tiró en la cama de un salto abrazando la almohada y riendo otra vez. No, nada arruinaría esto, si aquella corista, Rin, tenía razón e Inuyasha la estaba tratando de una forma diferente ¿entonces porqué no creer e ilusionarse que podría funcionar?

Continuará…

* * *

** N/A**: Ja! las alertas de fanfiction, para variar, no funcionan u.u' 

Bueno amigas, muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me dejan sus reviews, son importantes para mi... ¿he dicho que le falta poco al fic? bueno, ahora lo saben u.u... gracias por leer y nos vemos en el prox. cap.

_**Lady Sakura Lee.**_


	16. Inseguridad

**Capítulo 16: "Inseguridad"**

- ¿No crees que esconde algo?

Ayumi miró con detenimiento a la que antes era su amiga y se mordió los labios. Qué tontas, deberían estar ahora a su lado haciéndole mil preguntas con respecto a ese crucero con Inuyasha, saber de primera fuente lo que tanto añoraban. Y ahí estaban las tres, aguantándose las ganas de hacerlo por puro orgullo herido.

- ¿Y qué puede ser? - Murmuró Eri quietamente y mirando también a la sacerdotisa.

- Algo me dice… que es con respecto a él…- Acotó Yuca, diciendo en voz alta lo que las otras dos no se atrevían a decir, pero Ayumi se encogió de hombros rápidamente.

- No, cómo crees¡¡si él la odia!!

Y sin embargo Yuca abrió nuevamente la revista, comprada sólo un par de horas, antes de entrar al colegio, con una entrevista exclusiva a Inuyasha.

- Pero aquí dice… que no la odia… - Murmuró.

Las tres volvieron a dirigir sus ojos al reportaje, el cual traía como exclusiva la verdadera versión de los hechos, o sea, de cómo había sucedido lo del accidente a bordo del crucero y la estadía en Tsukihama.

- No puedo creer que Kagome haya sido la que cayó al mar y que él la rescató… y más aun… que hayan quedado a la deriva…

- Y eso de que él escapó por querer un descanso… - Murmuró de mala gana Eri cruzándose de brazos. Se quedaron en silencio y luego se volvieron a mirar pasmadas.

- ¿Crees que pudo haber pasado algo entre ellos?- Dijo al fin Yuca.

Las tres se miraron un momento y luego rieron divertidas. No, que locura, lo que pensaban era absurdo y ridículo. Sin embargo Yuca no se quedó muy tranquila. Había algo que le molestaba, Kagome era su amiga, muy amiga, y su actitud de los últimos días no concordaba con su manera de ser, algo muy importante le estaba sucediendo como para estar todo el día sonriendo como loca y dibujar corazoncitos en los cuadernos.

Salió de la escuela acomodándose el cabello y caminó a paso apresurado por la calle un par de cuadras sintiendo, como cada vez, los fuertes latidos de su corazón de sólo imaginar que pronto estaría a su lado.

Llevaban una semana juntos, la más hermosa, pensó Kagome. Aunque había estado en su mansión, a la chica no le importaba demasiado eso, comprendía perfectamente que si salían a la calle, él sería acosado por las energúmenas esas de sus fans. Y si iban a algún lugar más privado, como un café o una disco, lo más seguro es que se supiera de su "_relación_". Y vendrían los periodistas… siempre que pensaba en el acoso de ellos palidecía.

Afortunadamente ese día había salido más temprano que de costumbre, como ya casi estaba por salir del colegio, se sentía realmente relajada a pesar de que sus notas no eran nada notables que digamos. Sonrió al recibir el mensaje de texto en su teléfono móvil. Sí, la estaba esperando en su automóvil, como siempre, en un parque cercano. Apresuró el paso casi tropezando con los adoquines y finalmente se detuvo agitada. Cielos… ahí estaba el automóvil, sonrió levemente sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer ¿porqué tenía que ruborizarse tanto? Deseaba poder controlar eso, pero por más que lo intentaba, le era imposible. Caminó hasta llegar al vehículo y entró en el. Sus ojos se iluminaron y la sonrisa se enanchó, acercándose al muchacho besó furtivamente los labios y saludando.

- Hola…

Él sonrió. Cuando ella llegaba, sentía que se tranquilizaba por completo, entrecerró los ojos dando orden al conductor a que pusiera en marcha el automóvil y Kagome de inmediato se acurrucó a su lado. El cantante la observó de reojo un momento con seriedad y luego sonrió.

- ¿No… ha pasado nada importante? – Preguntó finalmente, con la voz muy ronca. Ella frunció la frente y se incorporó para mirarlo confundida.

- ¿Eh?... ¿A qué te refieres?- Murmuró sin comprender. Él sonrió divertido al verla tan confundida, realmente no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. Estiró su mano y acomodó el flequillo de su frente.

- Ahhh sacerdotisa… tan distraída como siempre…

Kagome entreabrió los labios. Cielos, se asustó. ¿Había olvidado algo? Intentó recordar, realmente se esforzó, su rostro adoptó luego frustración. Cielos… era un caso. Suspiró pesadamente.

- Si he olvidado algo… por favor no te enfades… de verdad estoy pensando ir con el doctor para que me de algo para la memoria. – Respondió angustiada. El muchacho pestañeó y luego de un segundo comenzó a reír, primero levemente, luego casi a carcajadas. Kagome resopló avergonzada apartándose poco a poco de él y casi sumergiéndose en el asiento trasero del vehículo. El chico miró hacia la ventanilla y luego suspiró intentando ya no reírse, luego respiró hondamente y se volvió. La sacerdotisa realmente estaba avergonzada y comenzaba a enfadarse. Esta bien, era su peor defecto pero… ¿había que burlarse tanto de ello? Él estiró su mano y acarició su mejilla, Kagome ladeó el rostro hacia la ventanilla cruzándose de brazos, enojada.

- Ohh Kagome… no te enfades… es que… eres tan graciosa… - Murmuró el cantante acercándose a ella y rozando sus mejillas con sus labios, sin embargo la chica seguía incómoda.

- De verdad no sé qué tan importante ha pasado…- Musitó y él respiró fuertemente en su cara, Kagome ladeó el rostro y lo miró con seriedad- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada del otro mundo, preciosa… - Respondió finalmente quitando la sonrisa de sus labios y mirándola a los ojos. La observó quietamente unos instantes casi eternos en que ella de pronto sintió su estómago encogerse más, la chica lo miró con confusión.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora?- Preguntó. Inuyasha pareció despertar de sus profundos pensamientos, luego negó con la cabeza y se alejó sentándose en su asiento.

- Nada… - Murmuró.

Cielos ¿qué estaba pasando?... ¿algo andaba mal?... ¡Oh! Ella tragó fuertemente sintiéndose de pronto insegura, comenzó a temblar… ¿algo anda mal con ella?... ¿con ellos?... ¿era eso?

El vehículo entró en la mansión lentamente cruzando el vasto jardín repleto de árboles y flores. Al salir, ella bajó primero y toda la alegría que antes había sentido, se había disipado en angustia y nerviosismo. Sin embargo cuando Inuyasha se posó a su lado, tomó su mano fuertemente al tiempo que le daba un beso en ella como casi siempre lo hacía. La chica sólo bajó la vista mientras él la conducía hacia el interior. De inmediato apareció Sesshoumaru y Kagome se detuvo en seco tensionándose al instante. El hombre ni siquiera la miró, como siempre.

- Han habido muchas llamadas…

Inuyasha sonrió levemente.

- Ya no hay más qué decir- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

El manager los vio subir rápidamente las escaleras, parecía que su hermano menor esta vez tenía algo de prisa. Bufó enojado quitándose los lentes y guardándolos en el bolsillo de su camisa. Rin llegó pronto y se unió a él dándole un leve beso que él no respondió. Ella movió la cabeza, sabía cuando estaba disgustado ¿porqué tenía que ser frío cuando estaba de mal humor o preocupado por algo?

- Él esta con Kagome ¿verdad?- Murmuró a su lado mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con una rosa de las tantas del florero de una mesa de arrimo.

- Esta semana ha suspendido muchas cosas por esa chiquilla… - Musitó enojado y pensando que por más que la había investigado, aquella sacerdotisa parecía en verdad gustarle que la relación fuera un secreto, nadie aún sabía lo de "_ellos_".

- Es porque esta enamorado, Sesshoumaru… - Respondió Rin a su lado mientras se ponía en puntillas y le comenzaba a dar pequeños besos en el cuello.-… déjalos tranquilos…

- Es una chica rara… - Volvió él a murmurar. La corista se separó y sonrió.

- Si supieras… es bastante nerviosa… tanto que algunas veces hasta se pone en shock por tonterías… - Murmuró riendo al recordar la vez en que Kagome olvidó nuevamente llamar a su casa.-… pero es muy simpática… creo que es perfecta para Inuyasha…

Sesshoumaru tenía clavada la vista hacia las escaleras, meditando las palabras de su novia… ¿con que aquella sacerdotisa era nerviosa? Eso no era novedad, aun recordaba el desmayo que había sufrido la primera vez que conoció a Inuyasha… ¿Y eso qué?... luego sonrió malvadamente… vaya, al fin había encontrado algo para separarlos…

&&&&&&&

Era la primera vez que estaba en el segundo piso. Definitivamente. Las veces anteriores iban a la piscina, el jardín, la sala de grabación, en fin, la mansión tenía muchas comodidades y ya casi las conocía todas. Y sin embargo ahora estaban en el segundo piso. Inuyasha abrió una puerta y ella lo miró muy seria. La sonrisa que él le brindaba en ese momento le aceleró el corazón. Tragó fuertemente. Aún inquieta por su actitud en el automóvil.

- Entra- Dijo él cuando vio que ella estaba de pie sin atreverse a cruzar el umbral. Kagome pestañeó rápidamente confundida y luego de unos segundos dudando, entró.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras su espalda y la chica pegó un brinco, su corazón había comenzado a latir locamente otra vez al darse cuenta que estaban en una alcoba, y por la decoración, no podía ser otra que de Inuyasha. Se volteó frunciendo el ceño. No¿antes de dejarla acaso se quería guardar un recuerdo de ella? Ni pensarlo, le abofeteó nuevamente la cara, herida. Él abrió los ojos asustadamente y se llevó una mano a la mejilla lastimada, Kagome parecía a punto de derramar una lágrima.

- Si quieres dejarme mejor me lo dices y ya- Gritó y se alejó un paso de él.

- Pe… pe… - Inuyasha hizo una mueca y luego de un momento de completa confusión, cerró los ojos intentando respirar y tranquilizarse- Déjame ver… Kagome…- Murmuró al fin, cuando abrió sus doradas orbes la vio mordiéndose el labio y con las manos en puño. Él se acercó quitándose la mano de la mejilla-…. ¿De qué diablos estas hablando? - Sus ojos brillaron y Kagome sintió que el corazón lo tenía herido.

- Quieres dejarme… por eso te comportaste tan raro hace un rato… y antes de eso… - Ella sollozó y miró de reojo la cama que estaba cerca, sintió pavor, volvió la vista a él con rencor-… mejor me voy ahora…

Ni siquiera alcanzó a dar un paso porque él se abalanzó y la tomó firmemente de un brazo, la chica quiso separarse, estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

- ¡Kagome!

- ¡Suéltame!- Gimió enojada intentando zafarse, debió saber que ya era imposible, él se acercó a ella bajando la cabeza para estar a su altura, la muchacha bajó el rostro mientras las lagrimas caían sin querer de sus ojos.

- Tontita… ¿crees que voy a dejarte? Si eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… - Susurró tiernamente. Ella dejó de sollozar y alzó la vista a él incrédula, el muchacho aflojó el agarre en su brazo y la abrazó deslizando sus manos por su espalda, acurrucándola contra sí- Me notaste raro… pero fue por otra cosa… era que… quería decirte… - Tragó fuertemente mientras la miraba con intensidad-… que estoy enamorado de ti… - Ella entreabrió los labios y un sollozo de escapó de ellos- Sí, en serio…

- De… ¿de verdad?- Murmuró aun incrédula. Él chico volvió a sonreír.

- Cuando no estas conmigo… ni siquiera puedo pensar bien… necesito verte cada día… cada momento… - Las ultimas palabras las susurró y acercó sus labios a ella. - ¿porqué siempre me abofeteas? – Preguntó al fin. Kagome se encogió entre sus brazos, sintiéndose realmente avergonzada.

- Lo siento…- Susurró con dolor y alzó sus ojos a él-… lo siento… perdóname…

- Ohh… - Murmuró Inuyasha acercándose otra vez a sus labios y estrechándola más contra sí-… esto lo cobraré muy caro… - Rió quietamente y ella se sonrojó por completo apoyando sus manos en su pecho.

- ¿Sí?...- El juego de casi besos la desesperaba, pero más el susurro de su voz y las palabras que decía, parecía haberla hipnotizado, no, embrujado, porque de pronto deseó quedarse así, bien pegada a su cuerpo, rozando con sus piernas las de él, su torso con el suyo, entonces respiró fuertemente-… haré… lo que sea… para enmendarlo… - Susurró relamiéndose los labios. El chico sonrió más y la besó con pasión desmedida. Kagome le respondió de igual forma, con roces fuertes sobre los labios del otro, el encuentro escalofriante y embriagador de sus lenguas, la respiración entrecortada y las caricias que parecían quemarle la piel. Inuyasha la acorraló contra la pared, ahí se apretó a ella, restregándose y suspirando casi con descontrol. Sus besos se desviaron hacia su cuello y entonces sintió una de las manos de su sacerdotisa enredándose en su cabellera-… Ohh… Inuyasha… yo te amo… mucho… - Él levantó el rostro y sonrió volviéndola a besar con ímpetu. Sus manos exploraron otra vez bajo la blusa conocía el camino de memoria, pero jamás había podido despojarla del sujetador, esta vez fue rápido y cuando lo hizo Kagome abrió los ojos y luego volvió a cerrarlos al sentir las caricias placenteras. El chico al fin se separó de su boca, besando el cuello otra vez y levantando la blusa, al fin la sacó y sus labios se apoderaron de un seno de inmediato. En ese momento ella gimió y abrió nuevamente los ojos, jamás en su vida había sentido algo como lo que sintió en ese momento. Una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo que la dejaba sin aliento y sin conciencia, para luego volver a tierra y seguir experimentando el placer nuevo que él le brindaba.

Sobre la cama él volvió a besarla y ella lo abrazó al cuello con fuerza. Sentir el roce de su piel desnuda contra la suya la llevaba al delirio, sin embargo sus manos recorrieron sus antebrazos fuertes, musculosos, luego la espalda desnuda de él mientras Inuyasha besaba su vientre. Sonrió con los ojos vidriosos de deseo, el cuerpo ardía y se humedecía, resultaba de pronto torturante, pero exquisitamente torturante. La rigidez del miembro rozó su sexo y ella cerró los ojos y se encorvó, dejando escapar casi un estertor, el chico levantó la vista y la miró tragando fuertemente, despertando más el deseo en él al escucharla de esa manera, se acercó entonces posándose sobre su cuerpo, apartando los mechones de su flequillo mientras la muchacha entreabría sus ojos castaños.

- Quiero… que estes… siempre a mi lado, Kagome…- Susurró sobre su boca, con el aliento chocando contra los labios hinchados de la chica. Ella sonrió y sus piernas se flexionaron acercándose a él y sintiendo otra vez la cercanía de sus sexos. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió respirando con dificultad, sus manos presionaron más la espalda del hombre.

- Siempre… - Respondió ella el fin volviendo a cerrar los ojos y ladeando el rostro. De inmediato entró en ella, Kagome gimió dolorosamente y él se acomodó en la chica ladeándole el rostro y besándola en la boca. El gemido que emitió la segunda vez que él se adentró lo ahogó su garganta y luego sólo sintió placer, placer cada vez que él se movía, que la besaba, que la acariciaba con infinita ternura y también pasión. Sintió que era de él, y que él era de ella, los cuerpos fundidos en uno solo moviéndose de pronto casi al unísono, cada vez más rápido y cada vez más eróticamente. Kagome se había incorporado casi y estaba completamente abrazada al muchacho, cada embestida era un coro conjunto, se miraban a los ojos con sus bocas cercas, recibiendo el aliento caliente del otro, la presión del otro, cada vez más hasta que finalmente Kagome sintió la explosión en su cuerpo y gimió cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro. Inuyasha se movió una vez más y luego resopló profundamente quedándose quieto. Estaba ella a horcajadas sobre el chico, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando habían cambiado de posición, pero qué importaba, él aspiró el aroma dulce de sus cabellos y acarició la espalda de ella mientras la chica recuperaba el aliento. Finalmente Kagome separó el rostro de su hombro y lo miró. Inuyasha contempló el rostro de la sacerdotisa, parecía distinto, tan serio, tan excitante, tan madura ahora, a pesar de sus ojos castaños vidriosos, de sus labios rosados y de los mechones de cabellos humedecidos y pegados a los costados de su rostro. Su sacerdotisa. La besó una vez más y ella le respondió largamente, sin ni una palabra de por medio, pero los besos eran su lenguaje esta vez.

Continuará…


	17. La Unica

**Capítulo 17: "La única"**

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El muchacho ladeó el rostro y la miró. Con la cabeza recostada sobre la almohada, el cabello desordeno sobre el, con la sabana cubriéndole apenas hasta el pecho, la chica lo miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos pero demasiado tranquila. Él se movió y se ladeó para estar igual que ella, acercándose a su lado.

-Lo que quieras preciosa.

Kagome se quedó en silencio, observándolo con minuciosidad, el chico no supo muy bien en realidad si lo estaba observando, o estaba pensando en la pregunta que quería hacerle. Ella estaba muy seria pero su rostro no le develó nada más. Kagome lo miró luego intensamente a los ojos. Su corazón esta vez latía pausado, recuperado, después de todo lo sucedido entre ellos.

-Las canciones que cantas… ¿las escribes tú?

El chico que estaba muy serio a la espera de su pregunta, sonrió ampliamente y se acercó más a ella deslizando su mano bajo la sábana, por sobre su cadera.

-Sí- Respondió orgulloso. Pero La muchacha seguía mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿Todas?- Preguntó nuevamente.

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo.

-Claro, todas.

Ella se quedó en silencio, mirándolo un momento más. Él vio la garganta de la chica agitarse inquieta, luego Kagome cerró los ojos y se movió, quedando esta vez boca arriba, la mano que él sostenía sobre su cadera quedó ahora en su estómago. Ella respiró fuertemente y entonces el muchacho se acercó más a su lado, rozando con sus labios su oído.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Ella ladeó el rostro hacia él, ambos se miraron con intensidad, Kagome finalmente sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

-Lo siento… es que… pensaba en algo… algo que no debería pensar en este momento…

-¿Ah si?... ¿Y qué es?- Preguntó Inuyasha casi riendo, acariciando su cadera y subiendo lentamente la mano hasta rozar su cuello, desde donde la apartó para observarla aun intrigado.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Soy muy celosa… lo siento… - Respondió en cambio bajando la vista y volviéndose a acurrucar en su pecho esta vez. Era tan extraño sentir el contacto de su piel, cálida y suave, embriagándose del aroma masculino por completo, sintiendo que bajo las caricias que él le proporcionaba su piel comenzaba a encenderse otra vez. Se retorció como una felina, muy lentamente y posó sus labios sobre la garganta del chico.

-¿Celosa?- Murmuró Inuyasha sorprendido, luego su rostro se distendió, las manos de Kagome acariciaban su pecho muy lentamente y él sentía que se perdía en aquel mar de caricias- No tienes por qué estarlo… nunca he sentido nada por otra… como lo que yo siento por ti…

Ella se detuvo y alzó la vista a él mirándolo a través de sus desordenados cabellos negros.

-¿No le has dedicado… una canción… a alguna chica? – Preguntó apenas. El muchacho bajó sus ojos dorados y brillantes y volvió a sonreír.

-Ya sé a qué te refieres…- Respondió en cambio. Kagome pestañeó confundida, como si hubiera sido sorprendida en una travesura, se apartó casi inconcientemente de él mientras se sentaba en la cama cubriéndose pudorosamente con la sábana.

-¿Ah si?- Musitó apenas desviando la vista. El cantante también se sentó y le tomó la barbilla sonriendo traviesamente.

-Ja… sí… lo dices seguro porque debes haber sabido lo de mi ex manager… - Musitó. Ella encogió las piernas y se acurrucó entre ellas desviando la mirada.

-Pues… algo… - Murmuró, tragando fuertemente.

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome deslizando su mano tras su espalda y acercándola a él. Sus labios se acercaron a su oído.

-Eso de tener el corazón roto… fue una mentira… - Susurró-… la culpa es de Sesshoumaru… creyó que era bueno decir eso… ya sabes… por publicidad…

Ella sintió que su corazón latía muy aprisa, ladeó el rostro haciéndose la mimada mientras tenía toda la atención del chico.

-De… ¿verdad?

-Tuve problemas con ella… no del plano sentimental… - Dijo él haciendo una mueca-… más bien… fuga de información…- Murmuró, al recordar como ella había vendido una entrevista a una revista para contar todos sus "_secretos_". Tuvo que despedirla, de hecho Sesshoumaru fue quien lo hizo no sin antes acordar con aquella mujer una suma de dinero para que lo dejara tranquilo. Lo del romance había sido mentira. Todo por publicidad. Era mejor decir eso que informar que era "traicionado". Más revistas vendería, decía Sesshoumaru.

-¿Y la canción?- Preguntó Kagome clavando su vista castaña en él. El cantante ladeó el rostro sonriendo nuevamente. Le gustaba que ella le preguntara lo que quisiera, no tenía secretos para su sacerdotisa, no quería tenerlos. – Es de desamor… - Agregó en un hilo de voz y bajando la vista.

-Puedo escribir lo que sea… a veces con motivos… otras no… en este momento pienso en algo… - Murmuró y entonces la instó a recostarse en la cama. Ambos se quedaron de medio lado, mirándose, él rozó su nariz con la suya y volvió a sonreír-… _**eres la única… la única… aunque el mar será fuerte, sé que seguiremos, porque si hay alguien ayudándome a seguir adelante… eres la única…**_

Kagome sonrió y sus manos acariciaron lentamente los antebrazos del chico.

-¿Me estas cantando una canción?

-Ajá…- Dijo él sonriendo-… _**y eres la única… la única**_… - Volvió a murmurar. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus labios buscaron los de ella con suavidad. Un roce primero, un beso despacio después que la chica de inmediato le respondió, abrazándose a su cuello emocionada por sus palabras, por sus caricias, por sus acciones hacia ella. El muchacho suspiró pesadamente y se posó sobre la sacerdotisa dejándola bajo su cuerpo, sus piernas se enredaron entre las suyas y sus manos acariciaron la garganta de ella una y otra vez. Kagome deslizó sus manos por la cabellera del cantante, suave, larga, salvaje, rió cuando él mordisqueó sus labios con travesura y entonces abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con sus ojos dorados en ella, tan cerca, tan brillantes y puros. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza su pecho y entonces él sonrió. Claro, podía sentirlo chocando contra el suyo. - ¿Sabes Sacerdotisa?- Susurró de pronto, besándola nuevamente y apartándose más pronto de lo que ella pensaba- Tú me haces sentir bien… me haces sentir… tranquilo… - Desvió sus ojos hacia la mesita de noche y Kagome lo imitó. En ella estaba aquel amuleto que hacía un tiempo le había regalado, sin saber quien era- Creí que eso me serviría… - Luego posó sus ojos otra vez en la chica-… pero creo que tú eres mi amuleto… eres tú quien me hace sentir tan bien… - Susurró acercándose una vez más y besándola otra vez.-_**… la única…**_

Él inclinó su pierna rozándola contra su sexo, Kagome se incorporó un poco y luego dejó escapar un suspiró entre sus labios dejando descansar otra vez la espalda sobre la cama. Los besos descendieron lentamente mientras los ojos de Kagome se entreabrían apenas. Podía sentir sus labios en un seno, la mano instó al otro a erectarse tanto que ella jadeó fuertemente, la piel se erizó, los latidos de su corazón los sentía casi en la garganta. La lengua de Inuyasha jugueteó contra su pezón y ella tomó la cabeza del chico entre sus manos como si intentara detenerlo, es que jamás había experimentado tanta pasión, tanto ardor que aun le costaba acostumbrarse y soportar un poco más. No, no podía, simplemente lo necesitaba otra vez unida a ella ahora, en ese instante. Pero el joven cantante estaba empeñado en saborear su piel, en conocerla por completo porque bajó besando y lamiendo hasta su vientre. Kagome sintió cosquillas y una leve risa se escapó de sus labios provocando también la sonrisa del muchacho. Él quitó la sábana que parecía molestarle y bajó otra vez mientras le levantaba una pierna, en ese momento ella dejó de respirar y sus manos dejaron de acariciar la cabellera de él para llevárselas al pecho, casi asustada, tragando fuertemente y temblando luego al sentir la lengua abrirse paso en ella. Jadeó y se retorció bajo él sintiendo un calor que la abrasaba por completo, que la llevaba a las nubes y que la descendía a tierra. Abrió los ojos deseando que se detuviera e Inuyasha pareció leer sus pensamientos porque se incorporó y se posó nuevamente sobre su cuerpo, acomodándose y penetrándola otra vez. La sacerdotisa afirmó sus manos fuertemente en su espalda, estar unida a él era la experiencia más desconcertante y a la vez única que deseó estar de por vida así. Su aliento le rozó el rostro y sus jadeos se llenaron en sus oídos. Nunca, ni en sueños pensó que llegaría a esto. Finalmente su "_ídolo_" era suyo, sólo suyo… y la amaba… no, no su ídolo, era su Inuyasha…

&&&&&&&&

Un beso más y él se alejó no deseando hacerlo. Pero era tarde, demasiado, y ella debía volver a su templo.

-Pronto debo hacer una gira… - Murmuró reteniéndola de la cintura. Kagome borró la sonrisa de sus labios casi desconcertada.

-¿Gira?- Musitó.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por el ladrido de un perro, ambos, ya casi paranoicos por no ser sorprendidos, miraron rápidamente a su alrededor. La muchacha sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a él posando ambas manos sobre su pecho y bajando un poco la vista.

-Estamos en el patio del templo… nadie salvo nosotros esta aquí…

-Me parece perfecto... - Susurró él inclinándose y mordisqueando su oído. Kagome sonrió y se alejó para mirarlo otra vez.

-Hablaste de una gira… ¿Cuándo?... ¿y a donde? – Su corazón latió fuertemente. ¿Alejarse de él?… ¿y ahora?… no, no podía ser, justo ahora. No pudo evitar la tristeza que la embargó en ese instante. Sabía que las giras duraban meses, por decirlo menos. Meses… ¿sin verlo?... ¡Kami – Sama!

-Oye… - Murmuró Inuyasha tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo-… quiero que me acompañes…

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, lo vio sonreír quietamente.

-Ir… contigo… pero… se supone que nadie debe saber… - Kagome imaginó si la prensa se enteraba lo de ellos… cielos… se estremeció por completo. Imaginó hasta la cara de sus amigas… y de las fans de él…

-Tranquila preciosa… - Dijo el cantante acercándose más a ella y sonriendo-… nadie se enterará… lo prometo… quédate tranquila…

-Jaja…- La chica rió graciosamente-… estas loco… ¿Y qué le diré a mi madre? No podría… aunque quisiera… - Respondió luego con pesar.

Él pareció meditarlo un momento, Kagome se separó a duras penas de él mirando hacia la casa que distaba un par de metros de ellos.

-Debo irme… ten cuidado al bajar la cerca…- Acotó mirándolo una vez más. El chico sonrió y antes que ella volteara la tomó de la muñeca y la acercó besándola una vez más con ímpetu. Necesitaba guardarse en la memoria sus besos y su sabor.

-Nos vemos mañana… - Susurró él finalmente cuando se separó. Kagome sonrió y asintió débilmente.

-Hasta mañana…- Murmuró. Y entonces lo vio saltar al otro lado sintiendo la alegría en su corazón y de pronto una sombra de tristeza que la alteró. Sacudió la cabeza acercando una mano al rostro. No, no debía pensar cosas malas… de alguna forma se prometió que tendría que hablar con su mamá siquiera y contarle… o tal vez tendría que conformarse con verlo de vez en cuando en su gira… bueno, debía pensar bien ese asunto. Imaginarse estar lejos de él la desesperaba. No, haría cualquier cosa por estar a su lado.

Estaba completamente embelezada rememorando los besos y sus palabras tiernas que se había grabado en su corazón. Se abrazó a la almohada sonriendo tontamente sintiendo que estaba flotando en las nubes y deseando estar pronto a su lado otra vez.

-¡¡¡HERMANA!!!!- Souta entró corriendo y gritando en su habitación que del susto casi se cae de la cama. El chico subió de un salto y ella abrió los ojos perezosamente dispuesta a regañarlo, había interrumpido su mejor momento.

-Arggg, Souta… ¿Por qué entras a mi habi…

-¡¡Estas en la tele!!!... ¡¡¡Y hay miles de periodistas allá afuera!!!...¡¡Eres famosa!!!

Ella se incorporó súbitamente en la cama y lo miró horrorizada.

-Que… ¿Qué cosas dices?- Murmuró apenas y tragando con dificultad sin poder evitar el rostro de pánico que había puesto.

-Dicen que eres la novia secreta de Inuyasha… y hay imágenes tuyas y de él en el templo… de noche- El chico entrecerró sus ojos y ella enrojeció de pronto levantándose de un brinco de la cama. Sus piernas temblaron y entonces volteó hacia la ventana viendo el tumulto de periodistas que se apostaban a las afueras del templo, muchos más que la vez anterior. Cuando volteó su mamá estaba en el umbral muy seria y ella no supo qué decir. Avergonzada y aún incrédula su teléfono móvil sonó interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio. Lo tomó y se lo llevó al oído.

-Tú no eres nada, no tienes derecho de estar con él, eres horrible, tonta y estúpida!- Dijo la voz chillona que Kagome se sorprendió de las palabras tan llenas de veneno.

-¿Quién habla?- Preguntó en cambio.

-Natsuna, presidenta del fan Club de Inuyasha- Respondió con prepotencia la chica- Escúchame, no te dejaremos tranquila, nunca ¿entiendes? Él no es tuyo…

Pensó que era broma, o que estaba en la "Dimensión Desconocida" ¿Y porqué esta chica sabía su teléfono?... ¿y porqué la llamaba para decirle esas cosas?... ¿Y cómo se habían enterado de lo de ellos? Ni siquiera escuchó las groserías e insultos que decía, porque soltó el teléfono de su mano aun en shock mirando a su mamá. Jamás la había visto tan seria en su vida Tragó fuertemente. Tal vez estaba acabada…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: La canción se llama "_**She's the One**_" ("**_Ella es la única_**", sí le hice la pequeña modificación para mis propósitos) y es de _**Robbie Williams**_ (se comienza y se termina con él).

Bueno queridas amigas, el prox. cap. es el final. Veremos como afecta este lío a Kagome, qué pasará con ellos dos ¿podrá la sacerdotisa lidiar con la fama de él?... ¿le dará permiso su mamá para que vaya a la gira?... ¿será demasiado para ella y mejor lo dejará?... ¿Vivirá para contarlo ahora que es la enemiga y envidia de todas? Ya lo sabrán n.n

Hubiera querido actualizar antes pero fanfiction no me dejaba, al fin tuve que pasar todo a block de notas así que finalmente la pag. cargó... ni hablar, aun no me funcionan las alertas.

Ah, también puse este fic en un foro de puro Inu y Ranma de la página **SG Team**, sí, de ahí donde descargamos los cap. del anime por bittorrent (o bitcomet) aunque hay bien pocos, igual, una ayudita, hay varios fics eso si... jaja, es que extrañaba los foros u.u y ese me recuerda a Cemzoo (es exactamente igual) sólo que se permiten fics que todo tipo. En mi profile puse la pag. por si tienen curiosidad, aquí si la pongo, luego se borrará u.u'

Ya, creo que me extendí demasiado (todo x no escribir la vez pasada jeje, tenía sueño esa vez :P) bueno, muchas gracias a todas aquellas que siempre me dejan su valioso review, yo sé que no es su obligación, pero hay algunas que siempre, siempre me dejan uno, y las tengo bien consideradas en mi corazón jajaja. De todas formas gracias a todas quienes leen... ya estoy escribiendo el otro fic, espero les guste también.

Nos vemos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee.-**_


	18. El Dilema Final

**Capítulo 18: "El Dilema Final"**

Sus ojos dorados no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, aunque esta era la quinta vez en toda la mañana. Estaba en todos los programas de farándula, en absolutamente todos.

-Maldición… - Lo escuchó gruñir Sesshoumaru y el manager tomó el control y apagó la TV. El cantante estaba en shock, sus ojos se alzaron al fin hacia el rostro frío y duro de su hermano, parecía decirle "te lo dije"– No fue ella, estoy seguro- Dijo al fin el cantante levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la ventana. Desde ahí podía ver el alboroto total que tenía la prensa, desde la madrugada, cuando aquellas imágenes de él y Kagome en el templo comenzaron a circular.

-Yo no estoy muy seguro- Respondió Sesshoumaru tragando con fuerza. Bueno sí, él era el culpable de la fuga de información, pero lo hacía por su bien. Si Inuyasha seguía con esa sacerdotisa seguro su carrera se iba a ir a la basura.

-Pero Kagome…- El chico volteó mirándolo incrédulo aún-… ¡de pensar que si la prensa se enteraba le aterraba!

-Tal vez sólo mintió- Agregó con cizaña.

Inuyasha lo miró un instante negándose a creer lo que él le decía. Luego caminó hasta el teléfono y marcó un número que conocía de memoria.

-Debo hablar con ella... - Murmuró.

Sesshoumaru lo observó en silencio. No estaba en sus planes las dudas de su hermano menor, creía que desconfiaría de inmediato de ella, pero no que dudara hasta ese punto, simplemente Inuyasha no concretaba ese pensamiento.

-Kagome…- Susurró el chico dándole la espalda al manager y acercando más el auricular a su oído-... sí, ya lo sé… debemos hablar… ¿Qué no puedes escaparte del templo?- Preguntó incrédulo, luego su rostro se tensionó-… Oh!... es cierto, quedó al descubierto nuestra salida secreta… - Sonrió con levedad. Sesshoumaru volteó la espalda caminando lentamente hasta salir de la habitación. Si no resultaba tendría que ser con ella ¿no?

-Eres malvado…

La voz juvenil pero llena de tristeza de Rin lo sacó de su meditación. No se había dado cuenta que esbozaba una sonrisa tan malvada que cuando vio su reflejo sobre un vidrio se asustó de su propia maldad.

-¿De qué hablas, pequeña Rin?- Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido y retomando su caminata. La muchacha lo siguió desde atrás y él de pronto comenzó a sentir una punzada en la nuca.

-Fuiste tú quien filtró la información esta vez… lo sé… no me engañas… - Murmuró la chica. Bajaron las escaleras y el hombre descorrió un poco las cortinas para mirar hacia el exterior. Desde ahí vio las camionetas de TV y los numerosos periodistas que esperaban algún tipo de información de parte del cantante.-… te comportas igual como lo hizo aquella manager hace un tiempo… - Murmuró nuevamente la muchacha. El joven hizo una mueca, realmente Rin parecía la voz de su poca conciencia-… me has desilusionado…

Él volteó de inmediato y sí, la vio triste frente a él mirándolo a los ojos que sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago.

-Rin… espera... - Susurró, intentando explicarse. Jamás había visto a su chica así, la jovialidad y felicidad característica de su rostro había desaparecido por completo. Se acercó y la tomó de los hombros, ella ladeó el rostro enojada.

-Eres cruel... – Murmuró ella soltándose y luego caminó un par de pasos. Él sintió que su corazón le dolía más. Quiso seguirla pero la muchacha volteó inesperadamente y lo miró con desafío.- ¿Sabes? Tal vez les hiciste un favor a esos dos...

La corista siguió su camino y él se quedó ahí, solo en la habitación. La miró desde la ventana, ella se iba seguramente a su casa. Segundos más tarde Inuyasha salía también de la mansión en un automóvil del cual raras veces disponía. Tal vez él se iba a juntar con la fan esa... Y entonces por primera vez se sintió demasiado solo...

&&&&&&&&

Miró el reloj, daba poco más de las dos la tarde. No había ido al colegio, eso sería un suicidio, además ¿cómo iba a salir de la casa si estaba completamente rodeada de periodistas inescrupulosos? Comenzó a llover, pero ni con eso los reporteros se dieron por vencidos. Las imágenes de Inuyasha y ella besándose en el patio de su templo circulaban a cada rato por la TV sumergiéndola más en la desesperación y la vergüenza. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y ella pegó un brinco asustada. Sabía de qué trataba, escuchó desde su habitación a su mamá que respondía, luego ella cortó. Suspiró y se sentó tragando con dificultad. Tuvo que contarle la verdad a su madre, no había sido fácil, ella misma al relatar lo sucedido le parecía irreal. Cuando finalizó la miró asustada. La mujer sólo le había dado una palmada en el hombro preguntando porqué no había tenido la suficiente confianza como para contarle lo sucedido. Bueno, eso y el castigo de un mes para preparar la cena por haberle mentido toda la semana. No había sido nada, tenía realmente suerte con su mamá.

La siguiente llamada había sido de Inuyasha. Bien, debía hablar con él pero... ¿cómo salir del templo? La puerta se abrió y tres chicas entraron a su alcoba en silencio. Kagome las miró sorprendida. Allí frente a ellas estaba Eri, Ayumi y Yuca. Se produjo un enorme silencio, ella las miró asustada, sus caras estaban muy serias ¿y qué podrían decirles?... ¿enojarse? Pero si ni siquiera habían querido hablar con ella...

-Perdónanos- Dijo Yuca de pronto. Kagome abrió un poco más los ojos. Estaba esperando un insulto o un reproche, no eso.- Fuimos muy tontas por enojarnos contigo... debimos ser más compresivas...

-Es cierto... – Murmuró Eri mirándola apenas. La sacerdotisa tragó fuertemente y luego las abrazó a las tres.

-Noo, no importa... lo olvidaremos- Respondió con su habitual entusiasmo y buena voluntad. Las cuatro rieron tontamente emocionadas y luego fue Ayumi quien habló.

-No puedo creer que seas la novia de él...

Las otras sonrieron como tontas al ver a Kagome enrojecer, ella se pasó un mechón por el cabello incómoda y avergonzada.

-Esteee... no soy su novia... – Murmuró entornando los ojos. Cielos, se había acostado con Inuyasha y ¿ni siquiera era su novia? Debió haberle aclarado ese asunto primero... bueno pero... ¿cómo iba a ponerse a pensar en ese "detalle" justo antes de aquel "momento"?, era para olvidarlo lógicamente.

-Ayyy, no importa si eres la novia o la amante...- Interrumpió precipitadamente Eri tomándole las manos-... el hecho es que estas saliendo con él... y eso ya de por sí es increíble... y envidiable...

-Dímelo a mí...- Murmuró la sacerdotisa sonriendo tontamente. Pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al escuchar otra vez el timbre del teléfono. Las cuatro callaron al instante y luego de un momento se escuchó a la madre de Kagome decir "¡déjela en paz!", las chicas miraron a la sacerdotisa y esta se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama, palideciendo totalmente-... ha sido así toda la mañana... y no solo son las fans de él... también los periodistas... ni siquiera puedo salir del templo...

-No es por desmoralizarte... – Dijo Yuca mirándola atentamente-... pero es sólo el principio...

Todas se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, de pronto Kagome se levantó y volvió a mirar hacia fuera. Aun llovía y los periodistas seguían ahí, luego volteó y miró a las chicas con decisión.

-Necesito salir... y quiero que me ayuden... ¿lo harán?

Sólo debió bajar la cabeza y acurrucarse más en la bufanda de Eri y su abrigo, que la cubrió bastante bien, pero aun así, confundiéndose como una de sus amigas, los periodistas las acosaron al salir del templo haciéndoles mil preguntas de ella misma, ofreciéndoles tratos y dinero a cambio de información.

Las otras dos la despidieron un par de cuadras más abajo y ella corrió entre la leve lluvia hasta el parque cercano. Miró a su alrededor con ansias y el pecho oprimido y sus ojos se detuvieron al fin en un pequeño automóvil color plateado. Se preguntó si ese era él, pero al bajar la ventanilla del piloto vio la mirada dorada que le aceleró el corazón y la hizo sonreír feliz. Corrió a su lado tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían.

La felicidad desapareció al entrar al automóvil por el lado del copiloto y ver su rostro serio y preocupado. No se atrevió a saludarlo con un beso.

-Ho... hola...- Tartamudeó. El chico tenía las dos manos posadas fuertemente sobre el manubrio del vehículo, Kagome notó lo tenso que estaba al ver los nudillos casi blancos de él. El cantante ladeó el rostro y miró hacia el frente. Usaba gorra esta vez y tenía amarrado el cabello en una coleta baja. Sus ojos se posaron en el frente meditabundo y ella tragó fuertemente.- No sé como ha podido suceder... – Musitó la sacerdotisa con dolor-... alguien debió decirles...

-Pero fue en el templo... – Murmuró Inuyasha sin emoción. Ella tragó con fuerza y su rostro cambió a dolor.

-¿Estas dudando de mi?- Preguntó consternada. Él se volvió y la miró, luego su rostro serio se distendió, intentó tomarle la mano pero la chica lo rechazó, herida.- No sabes el acoso que tengo de los periodistas... tuve que vestirme con la ropa de una amiga para salir del templo... y como si fuera poco tus admiradoras me han llamado toda la mañana para insultarme y hacerme amenazas de muerte ¿crees que me gusta esto?!

-Lo siento Kagome...- Musitó él intentando acercarse pero ella lo miró con dolor, nuevamente, rechazando también la mano que intentó tocar la suya. Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia el exterior, allá afuera comenzó a llover más fuerte-... es que... es difícil confiar...

-Pero dijiste que confiabas en mi...- Murmuró la sacerdotisa. Él se volvió y la observó tragando apenas.

-Perdóname... no debí siquiera pensar que tu... – Su frente se arrugó al verla voltear y abrir la puerta del automóvil, antes que sacara un pie fuera la sujetó con fuerza de un brazo.- ¿A dónde vas?!

-Con todo lo que ha pasado hoy... – Dijo Kagome bajando el rostro avergonzada y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Se quedó callada y en la siletud del momento podía escuchar el asustado latido de su corazón. Sintió el agarre de él aflojarse en su brazo, lo miró apenada-... no puedo acompañarte a tu gira... no podría...

-¡¿Te estas despidiendo de mi?- Musitó él incrédulo. Ella se suplicó no llorar.

-Mi mamá jamás me dejaría... y además... estan tus fans... y los periodistas... yo no podría vivir con el acoso de ellos... tú estas acostumbrado, a mi ellos me alteran los nervios...

-Esa no es una excusa... - Respondió con brusquedad el muchacho mirándola con atención.

Kagome lo miró ¿y qué iba a decirle? Al fin y al cabo y como en todos en la TV habían dicho, sólo era una más de sus conquistas, la "amiga", en tono despectivo, del cantante. Y tenían razón. Ella se acercó inesperadamente a él y lo besó en los labios con pasión al principio, Inuyasha se dejó llevar por el beso y sólo cuando quiso responderle la muchacha se alejó tragando otra vez con fuerza.

-Cuando vuelvas tal vez te habrás olvidado de mí... así que antes de eso quiero agradecerte por darme los mejores días de mi vida - Y salió del automóvil corriendo tan rápido como pudo. Él se quedó ahí, estático, respirando con fuerza. Aquello había sido una despedida... ¿Una despedida?! No, él no había venido esperando por esto, al contrario. Salió del automóvil corriendo en dirección a su templo, sin embargo olvidó que eso había sido una estúpida idea porque en cuanto vio a los periodistas se frenó y ellos lo reconocerían de inmediato, corriendo hasta alcanzarlo y acosarlo con mil preguntas.

&&&&&&&

**_Yo era ella, ella era yo _**

**_Éramos uno, éramos libres _**

**_Y si hay alguien llamándome a seguir adelante _**

**_Ella es la única _**

**_Si hay alguien llamándome a seguir adelante _**

**_Ella es la única_**

-Esta pensando en ella...- Murmuró Sesshoumaru tras bambalinas. Había pasado casi un mes desde que había comenzado la gira. Cuanto todo se había descubierto la "_relación del cantante y la fan_" se había hablado y especulado de todo. Que había sido un plan de marqueting por parte de él, que Kagome había sido pagada para hacer de fan, que ellos eran amantes, que ella era un "pasatiempo" más. Se daba cuenta que de la forma que fuera la chica salía perdiendo, como siempre.

También sabía que Inuyasha había querido contentarse con ella y darle su apoyo al verla tan alterada con el acoso sufrido. Tal vez lo hubiera logrado, si la sacerdotisa no hubiera sido agredida por las chicas de su fan club a la salida del colegio. Para ellas, Kagome no era nada, no se merecía al "ídolo".

_**Aunque el mar será fuerte **_

_**Sé que seguiremos **_

_**Porque si hay alguien ayudándome a seguir adelante **_

_**Ella es la única **_

_**Si hay alguien ayudándome a seguir adelante **_

_**Ella es la única**_

Inuyasha no era el mismo, el manager creyó que se recuperaría, pero no fue así. Su tristeza era notoria, sobre todo cuando cantaba esa canción, la nueva que ya era un éxito en todas las emisoras. De ciudad en ciudad siempre lo mismo, el cantante sumergido en su tristeza y él ya no sabiendo qué hacer para que volviera a la normalidad.

Esta vez estaban en el estudio de un canal regional de la ciudad de Okinawa. El estudio estaba repleto y cuando el cantante finalizó las muchachas gritaron tanto que el manager creyó se le rompería un tímpano. Realmente eran fastidiosas. Miró a su hermano menor y este parecía, otra vez, como si en verdad no estuviera ahí en ese instante. Sabía que su mente estaba lejos, a kilómetros de distancia de ellos... en un templo.

-¡Esta canción es realmente un éxito!- Dijo el animador acercándose al muchacho y pasando confianzudamente una mano por sobre su hombro- ¿Se la dedica a alguien en especial?

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza. Desde el escándalo, muchos habían intentando hacerle una entrevista para "aclarar" lo de su "romance secreto", él mismo lo instó a hacerlo, que contara lo sucedido, aquello le servía como "promoción", pero el chico se negó, dijo que era su vida, su vida y que nadie más debía entrometerse en ella. Sabía que esta vez no iba a ser diferente y entonces suspiró con derrota.

-Sí... a mi sacerdotisa- Respondió el muchacho. Los gritos del estudio cesaron y Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos sorprendido, se atragantó con lo que había escuchado.

-Ehhh ¿quieres decir que se la dedicas a la muchacha del premio?- Preguntó el animador con una amplia sonrisa porque al fin era él quien había podido tener la tan ansiada "exclusiva" del "ídolo".

-Sí, a Kagome... – Respondió el muchacho y los camarógrafos enfocaron su rostro directamente-... la única que puede ayudarme a seguir adelante... la que me da fuerzas para seguir cantando...

Las muchachas que estaban allí lo escucharon incrédulas, jamás habían oído una declaración de esa índole... menos que la diera un personaje famoso... menos en vivo y en directo. El muchacho tomó el micrófono que sostenía el animador y miró a la cámara.

-Sé que muchos la juzgaron mal... pero es la chica que amo... y si ella no esta conmigo... cantar ya no tiene mucho sentido...

El silencio fue casi sepulcral. Rin se aproximó lentamente a Sesshoumaru y le susurró al oído.

-Te perdono sólo si dejas que vaya a buscarla... y que lo ayudes también...

El manager la miró con sus ojos muy abiertos y luego los dirigió hacia su hermano. De alguna forma sus palabras habían conmovido el corazón de las fans que estaban allí que poco a poco comenzaron a aplaudirle. Él incluso vio que algunas lloraban desconsoladamente, claro que no sabía si por despecho o emoción. Inuyasha salió de allí dando una triste sonrisa y pasó por su lado sin mirarlo. Sesshoumaru lo observó en silencio y luego sus ojos se volvieron a Rin. Su Rin, que no le hablaba desde lo sucedido... suspiro y sonrió acariciando la mejilla de la corista.

&&&&&&&&

Las clases ya habían finalizado. Tendida sobre la cama y con sus ojos enrojecidos aun se negaba a aceptar lo que ya había terminado. Pero era imposible olvidar todo, si tan solo con escuchar su voz en la radio o la televisión le daban deseos de lanzarse a sus brazos... claro, pero él no estaba... su gira, estaba muy ocupado con su gira. ¿Cuánto duraría eso?... ¿Un mes? Imposible¿dos? Tal vez... para ese tiempo Kagome pensó que de seguro ya la había olvidado... teniendo tantas chicas hermosas a su lado ¿porqué tendría que ser con ella diferente?

El ruido de automóviles allá afuera la despertó de sus cavilaciones. ¿Es que acaso esos periodistas nunca la dejarían tranquila? Bueno, ya había pasado un mes y eran pocos los que aun no paraban de acosarla. Se estaba volviendo de hierro al verlos. Simplemente ya no se hacia tanto problemas, no les contestaba a sus absurdas preguntas y bueno... tampoco podía salir mucho a la calle porque todavía quedaba el lío con las fans.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Sólo esperaba que él estuviese bien, sin problemas, aunque eso era indudable, había una canción que era un completo éxito... y era su canción. Sollozó otra vez sin poder evitarlo. Lo extrañaba mucho y cada día que pasaba se le hacía más imposible la posibilidad de volverlo a ver. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y ella se encogió más murmurando desde debajo de la almohada.

-Déjame sola Souta¡vete a molestar al gato!

-Kagome...

El sollozo quedó atragantado en su garganta y su corazón golpeó tan fuerte que le dolió. El perfume varonil le llegó poco a poco a sus narices y la sacerdotisa abrió los ojos sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Se produjo un silencio y ella no se movió. Luego quitó poco a poco la almohada de su cabeza y se giró. Su corazón dio un vuelco y su estómago se llenó de mariposas. Tal vez estaba soñando, tal vez soñaba otra vez como tantas noches desde que lo conocía. Desde la vez en que sus amigas se lo mostraron por TV, desde que vio su sonrisa engreída y sus ojos sinceros, desde que lo escuchó cantar con tanta emoción que ella estuvo segura de ver sus puros sentimientos en alguien que nadie más creía los tenía. Él estaba ahí, sentado en la cama, mirándola atentamente. Poco a poco sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y su mano se acercó a sus mejillas húmedas y sonrojadas por el sollozo.

-Mi sacerdotisa... – Dijo el cantante y Kagome tragó el sollozo acumulado abrasándose con fuerza su cuello.

-Inuyasha... – Sollozó enredando la mano en el cabello de él-... creí que no te vería otra vez... que te ibas a olvidar de mi...

-¿Cómo podría?- Respondió el joven separándose de ella y mirándola con atención a los ojos, ella curvó sus labios tristemente y él acercó en dedo para secar la lagrima que le rodaba la mejilla-... además tu juraste quedarte por siempre a mi lado... ¿recuerdas?

Kagome entrecerró los ojos y se ruborizó por completo, volvió a abrazarlo enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

-Pero tus fans me odian...

-Ellas tendrán que acostumbrarse... – Respondió él suavemente con una sonrisa.

-Pero casi nunca estaremos juntos... si te vas de gira...

-Ya esta el permiso de tu madre- Respondió otra vez con calma. De inmediato ella se silenció y se separó de él mirándolo con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué?... ¿Mi mamá me dio permiso para irme contigo?- Aquello le sonaba más absurdo ahora que lo decía. Inuyasha rió y se levantó de la cama tomándole la mano e instándola a ella a hacerlo también.

-Bueno... sólo con una condición...- Musitó el cantante tragando con dificultad y por un momento sus ojos se desviaron al techo.

-¿Condición?... no puedo creerlo...

-Bueno... sí... – Dijo él volviéndola a mirar y acercándose para abrazarla por completo.- es obvio... nos vamos todos de gira...

Kagome entreabrió los labios y lo miró a la cara aun sin entender.

-¿Qué!?

-Si, bueno... ella... ya sabes... ella no consentiría que estuviéramos solos por algunos meses... a pesar de que le dije que me permitiera ser tu novio... entonces... bueno, Sesshoumaru la convenció... y como son vacaciones de verano... podrán aprovechar... tu mamá y Souta...

La sacerdotisa pestañeó repetidas veces sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, luego sonrió y cerró los ojos al tiempo que él finalmente posaba sus labios con suyos. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, estarían juntos y nadie los separaría.

_**Ella es la única **_

_**Sí, ella es la única **_

_**Si hay alguien llamándome a seguir adelante **_

_**Ella es la única**_

El estadio estaba lleno de fans que lo vitoreaban, desde primera fila ella lo miraba con una sonrisa que era respondida por el muchacho.

Ella es la única...

Kagome sabía que era su canción, siempre era lo mismo, como si nadie mas estuviera a su alrededor Inuyasha se la cantaba a ella, sólo a ella. Sabía que tenía miles de fans y que eso siempre sucedería, para ellas él era su "ídolo", al cual siempre seguirían... pero para Kagome no era ya su ídolo", sino su Inuyasha.

**FIN.**

**NA:** Bien , como siempre me dan tristeza los finales, pero me siento satisfacha por el resultado. Agradezco por hacer de este fic su favorito, por leerlo, por dejarme sus reviews, porque gustan de la pareja Inuyasha y Kagome. Supongo que las que al principio decían que mi fic se parecía a otro habrán quedado conformes, solo siendo telépata podría saber de que trata el otro. De todas formas ya no me importa, tengo mi conciencia tranquila, como siempre jeje. Espero me acompañen con mi nuevo fic, en donde encontrarán intriga, drama, misterio y romance, mucho romance (es que así soy y mi estilo de escribir ya no cambiará XD, pero buee, sólo lo hago para entretenerme y entrenerlas) Gracias, gracias por todo... si me demoré en actualizar fue por escribir mi nuevo fic y por pasarme en el foro de SGTeam (son re buena onda, espero lo visiten ;))

Ah, Si, perdoné a Sesshoumaru... que Rin no le hablara ya fue suficiente castigo para él, pobrecito...

La canción es de _**Robbie Williams**_: "_**She is the one**_" (esta vez sin modificación) "Ella es la Unica".

Bye amigas, cudiaense todas.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

30 de Noviembre de 2006.-


End file.
